


Never enough.

by TooAceForThisShit



Series: Never Enough [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad memes, Chatting & Messaging, Dank Memes, Depression, Gay, Genderfluid Character, Happy Ending, M/M, Memes, Multi, No Smut, Old Memes, Online Friendship, Pansexual Character, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, genderfluid!kenma, im too ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 64,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: Two emos who bond over a Tumblr post.





	1. Part one

Do you ever feel just so empty that nothing feels right? People can talk to you but it just feels like it's going right through you? Even friends don't feel right. Everything just feels so empty, and boring and bland.

Everything is just wrong, sad, dumb, stupid.

Nobody understands, not close friends, not family, even those stupid advice blogs.

I've tried everything thing it feels like nothing's working, I just feel so hollow.

I'm never enough. I can be one thing, but I'm just never enough of everything else.

I'm imperfect, I mean nobody is perfect, but I'm just even less.

Never enough.

Never pretty.

Never handsome.

Never anything.

I'm just there, I'm the person you run into on the street who you never look back on.

I mean that's what they did.

That's what they all did.

I'm just a piece that doesn't fit in the puzzle.

But maybe someday, I too can find my place in this puzzle we call life, because like what the fuck is this hell hole.

Fuck you.

Fuck that.

Fuck everything.

I'm not good at this, I mean so much for an easy and not to self-destroying first blog post, that goes out the fucking window, just like my hopes and dreams.

Wow, this got depressing fast.

Post.

I turn off my computer and just stare at my reflection, wow I look great today, bedhead on point if I do say so myself.

I look around my room everything is the same, nothing magical happened because I made my first blog post. Like, look there's your shitty bed, and a laptop that's older then, me. Yes, that's right older than me, I mean look that shit up.

I look out the window, it looks to be around midnight, which is great. Like A+ to me for not getting my sleep schedule back on track, not.

I get on from my desk and almost fall, because like what are lights or glasses, it's not like I need those.

I actually very much need both of those

I just face plant into bed, not even bothering to get ready for bed.

That's just stupid.

I don't get any sleep that night, I mean it's been like that since I was ten, but who cares.

I stare at the ceiling until, it's a reasonable time for me to be awake, I put on my glasses and go to the bathroom to shower for an unreasonable time.

After my shower, I just towel off my hair, put in my eye contacts, and just throw on random clothes that have been sitting on "the chair" for over a week or so.

I head downstairs nobody else is awake seeing as my family likes to sleep in, normally I do the same, just wait till someone is awake so it doesn't seem like I'm hardly sleeping.

But today is different, I didn't eat dinner yesterday, so I'm dying.

I look at the time on the microwave, it's 6:30 am.

I eat the leftovers from last night cold, like my heart.

I put my headphones on and listen to bad music, well eating. This is how the start of my day is, then I go to school, go to work, come back, fuck around on the internet, "try" to sleep, rinse repeat.

After I'm done I put my dishes in the dishwasher and run out the door, I ride my bike to school seeing as it's an hour drive so, it's even worse on my bike, but I still get there, yeah. Then I sleep through the first two classes, and zone out for the rest of it, my grades are still okay, though, for a while they weren't but that was when I was dating this asshole, I call my ex-girlfriend.

After school. ( Because boring)

I get home around 4:30

I hear banging on my door

"What? " I yell in its general direction

My little brother comes running into my room, panting with his backpack still on. I look at him it kinda creeps me out how much he looks like our dad, instead of having uncontrollable black hair, he has light brown, and well I and my mother have brown eyes, he has a dark green-y colour. I wish he could've met our father.

"Hi?" I say exiting out of my web browsers, turning around to face him

"I knocked."

"I know, and I'm glad you learned. But now I need to know what you want"

"Oh righttt. Onii-san!!"

"Yes, Tai?"

"Well, I got a ride home from Ebony-chan's mom"

"Oh yeah, that's cool"

"But when we, we're driving, Ebony-chan's mom said that family should spend time together to show they love each there, but we never hang out together, mom's always at work, and you're always in your room, and I"m always by myself!!!" He half yells

"Really, Shimizu-san said that?" I ask looking him in his eyes

I mean yeah we don't really hang out with each their because there's a twelve year age difference, I would spend time with him because it does get lonely, but I don't want him to turn into something like me.

"Yesss, she did. She also said that boys my age hang out with their dad's, but I don't have a dad. But then I thought of you!"

Of course, this is about our father, I wish I could bring him back for you Tai, he would have loved you so much, he would have done all of that stuff with you.

"Come here."

I say and pull him onto my lap, he puts his arms around my neck, and hugs me, for a long time

"Tetsu, when will I be big and strong like you?"He asks still hugging me

"Hummmmm,"actually considering it.

"When you're not six, maybe." I answer

"But----That's a really long time!!"

"I know, it's so long", I say putting him back on the floor and patting his head.

"You can do, your homework in here if you feel lonely," I say turning back around in my chair.

"Okay! thank you, Oii-san!"

"Sure, thing," I say

Opening up Chrome, and trying to do some homework.

A while later, our mom comes home Tai leaves to help her, in the kitchen.

I stop doing my homework and log onto my blog, I have ten notifications. I ignore them, part of me wants to, another is telling me not too because I don't think I could take more people telling me to kill myself.

But what if it's just more people going through the same thing as me, and they need someone just like me.

I not going to give my hopes up. Five notifications and five messages.

I can do this.

I think.

Probably.

JUST PRESS THE FUCKING BUTTONS TETUSURO

I press the notification button first.

Just some people sharing and liking not too bad.

I press on the messages.

The fitst one is ' Yo, duddeeeee calm the fuck down nobodys cares'

Not bad, I've gotten worse

Another one from some person called, DeathIsAllXD. Wow, okay. It reads 'and i thought i was depressing XD kil urself.....'

I reply, ' As soon as you learn to type.'

Wow

The next, from: Hinta. 'Stay strong!'

Who the fuck uses their actual name for their username?

From: PieIsLife. 'Hi, this is really weird, I've never done anything like this before, I know how you feel, and would really like it if you messaged me sometime....Or not '

I stare at it for awhile

I type their name into the screech bar.

I go through their blog it's mostly reblogged stuff or poems, and gaming stuff. I press on the bio it reads

Hi, I really like pie.

They/Them, gamer.

That's very straight forward.

I press the message button, just something simple, straight forward, not strings attached, just me.

'Hi, I saw your message. So hello.'

Send.


	2. Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made Kenma gender-fluid in this, because why not, and I too am gender-fluid.

Kenma point of view

I walk home slowly, trying to make the walk as slow as possible, I'll probably get in shit for it later, but I could care less right now.

I never get the point of my parents bringing me anywhere, I'm very happy that they support me as a person, and they try to change pronouns when I'm feeling more feminine, or more masculine. But I dislike how they have to parade me around to all of they're friends and work buddies, like look at my failed child.

Once I get to our huge ass house I sneak in the back way, just to stay out of sight a little while longer.

Once I'm in my room I pull out my phone and go right onto Tumblr to recommended blogs, I reblog a few memes and stupid stuff, I see this blog DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter, I look through some of the stuff, just volleyball, and memes, old memes. But they're most recent post is what gets me it's so different from everything else he posts, it's not reblogged they actually put time into this, I press on to the bio button, It just reads: Sup, this is Kat, I like volleyball, and old memes, my favourite pastime is showing people old memes, and them yelling at me for showing them shit from 2008. Enjoy

Wow, umm...That's great? I kinda love their bio, though, like?

I re-read his latest post

Do you ever feel just so empty that nothing feels right? People can talk to you but it just feels like it's going right through you? Even friends don't feel right. Everything just feels so empty, and boring and bland.

Everything is just wrong, sad, dumb, stupid.

Nobody understands, not close friends, not family, even those stupid advice blogs.

I've tried everything thing it feels like nothing's working, I just feel so hollow.

I'm never enough. I can be one thing, but I'm just never enough of everything else.

I'm imperfect, I mean nobody is perfect, but I'm just even less.

Never enough.

Never pretty.

Never handsome.

Never anything.

I'm just there, I'm the person you run into on the street who you never look back on.

I mean that's what they did.

That's what they all did.

I'm just a piece that doesn't fit in the puzzle.

But maybe someday, I too can find my place in this puzzle we call life, because like what the fuck is this hell hole.

Fuck you.

Fuck that.

Fuck everything.

I'm not good at this, I mean so much for an easy and not to self-destroying first blog post, that goes out the fucking window, just like my hopes and dreams.

Wow, this got depressing fast.

That really did get depressing fast, but relatable, I stare at it a while just thinking I could message this person, or I could just go on with my life, and pretend I never saw it, but could I? I mean I could, but do I want too?

Yes, kinda. Like, ew, people.

I still send a message saying I'd like to talk to them sometime

I did it, I sent it, now I just have to wait.

there's knocking at my door

"Yes?"

"Hi, honey. I just wanted to say we're going to grandpa's instead tonight, I don't want to force you into anything, it's just, can you dress manly for tonight? "

I just stare at her, I mean I'm not out to him tonight, but I feel very feminine today, this is going to be hard.

" I can try," I say but it comes out more of a question than a statement

She comes and sits at the end of my bed and rubs my leg.

"I know, it's going to be hard, especially because you look so cute in your skirt. But I don't think your grandpa will except you........."

"It's fine, I'll figure something out," I say give her a small smile to reassure her.

" Okay, my love" She kisses my forehead, then leaves

I get up and decide to get dressed in my suit, it feels a little weird at first. But I get used to it I can wear whatever I want, It's not a big deal.

I look in the mirror. I study my hair it's almost past my shoulders and it's pretty much all black now, I'll need to bleach it again. Pull my hair up

I walk out of my room, and down the long ass staircase, I meet my parents in front of the door, my dad fixes my tie then opens our door, to meet our car.

On the way there, my dad talks me through how to talk to his father, it's all stuff I've heard before, like, don't talk unless you have been spoken too, don't make eye contact unless talking to him, not wondering around. Pretty much don't be you, so stuff I've all heard before.

Once we get there, they all have drinks and talk about what's going on in their lives, I mostly just sit there and space out.

Until, my grandfather as me a question, which I don't catch

"Sorry, grandfather. What was that? " I ask nicely

"Don't worry about it, I just asked If you have a girlfriend yet?"

I just stare at him, normally I don't have to talk till we're having dinner and mostly that's just about my studies and things related to school.

I take him all in he looks exactly like my father, but gray hair, and he's chubby, and wears glasses. I guess in some ways I look like him, I have the same eyes and skin tone, but besides that, I'm all my mother's side.

"No, I do not," I say simply take a sip of my water

"Well, do you have anyone you're at least interested in?" He says pulling his glasses down and glaring.

"No. sir, " I say

That's when my mother cuts in.

"I'm sure th-he'll find someone someday, I mean he's only seventeen. "

"You and my son, we're already dating for two years, and I already had a fiance." He says proudly fixes is glasses

"Yes, but that was one of many wives's and fiance's." My mother says back slyly

"

"Humph" He mumbles distaste known

I mumble 'oo, burn. " so just my mother hears it, and she takes my and squeeze it

After my father talking about work for a half hour a maid comes in to escort to the dining-room

We all take our seats. Me beside my mother, my grandfather at the head of the table, and my father across from my mother.

The rest of dinner is just them talking about business. my grandfather ignores my mother, and me for the rest of the night.


	3. Part three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! This chapter is Kuroo's point of view, so ye.

After midnight, I got a message from PieIsLife just a simple message

'Hi, I'm glad you messaged.'

I reply 'to be honest, at first i wasnt going too.'

'Same, I was really nervous about messaging you, I normally don't reach out to people.'

' yeah, me too. normally people just message me about stupid stuff and i give them the answer, mostly volleyball stuff, though.....'

'People normally just message me about fashion stuff, to be honest, I don't know shit....'

' that's weird.... I didn't even know you posted stuff about fashion...' I reply it seems weird people would ask them about that I mean when I went through their blog it was just games and poems unless I didn't look hard enough.

' I know that's what I said, I've never posted anything about fashion, but then again they could be from my Instagram because I sometimes post pictures...But still?'

' lmao, probably then, do you have your Tumblr in your bio on Instagram or something?' I ask as I roll onto my side. It takes a while for him to message so I just look through random memes, and message one of my classmates I doubt they're on at this time, but I found a good meme, and of course I'm one of those people who sent memes at midnight. They message back

' Yeah, I do. I didn't even think of that.....' They says, then messages again before I can even type anything, they type really fast like, what the fuck. It reads

'Wow, now I just feel stupid, the sad thing is I remember when I put that in...'

'lmao, A+ kid.'

'How do you know I'm a kid? I could totally be a creepy old guy sitting in his mom's basement....' They message back right away

'wow, ok that's a weird thought....'

'Don't worry, I'm just joking'

'now im going to worry more.'

'Okay, good to know...'

'stop using so many periods it's making me nervous' I say

'Good.........'

'now you're just doing it to make me uncomfortable'

'Exactly...'

'rudeness.'

'That me'

'ok at least tell me how old you are, so i can see if the is coming from an eight-year-old'

' You tell me how old you are, from the way you type you could totally be an eight-year-old'

'ouch.' I reply, don't know If I should tell them how old I am. But then again it's just a number.

'Fine, I'll go first seeing as you're acting like a ten-year-old.'

'i thought i was eight?'

'Shut it and let me type you asshole'

'wow, who peed on your pancakes?' I ask

'I will leave'

'i was joking dont leave me, child.'

'Fine. I'm seventeen'

'HAH'

' What?'

'you young'

'I'm not that young, how old are you?'

I decide I should tell them, they told me I can tell them

'eighteen'

'Fuck you, you're only a year older than me.'

'ouch, you need to learn to not swear, like, damn'

'Like you should be talking'

'rude, im an adult, i can swear whenever i want'

'You act like an eight-year-old, I think you're lying about your age.'

'why would i lie about being an eighteen-year-old? liike it sucks, man. and im eight again?'

'Yes. Why do you hate being an eighteen-year-old so much?'

I look at my clock, I should try and get some sleep, it's almost 1:30

'youll understand next year. i have school tomorrow so i should get some sleep'

'Shit same, night'

'night'

I turn on my alarm clock, and put my phone on the nightstand, I roll so I'm facing the wall, and try to close my eyes and try sleep.


	4. Part four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to write, I think it's alright. The next chapter will most likely be longer and in someone's point of few. Anyway, when this got to a hundred hits I was so happy even though it's just hits but I got really excited, and I was going to write sooner but I was really depressed for a few days, then the power went out for a day or so, so I couldn't really write: ( But hopefully, now I'll be able to update moreish

6:30 Friday  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Gross  
PieIsLife: Sorry?  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Mornings.  
PieIsLife: Ahh  
PieIsLife: I guessing you're not a morning person?  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: wow you're a geinus  
PieIsLife: Wow, you're salty  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: who isn't at this ungodly hour.  
PieIsLife: I'm fine  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: I have horrible news  
PieIsLife: What is it?  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: You're not human.  
PieIsLife: Ouch.  
PieIsLife: Wait when did I claim to be human?  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Good point  
PieIsLife: So what are you doing?  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Walking to school.  
PieIsLife: Why not take the bus?  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Because people are gross in the moring.  
PieIsLife: I get that.  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: and this one time I fell asleep on the bus and some kid drew a mustache on me, and I despise mirrors so I didn't know until the end of the day when my mom said nice stash.  
PieIsLife: You could just not sleep on the bus.  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: I know, but I like sleeping and at least this way I don't fall asleep well walking.  
PieIsLife: Whatever floats your boat  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Yeah buddy.

 

3:15  
PieIsLife: School is gross

4:50  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: I know  
PieIsLife: Wow, did you just get back?  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Yeah, kid. My school like an hour away walking.  
PieIsLife: You're crazy  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: That's what she said.  
PieIsLife: What?  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Shhhhh....Child  
PieIsLife: Ummmm.....K  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Yeppers  
PieIsLife: I have to go to dinner, bye  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Ta-ta child

7:30  
PieIsLife: I have returned from hell  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Lmao, ayyyeee  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: I'm guessing dinner was amazing.  
PieIsLife: For sure, if you think your parents talking about finding you someone to love, is fun.  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Oh damn  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: HAH  
PieIsLife: Wow, rude  
PieIsLife: I'm sure you had similar conversions with your parents about you love life.....  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Nah, my mom works all the time soo...  
PieIsLife: Well, you haven't lived my friend  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Apperently not.  
PieIsLife: Anyway, how are you?  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Pretty-pretty-petty you?  
PieIsLife: I'm okay  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Nice *finger guns*  
PieIsLife: Sometimes I wonder why I'm still talking to you.  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: It's because you agree with my name.  
PieIsLife: I do, but I don't agree with you.  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Ouch I'm hurt on a personal level.  
PieIsLife: Good.  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: HAH, my little brother just tried to come into my room, but the doors locked and now he's just screaming outside my room.  
PieIsLife: Maybe, you should just let him in  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Probably, but I'm emo so I want to be left alone!  
PieIsLife: Same  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: : 0  
PieIsLife: What?  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Nothing.  
PieIsLife: You sure?  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Yeah, just I have to go now, I won't be able to talk till tomorrow.  
PieIsLife: Alright, bye


	5. Part five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeeee!
> 
> There's a lot of swearing because I'm secretly a sailor

After hearing my little brother yelling at the top of his lungs, I ran downstairs saying a quick goodbye to PieIsLife, when I got to the kitchen I saw my mom laying on the floor with my  
little brother hovering above her crying and yelling, at first I just stood in the entrance not sure what to make of the situation, but I just can't let this happen again, so I run over I start with trying to calm my brother down, then I grab my phone out of my pocket quickly typing in the emergency number, and waiting for a few minutes later a man picks up before, he can finish his speech about blah blah I say

 

"It's my mom I think she fainted, this has happened before, can you please send someone," I say, hugging my brother trying to keep him calm  
"Yes, sir where are you" 

I quickly give our apartment name and street and the number of our house  
"Thank you," I say hanging up before he can continue  
I look down at my brother who's just sniffing into my shirt  
"Tai, do you think you can get a backpack of things together to stay at Ebony-chan's house? I think I'm going to go to the hospital"  
"Alright, but why can't I be with you?" He says letting me go he spares one glance at our mother then runs to his room  
"Just do as I say okay?"  
"Okay" 

 

I sit down on the floor and put her head on my lap. I try to think of things that I could do to help her but there's nothing I can do. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck  
This has happened before when I was thirteen, I thought she'd be okay now but I guess I was wrong. The other time wasn't very fun seeing as Tai was only one, so I had to deal with her and a crying one-year-old.  
Good times.

Tai runs back into the room  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asks looking anywhere but our mother  
"Yes, you can answer the door when they get here, okay?" I ask, putting my hand on my mother's head, she's burning up  
Shit  
"Tai goes wait by the door," I say placing getting up and grabbing a clean washcloth and putting and getting it wet.  
"Yes." He says and runs over to the door just down the hall  
I sit back on the ground right beside her and put the washcloth on her forehead  
"I wish you'd tell us when you're not feeling good" I mumble to myself.  
the ambulance get here quickly, we go in with her, seeing as we have no other way of getting there, she's rushed right into the E.R when we get there.  
Everything was kinda a blur 

I let Tai sit on my lap, as we wait in the waiting run. I dial Shimizu- san's number, she picks up on the second ring 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, I know this is a lot to ask but can Tai stay with you for tonight maybe?" I ask 

"May I ask why?" 

"Oh sorry, I guess I should've said that at the begging. Our mother is in the hospital, we're here right now but I was hoping he wouldn't have to be here for what may happen" I say  
I look down at Tai I think he fell asleep 

"Oh my god....Yes, of course, I'll be there in ten minutes. Call me when you know more, okay Kuroo?"

"Yes, ma'ma I will, thank you so much," I say 

"Okay, I'm leaving now bye" 

"Bye," I say then hang up 

I look back down at Tai, I wish he didn't have to be there when that happened.  
I wake Tai up 

"Shimizu- san's going to be here soon," 

He just nods still kind of asleep  
"Tesu, why do I have to go with her?" He asks yawning "I want to be with you"  
"I know, but this is for the best, I'll call you as soon as she wakes up, okay?" I ask looking down at him "Everything will be okay" I say kissing his forehead, hoping he'll believe it or that I will. 

 

A few minutes later Shimizu-san comes rushing in, she looks around for a minute before she sees us, then she runs over.  
"Hi, Tai-chan you ready?" she asks calmly bending down to be at his height, he just hides his face in my jacket  
"Come on, Tai-chan everything's going to be just fine, Ebony's waiting for you," she says smiling  
"Ok," He say getting up 

I stand up as well stretching a before hugging him, and mouthing thank you again to her.  
She waves her hand dismissing me. "It's not a problem. Now come on Tai" she says walking away holding his hand and talking to him, Tai just nodding along  
I sit back down. I take my phone out of my back pocket and go through social media trying to take my mind off everything  
"excuse me, sir, are you with Kuroo-san? " a nurse asks  
I look up at her, she's very tiny and nervous looking for some reason 

"Yes?" 

"I'm going to need you to fill some things out," She says looking down at her clipboard

"Okay, cool," I say holding my hand out, she hand it to me with a pen 

"Ummm....You're her son right?" She asks looking at me as I quickly read over it 

"Yes, I am," I say still reading 

It's the normal stuff but some of it I don't have on me so It's just going to have to make due  
"A doctor will be out shortly to give you an update, like, if she needs surgery or not..." She says trailing off at the end  
I sign everything and blah blah 

I hand it back to her with a sad smile

"Okay, do they know what's wrong yet?" 

"I don't think so," She says giving me a sad smile back then giving a little wave and walking away back to the nurse's station  
I sit there and just let it sink in. She may need surgery, I didn't think it was that bad. I guess I was wrong  
After an hour of just sitting there

A doctor comes up to me, I'm still just staring at the posters on the wall, and kinda just thinking about all of this, I'll probably have to get a job to pay the bills for this, and for stuff, for me and Tai to live this is going to be horrible

"Hello, Kuroo-san I'm your mother's doctor for today," She says greeting me than sitting down in the chair next to me, I continue just staring at the posters 

"How is she?"I ask looking over at her"Kuroo-san do you have a father?" 

I shake my head "No, ma'ma. It's just me and my little brother" 

She just nods " Alright, well, I don't need to worry about getting in contact with him then," She says smiling a bit 

"How is she,"I ask again 

"Michiko-san has diabetes, it looks like she hasn't been taking care of herself for awhile, we have the record when she first came in an it looks like she was doing good for awhile, but then just stopped. I think it would be best for her to stay here for a few days, and then you'll just have to make sure she's taking care of herself. Got it? " she says looking me in the eyes 

I release the breath I didn't know I was holding in 

"Is she going to be okay, though?" 

"We hope so, and with your help, I think she'll be fine," she says smiling again and standing up 

"Is she awake yet?" I ask looking up at her 

"Not yet, but I think it would be best for you to head home, and get some rest. You've been here for a long time" She says pointing at the clock  
I look at it, it's eleven at night. my eyes go wide. When the fuck did that happen

"Come back in the morning," she says giving one last than turning and walking away  
Home it is I guess. I hoped I'd be able to see her, but I guess it's best this way, even though I'll sleep tonight. I should also call Tai, but I'll wait till tomorrow seeing as it's so late already

I stand up and make my way out, walking by the front desk, I look around the waiting room, it's pretty much empty, just a few mothers with their kids or old people.  
Once I out of the hospital I run to the nearest bus stop to try and catch the last ride 

I wait for a few minutes before the bus pulls up, I get on putting my money in the thing then walk to the very back, seeing as I still have quite a long ride still. There's a few other people on the bus, a drunk college student who's mumbling to himself, and a lady who looks like she just got off work  
I just go on my phone looking through social media again, I decide to send PieIsLife some memes, memes from 2008 to be except just to be a bother, I also send them to my bro Bokuto. 

 

I get a message from Bokuto right away reading 

'You ruined everything.' 

I just type back a simple ouch, then

'wait what'd I do?' 

'me and Keiji were making out and you ruined everything.' 

'wow I didn't know I could ruin everything by giving my bro memes' 

'the memes were on point but you still ruined the moment' 

'the memes will fix all your problems' 

'even my love problems?' 

'nah, Keiji probs hates you now' 

'he hates you' 

'tell him I said ouch' 

'drfiurfeszd' 

'Hi, this is Keiji. I'm leaving Bokuto to became your boyfriend' 

'wow, okay. I knew he'd hate you. not me im golden' 

'You are' he says  
I  
just smirk at my phone 

'wow Keiji is so mean to me' 

'oh no, hes leaving'

'HAH' 

'oh never mind he's just getting some water. it's all good' 

'he doesn't hate you anymore?' 

'no he still hates me, but he's stuck with me now' 

'oh okay. I should go. Kiss Keiji for me' 

'lmao, will do'

'wait are you ok?'

'yeah i'm fine'

'u sure?'

'yes'

'hummuuh...I dont believe u'

'bye Bokuto' 

'oh bye' 

I stare at my phone for a few minutes, then look out the window  
I get off at the next stop, I take the stairs instead of the elevator.

I unlock the door and go right up to my room not even bothering to get something to eat, I take my contacts out and go to bed almost running into the wall on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Also did this even make sense like what the fuck, man. 
> 
> Join me next time when it's from Kenma's point of few. Probably. Maybe. I dunno. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: FancyEnemyPanda.  
> Wattpad: FancyEnemyPanda.


	6. Part six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's been awhile since I've posted for this fic, I've been updating my other one more lately but I haven't forgotten about this one! this chapter is all texting and the next few will be as well, but I'm planning more for this in the future then this just being texting back and forth fic or whatever. But thank you all for reading I know it isn't the best but hopefully it will be better soon!

12:06 

PieIsLife: You awake?

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Maybe.....

PieIsLife: ..... 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: I should be sleeping, but now you need me I get it Im a great person, but you need to learn to share... 

PieIsLife: What the fuck. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: don't swear child.

PieIsLife: Shut up

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: you are the one who started talking to me. 

PieIsLife: Yeah, because I thought you wouldn't be an asshole this late.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: wow i'm not an asshole ever~ how on earth could you get that from the little talking we've done

12:17

PieIsLife: Now you're just lying to yourself

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i thought you were done talking to me :9 

PieIsLife: I was but then I got bored. Why the fuck is there a nine instead of a ")" Do you not to know how to make a smiley face? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i dunno what you're talking about ;8

PieIsLife: Please stop.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: stop what? :1

PieIsLife: Were you dropped as a child? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: no what does that have to do with anything? ;<

PieIsLife: Now I know why you have no friends

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i have friends, i have bros in fact.

PieIsLife: Bros? really 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Yeah, he hates me at the moment but that's a story for another time.

PieIsLife: Why does he hate you

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: why do u never listen to me. 

PieIsLife:........

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Fine :7 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i messaged him at 12 am yesterday with memes, and he was busy with his boyfriend ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) he told me I ruined everything, and now his boyfriend left  
him for me. 

PieIsLife: I feel like you're leaving something out 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: probably 

PieIsLife: You going to tell me or are you going to leave me hanging? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: desperate ain't we tonight 

PieIsLife: I'm bored, and your life seems fucked up so why not

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: true true 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter:so his boyfriend says "he's dating" me because he's too annoying, there still dating but now my bro won't talk to me, well he's trying not too

PieIsLife: Wow, that sounds like some soap opera. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: right 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: he'll probably talk to me tomorrow seeing as his boyfriend will get annoyed with him complaining about having no one to talk too, if hasn't already  
happened, but he still hasn't talked him into talking to me yet

PieIsLife: Was it even a real fight? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: not really and I thought he forgave me yesterday, but whatever it happens all the time. 

PieIsLife: I see 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: what about u got any friends? 

PieIsLife: Yeah 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: that's it tell me about themmm m

PieIsLife: Fine, he is kinda of like your friend in a way, he's very excitable and happy all the time, and he has a crush on our other friend, who's oblivious unless it's about volleyball. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Ooooo, drama 

PieIsLife: The other day my friend told him he liked him, and he just stared at him for five minutes then went back to playing volleyball, I think he thought he was getting pranked or something  
like that. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: HAH has he tried just hitting him on the head a few times, or just flirting all the time until he picks up on it, that's what I did with my first girlfriend,  
she dumped me after a week for another girl. We're still friends though 

PieIsLife: Your whole life sounds like a rom-com that my mom watches 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Yeaaahhh, don't tell your friend to do that, I haven't dated since middle school 

PieIsLife: I wasn't planning on it 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i feel offended by that

PieIsLife: You should 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: cool cool 

PieIsLife: I'm going to sleep please don't send me memes 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: You asked for it now kid 

PieIsLife: Shit

Kenma woke up the next morning to forty memes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed I also have a Tumblr where you can ask questions or just talk yo under the same name on here


	7. Part seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH, this took me forever to write. I've been busy working on my other fanfiction and a new story, and I've been dealing with my anxiety issues as well, but I'm proud of this chapter and that I also posted another chapter on my other fanfiction Almost Broken. My new story should be out soon on my Wattpad under this same name! it's all original characters and story I'm looking forward to that kiddos

PieIsLife: I didn't ask for all these memes. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: oooohhh but i could tell u wanted it. u're just in denial.

PieIsLife: I'm in no such thing. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: u sound like an old-persons when u talk like that.

PieIsLife: That's what I was going for

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: were u really? 

PieIsLife: Of course.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i can tell u're lying through my small tv box 

PieIsLife: Tv box? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: my cellular device of course,,,,,,,,,,

PieIsLife: I'm signing you up for grammar and punctuation lessons.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: isnt that what schools four?

PieIsLife: School has already failed you, four? really 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i through that in there to fuck with u. 

PieIsLife: So grammar class? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: brooooo if anything i should be signing u up for un-grammar classessssss,,,,, 

PieIsLife: Would that even be a class? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: it is now,,,,,,,, and im the teacher. 

PieIsLife: That would be a nightmare. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: nah,,,,its easy u just forget most things that u learneddddddddddddd. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: double tyme. 

PieIsLife: I swear the last time we talked you had okay grammar 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i was trying to fiittt in and be cool my dudely 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: my other bro would totally come for my classes,,,,,, even tho his grammar is worse than mine he just likes to be a part of things 

PieIsLife: I tempted to stop talking to you. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ouch

PieIsLife: But I'm not going to because I have nothing better to do 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: thanks i feel loveed

PieIsLife: Uhuh... 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: so ungrammer lessons

PieIsLife: Stop 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: first lesson: dont use these fucking thing '',, .. like what the fuckk r those,,,,,,only tyme u r alowed is win u over use them....

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: second lesson: captionsion thats for nerdss aint no1 got tyme 4 that 

PieIsLife: Just reading that hurts. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: lesson 3: use all the numberss it makes u feel important,,,,,,,, 4 re3l m88888

PieIsLife: It's getting worse.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: lesson 4: dont fight it,,,,,,

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: lesson 5: yell untill u get ur way 

PieIsLife: Jesus. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: lesson 666: Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only truth 

PieIsLife: Why? Fuck. Are you done? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: 4 now   
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

PieIsLife: Thank God

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ur wel 

PieIsLife: Can you at least finish that word? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter:----come ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

PieIsLife: Fuck you

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: at least buy me dinner 1st 

PieIsLife: Can I die now? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: nahhhh i havent even started singing yertttt,,,, 

PieIsLife: Please don't. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter:To feel her touchhhhhhhhh

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: It's almost impossible to hold stilllllllllllll!!!!!!

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Maybe we can go back to the way it wasssssss

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Well at least let me love you the sameeeeeeeeee

PieIsLife: Goddamnit

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: I've got lies to tell your children

PieIsLife: This isn't even funny 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: When my smile pierces through your bonessss

PieIsLife: Dear God 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Right through your boneessssssssssss

PieIsLife: I've had enough of your memeness 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: there r no such thing as too much memeness 

PieIsLife: Finally, you stopped 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ya it was fucking up my cellular device with all the copy/pasting 

PieIsLife: Thank the Lord for your fucked up phone.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: do u mean my cellular device???!?! 

PieIsLife: Sure, whatever floats your boat. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: g00d   
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

PieIsLife: That's horrifying

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: shhhh....... hes just trying to get through l1fe like the rest of usssssssss

PieIsLife: He's not going to make it anywhere with that facial expression 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: u just ruined his dreams of b3coming a mod3l 

PieIsLife: Good 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: dont be a party popper,,,,,,,,,, gooooo creaziii a little 

PieIsLife: I have to go to class 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: im still walking 

PieIsLife: Rest in peace, I have to go talk to you at lunch probs 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Holy fuck,,,,, u said probsss im so proud 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i feel like a granparent 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i now know how my mother felt win i almost got hit by a car 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: proud and cant wait 4 the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to updated more hopefully, anyway. The name of the song Kuroo is "singing" Is uneasy hearts weigh the most by dance Gavin dance, they great, highly recommend 
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time Den~


	8. Part Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll soon put up a chapter in someone's point of view.

PieIsLife: You were hit by a car? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ye

PieIsLife: How? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: well,,, u c win u dont look both ways it can somtimes happen

PieIsLife: I know. I meant how'd it happen to you

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: well,,, u c win u dont look both ways you can get hit by a car.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: & thats wut happpened.

PieIsLife: How are you not dead already?

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: dunno

PieIsLife: How many times have you almost died?

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: hmmmmmmmm...........im very stupid & so is my bro win were together its like a car cash so lots. 

PieIsLife: I'll plan your funral 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: thks just make it fun 'cus funual i wanna be the fun in funual 

PieIsLife:......

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: wait can u be fun?

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: jesus am i friends with a normie

PieIsLife: Nah 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: oh thank god

PieIsLife: I could be lying

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: nah i know u're not 'cus i found your insta in ur bio, and all ur descriptions r maymays

PieIsLife: Never say that again. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: what maymays?!?!

PieIsLife:.....................Yes......

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: what about me-me's 

PieIsLife: No

PieIsLife: Wait if you were on my instgram that means you know what I look like. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: yeeeet

PieIsLife: What do you look like then 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: a sexi beast

PieIsLife: My god

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: all u need to know is that im hot confirmed by my mum

PieIsLife: I'm so sorry 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: what

PieIsLife: That the only person who thinks you're hot is your mom, and she's probably lying because you're her child

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: wow,,,,,,,,ouchie

PieIsLife: Yeah

 

12:30 AM 

 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: u still awake

12:34 AM 

PieIsLife: Ye

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: cool

PieIsLife: You okay? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ye :<

PieIsLife: You sure? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: think so

PieIsLife: Okay. How was your evening? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: took care of my brother,,,,U? 

PieIsLife: Went to a dinner party. You have a brother? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: yeah,,,,, hes 6. howd the dinner parrtty go>?

PieIsLife: Wow, he's very young. It went fine, but I don't ever want to go to one again. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: haahah,,,,ive neever been 2 1 sounds like a blast. yeah hes little

PieIsLife: Oh yeah. I don't have a younger sibling is it fun? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i mean sometimes but its a lot of work,,,,,hes cute most of the time tho. gotta blast lmao

PieIsLife: What you just said sounds like he's an animal. No, memes right now. Wow never thought I'd say that

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: rude. yea,,,,,,,its kinda like having a pet

PieIsLife: Really?

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: no u rude person. 

PieIsLife: Bitch

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: y u not sleeping? 

 

PieIsLife: Dunno 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: :U 

PieIsLife: Why are you not sleeping? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i cant'' 

PieIsLife: Same

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ayyyeee

PieIsLife: Don't "ayyyeee" me

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: y r u so salty

PieIsLife:...............

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: good point

PieIsLife: Ya

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: gonna send ya maymays 

PieIsLife: Be my meme dealer

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i got u boo 

 

3:33 AM

 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: u fall asleep? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i send u all my maymays & this is how u repay me 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i see how it is

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: all take my family else where i know when im not wanteeddddddd

 

He fell asleep shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy I got to update both of my fanfiction today, like holy fucking shit dr. Doofenshmirtz


	9. Part Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look at me updating two days in a row, I should get a metal 
> 
> Okay, I know Kenma's not very spot on but they're comfortable with they're friends so I'm not too weird about they're whole anxiety thing even though that's a big part of the character there will be more about that later though.

It's been a little over three weeks since I started talking to DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter I still don't know his real name, but I'm not so sure he'd even tell me if I asked he seemed very if-y about giving any personal info which is fine. I'd tell him my name if he asked, It's not that I don't care but I'm just okay with telling him I guess in some sense  
I roll over in my bed grabbing my phone off of my bedside table to check the time, to see if I can maybe get some more sleep before my parents start to wonder where I am, I rarely get to sleep in on the weekends, my parents are very go getters even if it's on the weekends well I'm more let me sleep all day or play video games

I hear a knock on my door, I swear under my breath and hide under my blankets

"Hey, honey. I and your father are going on that trip remember so we'll be leaving soon, and coming back early on Monday" my mother says from the door  
I hide even more under my blankets 

"Does that mean I can sleep all day?" I mumble 

"No, I want you up before we leave" She coos from the door

I grumble more swear words under my breath 

"Fine, I'm up," I say sitting up and glaring at her

"You need a haircut," She says shaking her head

"No, I need a mother who understands my hair," I say flipping it 

She just gives a little laugh then leaves, leaving the door open. 

I love and hate that woman, I glare after her hoping it will make her turn around and close it, it doesn't work 

I lay back down, grabbing my phone and checking my messages 

First one's from Hinata 

6:30 AM

Sunshine: I did something really stupid 

6:34 AM

Sunshine: I hit Kagayama with my bike....

6:40 AM 

Sunshine: I think he hates me

Why is everyone telling me when the get hit by things? 

I type out a reply 

9:33 AM 

Me: Why'd you hit him with your bike, and when did this happen

He's typing

Well I'm waiting for his reply I go on to Tumblr, I have ten new messages from DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter after I fell asleep I think he went a little overboard with the memes about your friends leaving you 

Hinata messages 

Sunshine: Okay, he came over for a sleepover, that went fine, but when I was walking him home I thought it was a great Idea to race him on my bike when he was just walking beside me

Sunshine: I think you know how the rest went

Fucking Hinata. I really shouldn't be surprised by now. They're probably going to be the death of me

Me: Is he okay? 

Sunshine: I think so, actually I don't know because after it happened and he hit the ground he kinda just got up yelled at me and ran all the way home

Sunshine: Or tried to 

Me: Jesus Christ 

Me: You guys are going to be the death of him 

Me: I hope you went after him to see if he was alright

Sunshine:...................

Me: Go

Sunshine: I'm going

Now that that's taken care of, I get out of bed and get dressed in lazy clothes which is just sweat pants and a tee shirt, I put my hair up so it's out of the way and make my way downstairs 

My parents are already gone but there's a note on the kitchen table

Hey, this is your father. First bye, Second there's food. Love ya It reads in my dad's handwriting he really didn't even need to say who was writing I can tell by just his fancy writing. I can't  
write for shit unless it's on my computer. 

I take a seat at a breakfast table and grab an apple from the basket on the table. 

I grab my phone out of my back pocket and put it on the table turning it on and going onto Tumblr to message DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter He needs a shorter name like, really

He's probably not awake now but it's worth a shot

PieIsLife: Nerd

PieIsLife: You still sleeping? 

I get up from the table leaving my phone there, feeling like it's probably going to be awhile before he answers, I start making coffee

My phone buzzes as I'm waiting for it to be done, I walk over to it and pick it up seeing who messaged 

Sunshine: I'm going to call u

Me: K 

My phone start ringing right after I send K 

"Good morning!" Yells and out of breath Hinata

"G'morning" I reply winces at how loud he is, I'm a morning person, but I just hate how loud he always is but it'd be weird if he was quite it wouldn't be normal and something would have to  
be really wrong if he was quite all of a sudden 

The coffee maker beeps, I grab a mug and pour some in waiting for Hinata to continue. He's probably on his bike

"Okay, so I went over a talked to him!" He says calming down a bit

"Yeah," I say putting sugar in my coffee

"And he's not mad!" 

"Glad to hear it" I reply taking a drink of my coffee, it could be a little stronger but it's fine I guess

"Is he hurt?" I ask continuing

"Oh" He pause for a minute "Just bruises but nothing major," he says after a second

"That's good. Are you guys coming over today?" I ask not knowing what to do today, I mean I could just have a lazy weekend but it's been a while since we all hung out 

"We can! I just have to see if Kagayama is up for it."

I just hum in response

"He said ya. What time"He says after a beat of silence 

"Soon, I'm just having coffee. Are you still at Kageyama's place?" I ask sitting on the counter 

Normally I'm not one for phone calls but I find with Hinata it's easier for him to get everything out on the phone, then in text. I'm pretty sure he has dyslexia and ADHD. 

"Yeaahhhhhhh," He says drawing out the 'yeah' it sounds like he's doing something because he's hardly talking

"What are you doing?" 

"Oh, I'm playing video games, and Kageyama is beating me. Stop you asshole!!" He screeches at the end. I bring the phone away from my ear smiling a bit

He rarely swears It's quite funny

There's a sound on the other end and Hinata's yelling and Kageyama swearing at him

"We'll be over in a bit," Says Kageyama's deeper serious voice. 

"K" 

"Bye" 

"Bye" I really wish Kageyama would take his phone more, it's just so much more straightforward.

He hangs up. 

I hang up 

I finish my coffee and jump down from the counter, I put my coffee cup in the dishwasher and go into the living room not bothering to change into anything else. Today I'm just not feeling it to try and look nice

My phone beeps I look down DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter has messaged you, I press the notification 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: dude i was sleeping

I just smile at the message, of course, he was still sleeping

PieIsLife: It's your fault for staying up till four am 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: 5am thank you very much,,,,,,bitch

PieIsLife: I love how you're not a morning person.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: bitch fite me

PieIsLife: Wow, "Who peed on your pancakes" 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: dont use my thing against me

PieIsLife: You'll live 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: nah im dying

PieIsLife: Normally I'm the one dying, don't take my thing

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: bitch 

PieIsLife: Bastard

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ouchies 

PieIsLife: I still don't believe that you're eighteen 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: me either

There's a knock on the door, I jump 

"Come in" I yell 

The door opens followed by a "Shoyo in the house bitches!" followed by an ow

Kageyama walks into the living room first, Hinata right behind him he's rubbing the back of his head

"Hello," Kageyama says 

"Kennmaaaa!!" Hinata half yells and runs over to hug me, I hug him back 

After are hugging I look at Kagayama and then smirk 

"You got hit by a bike" 

He just swears under his breath a sits down on the couch a little ways away from me 

Hinata just giggles, so I'm guessing they worked everything out

"Did he hurt you?" I ask him, ignoring Shoyo's giggles

"Not really, I was pissed but it's fine now" Kageyama half grumbles

"Nooo, show him the back of your leg," Hinata says

"Fine" He grumbles and stands up and lifts up the leg of his sweats and turns around, there's bruised tire track on the back of his leg, it looks like it hurts it's all purple and blue 

"Nasty," I say 

Kageyama just nods and sits down 

"What do you guys want to do today?" Hinata asks sitting down next to me

"I don't care," I say

"Die," Kageyama says 

"Shhhhh..... That's for later"Hinata says winking

Kageyama just has a disturbed look on his face

"Shhhh, Shoyo don't ruin the surprise," I say playing along

"Why are you guys still plotting to kill me?" Kageyama asks glaring at us 

"We just want to make your life more exciting, you'll never know when it's coming," I say back grabbing the tv remote and going through the channels 

"How nice of you" He grumbles

"Right!" Hinata says looking up from his phone

"Let's watch movies, I don't want to do anything today," I say laying down and putting my head on Shoyo's lap. I ignore the glare from Kageyama, if they both like each their I don't see why  
they can't just tell each their, everyone already knows.

"Okay!" Hinata chirps obviously not noticing his glares 

When Hinata isn't looking I stick my tongue out at Kageyama he blushes and looks away 

I love them so much. I've never been one for many people, I used to hate being around people, I rarely left the house, only when my parents needed me and school, I wasn't bullied but it's  
school it's just shit. Then I met Shoyo and he right away said we were friends and then he introduced Kageyama and me, at first I was a little if-y with him but now I like Kageyama normally when people like Kageyama are around I feel uncomfortable because they're judging looks. But once I got to know him I found him really sweet and silly in some sense, it also helped when I got medicine but they're the main reason I'm more comfortable with myself and people. 

"What should we watch," I say looking up at Shoyo 

"Hmmmmmmmm...." Shoyo says getting lost in thought 

"Oooooo! I know let's watch bad dramas and dye!" Hinata says getting excited like a puppy 

"Please never say "And dye" Like that again," Kageyama says looking at him 

"Buttt" 

"No, buts' just don't," Kageyama says 

"Yeah, just boobs" I say looking seriously up at Shoyo 

He makes a weird confused face "Jesus Christ" 

"That took longer than it should've" I say 

"Yeah, really," Kageyama says agreeing with me than looking back at his phone, looking at dank memes (Probably) 

"Let's do that though," I say going onto Netflix seeing as they have a pretty good bunch of dramas 

"Yesssssssss!" Hinata cheers

"Whatever," Kageyama grumbles

So we watch bad dramas all day taking breaks sometimes to get food or go to the bathroom 

Me and Hinata are waiting for Kageyama to come back from making popcorn on one of our breaks it's like eight or so 

"You should really just talk to him about it" I say looking down at Shoyo his head now in my lap 

"About what?" Shoyo asks looking up at me

"About the way you feel duh?" 

He raises an eyebrow

"Yeahhhh butttt" He says drawing it out after thinking about it for a second

"But what? You already know he's gay." I say flicking him on the forehead 

"I know, but what if he doesn't like me back" he replies rubbing his head 

I go back to playing with his hair (It's really fluffy okay) 

"There's no way he doesn't like you," I say looking him in the eyes

"Yes, there is. He also knows I'm pan but still he could think that I don't see him that way because we've been friends for only a short while." He says closing his eyes

"Anyway, what about you?" He asks opening his eyes 

"What about me?" I ask not knowing what he's talking about

"Oh please don't tell me you don't like someone, I see you smiling at your phone at lunch and stuff. So don't sass me, young lady" 

Oh, he's talking about DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter of course. I don't like him, I don't even know his name

"That's just because of my Tumblr friend and you know that"

"Dude, I can't even make you smile at your phone like a loser and we're best friends," He says rolling his eyes

That's when Kageyama walks in holding a boil 

"What you talking about?" He asks sitting down next to me, closer this time. Because we're having a cuddle puddle. Don't question it 

"Kenma's love life" Hinata replies not missing a beat but still blushing a bit

"You have a love life," Kageyama says raising an eyebrow

"Yes," Hinata says 

"Apparently," I say glaring down at Hinata 

"There's this person on Tumblr that makes them smile at they're phone," Hinata says

"So?" Kageyama asks not understanding how that would make sense 

"So they like this person," Hinata says matter a factly

"I don't like him, I don't even know his name," I say calmly 

"Gasp it's a dude," Kageyama says boredly 

"Rude," Hinata says glaring at him 

"Shoyo, I don't like him, I haven't even known him a month," I say matter factly back 

He looks up at me "Surrrreeee" He says drawing it out as long as he can 

"Anyway, we watching this or nah?" Kageyama says 

"Yeet" Hinata says playing the show 

"Give me the popcorn you bitch," I say 

He looks down at the popcorn a minute then gives it to me

"Don't worry I'll make sure he gets into a good college" 

"Yes, that's all I've ever wanted for them," Kageyama says playing along and wiping a fake tear away 

"Shhhhhhh, this is important," Shoyo says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda half-assed but I think it's pretty good I don't know when I'll update again but I hope you liked this chapter *Finger guns* 
> 
> Oh, if Kageyama's name is spelled weird in any part let me know because I was just spelling it from memory and like what? Lmao. 
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time Den~


	10. Part Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's three am, I have to be up at a normal time. I thinking about dying at my computer.

(12:30 am) PieIslife: My friends fell asleep on me.

(12:32 am) DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: this is y i dont have friends.

(12:35 am) PieIsLife: sad

(12:35 am) DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: im actually surprised u have friends cus' ure so salty.

(12:40am) PieIslife: you're dead to me.

(12:40am) DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: awe our friendship is on a whole new level now

(12:40am) PieIslife: Kageyama is sleeping on me, it's honestly a little cute.

(12:40am) DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: awe is he making a scrunchie face?? your other friend im guessing

(12:48am) PieIslife: yeah but I think his face is stuck in this so-called "scrunchie" face as you say.

(12:48am) PieIslife: my other friend woke up as well, and know he's taking pictures of kag.

(12:49 am) DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: adorable.

(12:50am) PieIslife: anyway, why aren't you sleeping yet?

(12:52 am) DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: studying and dyin' kiddo.

(12:57am) PieIslife: why are you just studying now?

(12:59 am) DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: unehaja,,,,,,,,,,,i was taking carewo f my brotr and makin dinner & shit

(1:00am) PieIslife: you should get some sleep.

(1:04am) DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i knoowww,,,, but i have to get this done and i have to take care of my brothr 'cas my mo0ther is in the hospital,,,,,,,,,

(1:06am)PieIslife: are you okay?

(Seen at 1:09 am)

 

 

(5:07 am) DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: my brother just asked if u were real

(5:07 am) DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: and i honestly didnt know how to answer that.

(7:30 am) PieIslife: Should I ask why you were up at five am?

(7:30 am) PieIslife: I don't know either.

(12:30pm) DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i just told him u were salty and changed the subject,,,,

(12:34pm) DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i also had to explain what a maymay was,,,,,,iwish he didnt listen to my convos with mah bro.

(12:50pm) PieIslife: You poor soul, but that's what you get for talking the way you talk.

(4:07pm) DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Truueeeeeee

(4:10pm) PieIslife: Did you get any sleep last yesterday?

(4:45pm) DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i honestly dont remember.

(4:50pm) PieIslife: Are you sure you're okay?

(4:52pm) DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: 4 the most part ya.

(4:52pm) DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: r u ok?

(4:59pm) PieIslife: Okay... Get some sleep tonight. I'm fine my friends are still over, they're playing volleyball well I ignore them.

(5:30pm) DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: will see. nice r ur friends still being losers?

(5:32pm) PieIslife: When are they not is the real question.

(5:40pm) DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: lmaooo i have to go,,,,,ill talk to u tmrw.

(5:43pm) PieIslife: Okay, get some sleep though.

(5:43pm) DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: awe u worry about me.

(5:45pm) PieIslife: Never mind, go die in a ditch.

 

 

Kuroo's point of few.

 

I and my brother jump on the bus, him giving the driver the money, I take his hand and we walk all the way to the back.

I'm taking him to his friend's house so I can go see our mom, I think she's coming home tonight but I don't want Tai to see our mother in the hospital this is already so much for him.

It's too much for me.

"Tetsu is mommy going to be okay?" Tai asks looking up at me from beside me.

I rub his head "Of course! she's so strong," I give him a smile to try and lighten the mood.

I think she's going to be okay.

"She may even come home tonight, but I still have to talk to the doctors" I add, hugging him with one arm.

I keep my arm there, he leans on me looking back down at his lap.

"Will she?" He asks quietly.

"I'd like to think so,"

"Why didn't she just take care of herself from the beginning?" He asks looking back up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know, Tai," I said looking back out the window.

I don't know how people can deal with this type of thing.

I feel drained.

My phone buzzes, I look down its a message from Bokuto.

I unlock my phone going straight to the message.

Bro: U ok?? u havent sent me memes all day......

I press call, just so I don't have to type on handed.

I look down at Tai when I catch him looking up at me, I just roll my eyes, and bring my phone up to my ear.

Tai smiles a little.

"Brooooo, why you ignoring me?" He says before I can even greet him normally, not surprising.

"Hello, to you to Bokuto."

"Nows not the time for your sass, Kuroo."

I roll my eyes again.

Tai giggles a little.

"When is the time for my sass, bro?" I ask slyly.

"Shhhhhh, are you okay?" he asks sounding little pissed.

I drop my attitude.

"I'm fine, you're the second person to ask me that today."

"Are you really fine though? and maybe we wouldn't have to ask if we knew you were sleeping,"

"I am sleeping, some," I say quieter "There's just a lot of stuff I need to do," I continue, bring Tai closer to me.

"Tetsu I know you haven't been sleeping right since for a few months," Bokuto states.

Sometimes it's creepy how much he notices with his personality in front of people.

"Can we please have this conversion another time, I'm with Tai going to see my mom."

"Yeah....just don't brush me off, I will bring it up tomorrow after school,"

I stare out the window, I don't really want to talk about it but he's not giving me any way of getting out of it.

I swear I'm fine for the most part, I mean most teenagers don't sleep well.

It's normal.

It's normal to feel numb.

"I won't, see you tomorrow Bokuto," I say hanging up before he says anything else.

I smile sadly down at Tai, "Sorry" I say

He shakes his head, getting up and dragging me to the door, I guess I didn't notice we were already at the stop.

I walk Tai to Ebony's house, apologizing to her mom and again, being brushed off by her then running to the hospital.

It's raining now, badly.

I don't have anything to protect me from the rain so I just try to run as fast I can to not get as wet.

Greet the man at the desk before going into the elevator with two young guys holding hands, they're bickering.

"Iwa-chann," whines the taller one.

I try and ignore them and just pretend to text on my phone.

I look up for a second and the shorter one hits the other boy in the back of the head telling him to keep it down.

He looks up at me apologetically.

I shake my head as in it's okay, don't worry about it.

He just nods and looks back to the doors.

"That was creepy did you just have a conversion with that guy without talking?" The one with chestnut hair asks.

"Yes, idiot," the other one grumbles.

The elevator dings and they step out on the second floor.

I roll my eyes again.

I press the button for closing the doors once I know no one else is getting on.

I get out of the fourth floor.

I look both ways in the hallway, before going down the right one, and finding 420.

Ayeeee.

I walk into the room, my mom's sitting up, brushing her short hair with a comb.

When she sees me she lights up and gestures for me to come over. I hug her. It's awkward because she's sitting down but it's nice.

We hug for two minutes before she lets go.

"How are you?" she asks still smiling warmly.

"I should be asking you that, Mom," I say sitting down by her feet, holding her hand.

"I asked because you look exhausted. I'm fine, the doctors said I could go home, they just wanted to wait for you,"

I nod, "I'll go find your doctor, get dressed" I state getting up.

I kiss her cheek before going out the door, in search for a doctor.

I find a nurse, I tap her shoulder she turns around smiling up at me. "How can I help you?" She asks warmly.

"I'm looking for my mother's doctor,"

She nods, she looks at her clipboard before looking back up at me, " Last name?"

"Kuroo,"

She nods "I'll go get her, you can wait in your mother's room."

I nod in thanks and walk back to her room, she's gone to the bathroom to get dressed.

I sit on the bed waiting, taking out my phone and going through whatever will load, so nothing because of fuck you apple.

"Hello,"

I look up and the doctors coming into the room.

"Hi,"

"Okay, so you need to keep an eye on your mother and make sure she's taking her meds and resting for at least a week, and when she's back at work make sure she doesn't push it for at least a little while,"

I nod, I'll have to get a job.

"and make sure her diet is good, and if anything happens to bring her in or call if she faints again call 911,"

I nod, I'll have to google things I can make so she can eat well.

"That's about it," She says smiling looking up from her clipboard.

"I'm surprised we had to keep her this long but we just wanted to make sure she was going to be okay,"

"Do you think she'll be okay alone at home because I have school and work."

She nods, "She should be okay, just as long as you check up on her,"

I nod, a night job it is then.

"Okay, that's all let's get you discharged," She says smiling.

I nod again.

My mother comes back into the room in her clothes, she gets in a wheelchair and I take her all the way down the lobby and check her out and all that fun stuff.

Before taking her outside with a nurse, she stands up and she links her arm with mine as we make our way back to the bus stop.

"You don't have to worry about me too much," my mother states as we walk.

I shake my head and look down at her, "That's how we got into this, I wasn't making sure you were okay enough,"

"Don't blame yourself Tetsu it's my fault for not taking my meds and taking care of myself," She's so stubborn.

"Mom, it's not your fault you have a lot to deal with, with work, Tai and I, it's a lot,"

"I wanted this, you guys are my everything, I just didn't care for myself enough, now I know that without me my boys wouldn't be okay," She says stopping and turning to look up at me, her eyes sparkling. She's going to cry, I haven't seen her cry since our dad.

I shake my head again and continue walking, it's not right she should take care of herself, she's amazing.

We get to the bus stop, the rain and calmed down, I would've brought something to stay a little dry because I had given my mother, my jacket to keep her dry so she wouldn't get sick.

We pick up Tai, I grab him before he tackles are our mom to the ground whispering in his ear to hug her gently.

He hugs her, I thank Ebony's mom before leaving.

Tai talks our mother's ear off the whole bus ride, I put my headphones in and try and relax knowing once I get home I'll be looking for jobs and studying and sleeping for a few hours.

Something touches my thigh and I look up my mother's smiling at me sadly, she keeps her hand on my thigh for comfort for me? or herself.

She looks away to continue to talk to Tai, I just look out the window as the buildings pass by, I also count the red cars to try and calm down.

Once we get to the stop my mom takes my hand and I pick Tai up with my one and other arm, he's almost asleep now.

We make it back to the apartment in a short walk, I help Tai to bed, my mother kissing him on the forehead.

She takes my hand again and we walk out into the hall, "I love you," She says closing Tai's door behind us.

"Love you too," I say back, I help her get into bed and leave water on her bedside table in case she wakes up in the middle of the night.

I sit on the side of her bed for a while as she talks to me about all the drama she heard at the hospital, she soon is almost falling asleep, kisses my forehead before I leave the room.

I close her door quietly before walking across the hall to my small bedroom, I get out of my wet clothes not bothering to dry my hair, and I go on my computer looking up jobs at night.

There's a few, some for the night shift at McDonald's and or Wendys, in the end, I look at the one that's just cleaning a warehouse for ten dollars in an hour, from eleven to five a.m. it's not the best money but it will do and the time should work for the most part.

I'd just go to school, come home after, make dinner take care of everyone, sleep, wake up, go to work, rinse and repeat.

It can't be that hard.

I'd rarely see anyone but it'll be good, we need the money bad.

I sent my application in not worrying about the one job I have on there, It's from McDonald's I worked there in my first year of high school before I had to quit. But it should be good enough I mean they're desperate looks of the add.

After I send in a few other application in case that one doesn't work out, I study till two in the morning before I pass out on my desk, waking up again at three to move to my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know If there are any spelling mistakes. I appreciate all the comments on this! They're all so sweet. Hopefully, I'll be able to update sooner than I did this time, and sometime this week another chapter for my other fanfiction should be out soon because I started working on it the other day. 
> 
> I also think it's funny because every time I typed in Tetsu it tries and autocorrects it to Jesus and it's the best thing.
> 
> I'm half asleep so there's probably a lot of spelling mistakes.
> 
> Tumblr: Fancyenemypanda.


	11. Part Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's been a while once again. I swear I wanted to update sooner, life's just been getting in the way, and I was working on the last chapter of Almost Broken. But here's a chapter! I hope you enjoy.

(Sent: 9:45am)

PieIsLife: Did you get hit by a bus finally? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: no sadly. 

PieIsLife: Aw, my hit men failed yet again. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: u're so salty in the moring. 

PieIsLife: I'm always like this. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: let me dream m8

PieIsLife: I thought you were too dead inside to have dreams. 

PieIsLife: Maybe, you're not as emo as I thought at the beginning. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: im a child of god,,,,  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i love life,,,,,and cats. 

PieIsLife: Don't lie to me, you're about as religious as a brick. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: rude,,,,u dont know the bricks life,,,,what if they go to church everyweek,,,,what if they're apart of a church. 

PieIsLife: Stop talking about a brick as if it's alive. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: u're such a party pooper,,,,,, im going to name my first born brick now just to spite u. 

PieIsLife: That poor child.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: leave brick alone. 

PieIsLife: I don't care what you name the kid, I just feel bad because they'll have you as a dad. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: oooo :ooo 

PieIsLife: Are you hurt? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: lil'bit. 

PieIsLife: My goal is complete. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: now u can die. 

PieIsLife: But I'm comfy. 

PieIsLife: and there's a cat on me. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: :ooooo  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: a cat?!?! and u didnt tell me sooner!

PieIsLife: sent a photo. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: :o :'o  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: give me the kitty 

PieIsLife: It's not my cat. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: whos cat is it?!? 'cuz i will fite them.

PieIsLife: It's Kageyama's cat, I stole the cat and his bed. Kageyama's glaring at me. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: u demon,,,,u never take a mans cat. 

PieIsLife: Shhhhh, Kageyama has his milk he's fine now. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: is kageyama a baby? 

PieIsLife: Yeah, a baby that's stuck in a twenty-year-olds body maybe. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: lmao,,,, sounds like a movie id pay to c. 

PieIsLife: Me too. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: What's his Tumblr? im going to stock him. 

PieIsLife: Lmao, he told me not to tell you because he's been stocked enough from people.  
PieIsLife: But he didn't give me pie today so, his name is: KingOfDisappointment. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: what a gr8 name. 

PieIsLife: Right, I'm kinda jealous.  
PieIsLife: Just don't tell him that. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: not planning on it because u scare me a bit.  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: back to the cat what's the name of it. 

PieIsLife: He named his cat milk, he was a child at the time but I have a feeling it would've been the same if he got it now.  
PieIsLife: He really likes milk if you couldn't tell. 

 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i kinda figured,,,, but thank for confirming my suspicions....

PieIsLife: I have to go, Kageyama and Hinata are making me move. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: gasp but the cat. 

PieIsLife: My thoughts exactly.  
PieIsLife: Bye. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: bYe 

 

(Sent at 1:05am) 

PieIsLife: Kagayama fell asleep on the floor.  
PieIsLife: He doesn't look comfy at all. 

(Sent at 1:22 am)  
PieIsLife: I feel like my hit men finally did their job.  
PieIsLife: Or you're sleeping.  
PieIsLife: Weak.  
(Sent at 2:44 am)

PieIsLife: Okay, I'm going to go to sleep now and stop talking to myself. 

(Seen at 4:55 am) 

 

(Sent at 6:08)  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: u're the weakone.  
(Seen at 8:55)  
PieIsLife: Shhhh  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: did Kageyama sleep all night on the floor?  
PieIsLife: Dunno, let me ask.  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i hope he did,,,,  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: his cats named milk.  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: why?!?  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: kitty cats r cute & fluffy,,,nothing like milk. the cats not even white?!  
PieIsLife: He said yea, he did sleep all night on the floor now his back is feeling weird. Are you okay?  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: never,,,  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: glad hes in pain,,,,the cat's name is milk. 

PieIsLife: I have to go again. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: peace

(Sent at 5:09 pm) 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i dont know how to food. 

PieIsLife: Me either.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: u're useless to me then 

PieIsLife: I'm not worried about that, I'm useless to most people. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: rood,,,, u should hold my opinion above all 

PieIsLife: That takes too much work but thanks for your input. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: no prob Bobbio,,, 

PieIsLife: Why do you need to know how to food. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: because im a man.  
PieIsLife: O k 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: & i thought not starving to death would be a good idea today 

PieIsLife: That's good because I would be bored if you died. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter:aww u care :oo 

PieIsLife: I take it back, please go die. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: :'O

PieIsLife: You're dead to me. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: aww thats what my mom said when i got hit by a car. 

PieIsLife: I would too if you were my son. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: thats vaild. 

PieIsLife: Right? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ye,,,, ,

 

(Sent at 2:12 am)

PieIsLife: You awake?  
(Sent at 2:44 am)  
PieIsLife: I'll take that as a no, where are the memes though  
PieIsLife: Are you okay?  
PieIsLife: You've been acting kinda weird lately.  
(Sent at 3:09 am)  
PieIsLife: Ok, I'm going to bed now. 

(Sent at 5:50 am)  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: im fine,,,,nihgt  
(Seen at 6:30 am) 

(Sent at 7:08 am)  
PieIsLife: I swear you never sleep. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: same. 

PieIsLife: Are you sleeping? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: sometimes. 

PieIsLife: You should sleep more. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: yeahhhh 

PieIsLife: I'm serious

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: aww u do care. 

PieIsLife: shut it. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: awww :o

PieIsLife: If I say yes will you sleep more? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: probably not,,,, 

PieIsLife: Go die in a ditch. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: cant right now maybe later. 

PieIsLife: Kay. 

 

(Sent at 5:30 pm) 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i still dont know how to food. 

PieIsLife: I still can't help you. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: oh shit,,,,, i thought you had learned just tto teach me. 

PieIsLife: I wouldn't even do that for my mother. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: U're a horrible child. 

PieIsLife: Yeppie. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: burn in hell 

PieIsLife: That's what I was planning. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: cool cool cool meet u there. 

 

(sent at 11:15 pm) 

PieIsLife: What do you look like? 

(Seen at 5:00 am) 

(Sent at 7:30 am)  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: a handsome devil,,,,why? 

PieIsLife: Kageyama and Hinata won't stop asking. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: its ok i know u want to see this handsome face,,, u dont need to hide behind ur friends. 

PieIsLife: Dead to me.  
PieIsLife: I'm serious though, they keep asking, and maybe I want to know what the person I've been talking to for a few weeks looks like. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: im at school now,,,, tla k later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this!  
> I don't know when I'll be able to post again because ahhh.  
> Tomorrow though I'm going to a con and I'm cosplaying as Kagayama which is going to be awesome~ 
> 
> As always let me know if there are any spelling mistakes/grammar mistakes, so I can fix them to make it more enjoyable.
> 
> Until next time Den-


	12. Part Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye look at that I updated close together instead of a month later. Well, it is a new month but that's beside the point!

Kenma's point of view. 

"Don't you dare fall asleep on the floor again, Kageyama," 

"Leave me alone, I don't like schoolwork," 

"I don't either but you don't see me falling asleep on the floor," 

I watch lazily as Kageyama and Hinata start arguing on the floor surrounded with their homework. 

Me on my bed trying pretending to do my work, I'm honestly not in the mood.

"Just let him do what he wants," I said finally just to stop them from fighting more. 

"Fine," Hinata grumbles, going back to his math homework. 

 

Kageyama's just laying on the floor staring at the ceiling. 

I go back to trying to get lost in my work but it's not working at all, all day today I've been kinda out of it, Hinata noticed but hasn't said anything about, which I'm glad. 

Hopefully, it will be better tomorrow, but I normally have weeks of just this weird numb but also not numb feeling? 

I sigh and dump my stuff on the floor, Hinata looks up at me and gives me a small smile before turning back to his work. 

Kageyama's lost in the thought, again. 

He's normally in his own little world but it's still a little odd, for him not even to jump, from the noise. 

I lay down on my bed staring at the ceiling as well. 

Hinata soon jumps up on my bed abounding his work, he lies beside me staring at the side of my face.  
"Are you okay?" he asks, whispering. 

I nod, "I think so, just a bit out of it," 

Nothing's really happened to put me in this mood, my parents haven't been home much, I've been with Hinata and Kageyama a  
few times a week, and I've been alone enough to not feel overly anxious. 

"Okay, just let me know if you want us to leave," 

I nod. 

I don't mind having them here, it's different, when they're not being overly loud it's nice, I like their personalities and the relationship we have together. 

"What do you thinks going on with the mysterious guy online?" Hinata said wiggling his eyebrows at me to lighten the mood. 

I told Hinata and Kageyama about DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter and how he's been acting lately, It seems kinda weird, but I don't know him well enough to bring it up, well maybe I can but I'm not going to, I mean he hasn't said anything about it besides that one night when he said his mom was in hospital but he seemed very out of it that night. 

I shake my head, "I think he's going through some stuff, but he doesn't bring it up and I don't know how to," 

Hinata nods again, "Hmmm, he does seem like a really odd guy, if he's not even willing to send you a picture to see what he looks like, but it's his right to keep it a secret even if he already knows what you look like," 

"Anyway, what's going on with you," I whisper back trying to change the subject. 

He shrugs his shoulders the best he can laying down. "I dunno things are the same, I've been looking after my sister a lot. And getting help from Yachi on homework stuff, so same old," 

"Your mom still working a lot then," 

Hinata lost his dad when he was younger, his mom works a lot and rarely is home, so he has to either look after his sister or find someone to look after her, Hinata did have a job for awhile but his mom forced him to quit so he could get good grades and play volleyball. 

"Yeah, she's off today but is back to work for the next month with one day off. I've been thinking of getting my job back because my grades are back up, but I think she's still against it." He said, rolling his at the end. 

"What going on with Tobio?" I ask quietly. 

Hinata looks over his shoulder at Kageyama, Kageyama's still laying on the floor but his eyes are closed now. 

Hinata looks back over at me and shrugs again," I don't think he's been getting much sleep lately, I don't why though I asked him about it, he didn't want to talk about though." 

Kageyama stands up suddenly, texting someone on his phone, "I have to go," He mumbles before grabbing his stuff and leaving. 

Once the door is closed we both just look at each their, "Well, bye!" Hinata yells after him. 

I just roll my eyes.

"Anywho, I should also get going before my mom thinks I got hit by a bus on the way home, " Hinata states, standing up and putting his stuff away before he leaves my room he gives me a hug then runs out the door. 

I stay seated on my bed a moment after he leaves before, I put my homework away, I then wonder downstairs to get something for dinner. 

I go into the kitchen just standing in the doorway not really sure what I should make, after standing there awhile longer I grabbed some leftovers and warmed it up and ate it. 

Returning to my room not full, falling onto my bed, I grab my phone and stare at it. 

I unlock it and go on to Tumblr to see if there are any new messages, there are a few memes from DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter, but nothing else, I decided just to send a quick hello, then hiding my face in my pillows. 

My phone buzzes in my hand. 

'ayyeeee,' is all he replied with. 

Which is better than being ignored. 

(Sent at 5:31 pm) 

Me: Did you learn how to food yet? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: nah,,,,, i may or may not have set the fire alarm off and freaked my little brother out.....

I smile a little at that. 

Me: One day you'll get it, or you'll kill yourself and your family trying. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: as always so you're so sweet and uplifting,,,, 

Me: It's one of my many charms. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: of course it is,,, 

Me: Well duh. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i finally got the fire alarm to shut off,,,,, im a god amongst men,,, 

Me: You just got it to turn off now?! how long has it been on? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i dont know like a half hour,,,,,,,

Me: What the fuck 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: shush im learning,,,, 

Me: What how to set your house on fire? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: no i already know how to do that. 

Me: You're an idiot. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: that is true,,, 

Me: Yeah it is. What are you going to do about your burnt food? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i dont know man, i made rice without burning it,,,,, so well just eat that i guess.... 

Me: Rip 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: yeahhhhhhhhh

I don't know how to respond to that so I don't say anything back, I just turn on my music and go through Instagram.  
I think of something to ask him so I go back on Tumblr. 

Me: Whats you Instagram? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i dunno,,,let me check. 

Me: Ok. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i dont know my username because my friend stole my phone & changed it cuz hes an asshole. 

Me: is this the same friend you stole the boyfriend from? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: HAH no, i have more than two friends and that friend is back to talkin' to me btw,,,, i have a friend with glasses,,, he stole my phone. 

Me: Wow, is it the same friend I have with glasses? 

Me: And why don't you just change your name back? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: some1s bitter 2day. i also dont know how to change it so fite me. 

Me: I'm always like this, why don't you just google it or something. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: nah. the username is pain-in-the-ass

Me: Okay. 

Me: I think that name suits you.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: shush u dont know my life. 

I go back onto Instagram and look it up, as I thought it all it has is memes on it and a few pictures of a guy that looks a lot like an Owl. 

I press on the most recent post, it's a video. 

The cameras on two guys holding hands, one's the owl looking guy, and the guy holding his hand is very pretty he's looking away from the camera though, they're on the side of the road I can faintly hear traffic in the background. 

It's just that for a moment, then a voice from behind the cameras speaks a rich deep voice, DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBette I'm guessing. 

All he says is "Bro, I dare you to get hit by a car," The owl looking guy just flips him off before returning to his conversation with his boyfriend, then it's back to the beginning. 

I don't understand what that was about. Who cares I guess?  
I was kinda hoping for a picture of him but no. 

I scroll through a few more pictures and I find one of a guy with glasses that's flipping off the camera as well, it seems he's very liked by his friends. 

The caption just says he's extra salty today and I may have stolen his glasses. Again.

 

I go on the thingamajig where you see what other posts that person has been tagged in there are a lot of memes. I press on the one that's not, it's picture of a guy laying in a bed with their head under a bunch of pillows and their feet sticking out of the end of a blanket, the caption reads 'I always ask my bro how he gets his major bedhead, and now I know.' The person who posted it is the Owl guy, his name is just owl_bro2.o. 

I feel like a stocker so I get out of the app right away, at least I didn't like any of the posts, I know more about him now though. 

I go back onto Tumblr to see if he messaged again, but he hasn't. 

I turn off my phone and go back to staring at the ceiling. My parents won't be back for a few more days, they're both on business trips. I have food for a few more days which is good, I'm not doing anything tomorrow and I don't want to. 

I'll just stay home and play video games or watch movies or something, I don't want to be around people now.  
I don't think it's because I spent too much time with people, I'm just done for the weekend. 

I'll tell Hinata not to call or come over tomorrow unless it's an emergency, later. Tonight. Later tonight. 

I get up from my bed and go over to my desk, I'll just have to suffer through the rest of my homework for something to do which is truly sad, it's almost seven now, I'll try and make it nine then I'll play a game or something. 

At nine I finish everything, the music in the background helped just calm piano music, nothing heavy. I turn off my music and get ready for bed before falling into my bed, I grab my phone to play an app. 

I check the time a while later to see it's already one in the morning, I got really lost in this stupid app, I turn off my phone and try and sleep. 

I turn back on my phone and send a quick message to Hinata, I go on Tumblr after that thinking I'll message DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter, I stare at the contact before I turn off my phone again, I don't need to bother him again tonight. I shouldn't have said anything any other night either, It just feels different with him for some reason, I hate it and love it? 

I shouldn't have said anything to him from the beginning probably, I should've just let it go.  
He doesn't need me bothering him, and I shouldn't need him. 

I fall asleep awhile later. 

 

 

Two days later.

 

I wake up to my alarm blaring like crazy I turn it off quickly getting up and getting dressed I just throw on whatever, still not really in the mood for dressing up, or being around people at all. 

I go into the bathroom, I do my eyeliner but that's it then I leave, I go down into the kitchen where my dads having probably his third cup of coffee, he's already dressed for work so a black suit with a yellow tie. 

I ignore him and pour myself some coffee putting some bread in the toaster before. 

Once my toast pops I just put some butter on it then I go and sit at the table with my coffee, and my food.  
I continue to ignore my dad who sits across from me, I and my dad used to be pretty close, but once I came out we grew apart, he's excepting for the most part but he doesn't know how to act, so he's just kinda cold to me. 

"How are you?" He asks not looking up from his newspaper. 

I thought newspapers died out a long time ago, but I guess I was wrong. 

I shrug my shoulders not looking up from my plate. 

"Words," he grumbles. 

"I'm just dandy, and yourself," I mutter to my plate. 

I can feel his stare, I try and ignore that too. 

"Are you going to your therapist this week too?" he's asks ignoring me being a pleasant person. 

I nod, finishing up my food and coffee and leaving. 

I go straight to the bus stop, once it gets there I jump in a go to the back and put in my headphones to block everyone out when we pull up to Kageyama's stop, I pull out one of my headphones he sits next to me and grunts out a good morning. 

I nod in acknowledgment. 

Kageyama sinks down in his seat, he looks tired.  
I tap his shoulder he looks up at me, I tap my shoulder to say it's okay if he leans on me. 

He just nods in thanks, he doesn't put his head on my shoulder right away but does awhile later. 

His eyes are closed but I can tell he's not sleeping so I just leave it.  
I really don't want to be at school today. 

 

I still wish I could have a normal conversation with my father, it just feels weak, when I was younger I was his son me and him would watch old movies together and he'd try to play video games with me. 

I kinda miss it. 

When I came out as genderfluid he pulled away more, and when I came out as pansexual he pulled away all the way, now we just have awkward conversations at meals.  
He asks too much about how therapy is going. My parents put me into therapy when I was five and couldn't make any friends they thought it would help, it did sorta. I mean knowing I have an anxiety disorder helped me, but it made my parents more anxious about everything going on with me. 

I didn't meet Hinata and Kageyama until I was a lot older, I think around middle school I thought they were dating but I was wrong they just have big ass crushes on each their, and Kageyama's very oblivious to Hinata's feelings. 

Even when my parents found out I had made friends they were still anxious. My mother because she didn't want my feelings hurt, and my dad was mad at himself for me not making friends, and then when he met them he thought I'd catch their gay it seemed. 

I very much did catch their gay. My poor father. 

When we pull up to the school me and Kageyama leave each their for our classes.  
I haven't seen Hinata yet, I go into my classroom, it's still early so only a few people are in here, I take out my phone and see that there's a message from DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter, I really wish he'd change his name I know at one point he did but he just changed it back later. 

 

(6:09 am) 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: MAKING MY WAY DOWNTOWN 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: WALKING FAST 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: FACES PASS 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: AND I'M HOME BOUND

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: STARING BLANKLY AHEAD 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: MAKING MY WAY

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: THROUGH THE CROWD 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: AND I NEED YOU 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: AND I MISS YOU

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter is typing.... 

Me: STOP 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: fuck u you ruined it. 

Me: and you ruined my day, by making me have that song stuck in my head. 

Me: Wait do you have that whole song memorized? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: possibly? is that something you're attracted to because

Me: I will say that's impressive but I think you could've used those memorizing skills for something better. And no I'm not attracted to that because that would be just weird. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: dont lie to urself. and just to let u know my bro thinks it's a great skill. 

Me: I'm sure he would. I don't lie. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: not even to ur parents? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: yeah,,,,i shouldnt have said something about my bro, that was a bad idea,,, because he also thinks memorizing the whole frozen soundtrack is a gr8 idea. 

Me: No, I wouldn't lie to my parents. yeah just don't ever bring him up if you want to mention something you think is cool and impressive even though it's not.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Come on,,,,,noteven when they ask how you're doing?!?! leave my boi out of this i love him. 

Me: At first he's your bro now he's your boi, make up your mind. Well, this is getting dark, but yeah I guess you could call it a lie, but I don't see it that way because I know that they don't really care. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ohhhh emo,,,,, but i getu fam. Dark just like my mind...dun...dun..dun... leAve mE alOnE iLoVe hiM 

Me: I think you need help. oKaY. ThIs iS mEgA EmO

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: my heart,,,,,u memed 2 tymes in 1 text bubble. 

Me: BYE 

 

I turn off my phone completely putting it my bag, the teacher came in a second later. 

 

Once it's lunch time, I dash out of the classroom just to get away from people not really caring how it makes me look, I will later but that's a later me problem. 

I grab my lunch from my locker and go outside to the normal place we eat lunch together. Hinata's already there wearing a big sweater, that I recognize as Kageyama's. 

I sit down beside him leaning against the school, Hinata's talking on the phone so he just smiles at me once he looks over. 

He hung up a minute later. 

"Hi, Shoyo," I mutter biting into my sandwich. 

"Hello, Kenma," He said with a big smile, putting his phone in the pocket of the sweater before digging through his bag to find his lunch. 

"Why are you wearing Tobio's sweater?" I asked getting to the point. 

"Oh," He says blushing and looking down at the sweater, "I told Kageyama I was cold because we sit next to each their in math, and he gave me his sweater."

I stop eating just to stare at him, then bluntly say "Gay," and go back to eating. 

He blushes even more if possible, "No--no not gay, we're just friends!" he exclaims. 

"Yeah, yeah. sure. tell me that when you're married to okay?" 

"Shush Kenma! we really are just friends even though I have feelings for him, they're not returned though," he said getting quieter at the end. 

"Oh my god, just hit in the head or something, or hit on him or something, Jesus Christ."

"Shush," He said hitting me over the head and pointing behind me, I look over to see Kageyama approaching us. 

Kageyama takes a seat next to me, "Do either of you have a gun?" He asks calmly.

I just raise my eyebrow at him.

"No, why would we have guns," 

"Oh well, I need new friends then," He states looking forward again sipping on his milk. 

"Can you elaborate on why you need a gun?" Hinata asks, looking over at him. 

"Oh, well, I either need it to shot myself with, or to shot my history teacher," 

"I vote of shooting yourself with it because going to jail for life wouldn't be to fun," 

"Yeah, it would be quite a downer," Kageyama replies not looking concerned at all. 

"I vote for neither because you're both fucked up," Hinata states eating some of his rice. 

I nod my head, that's a valid reason. 

I pull my phone out of my backpack, I turn it on. A few messages from DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter pop up. I unlock my phone and press on one of the notifications. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: NO DONT LEAVE ME IM STIL L WALKINGGGGG

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: im so alone

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: and its cold. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i just got hit on 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: by a lady 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: good thing she doesnt know how gayyyyy i am 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ok u relyl hate me i see. i gotchu its understandable. but what will i do with these kids,,,, i cant pay for college 4 all of them 

I roll my eyes, Hinata laughs I look over at him he's reading the messages over my shoulder. I don't mind. 

"He's very overdramatic, " Hinata said. 

"He really is, I wish he'd stop," 

"No, you don't you like it," Hinata said wiggling his eyebrows at me. 

"He's right you know, you like this guys personality," Kageyama said out of nowhere. 

"You're oblivious, so shush," I state. 

"No, I'm not!" 

"That's what they all say," I say thinking of something to write back to him. 

Me: I'm sure the lady on the street would be a great wife for you and our children 

I lock my phone before Hinata can read my response. 

Hinata and Kageyama are arguing about something again, so I finish eating and leave for my next class, I sit in the empty classroom doodling in my notebook. 

The teacher comes in a few moments later, I sink down in my seat, wishing it was over already. 

 

When we're back on the bus, well me and Kageyama anyway, Kageyama still looks like he's going to pass out, I try to ignore just for his sake. 

We both have our headphones in ignoring one another we get along just fine most of the time but we're done talking which I'm glad because I honestly don't know what to talk about and I doubt he knows what to talk about either. We're both just not talkative people. 

Hence Hinata. 

Kageyama gets off first I wave when he gets off he waves back, and that's that just a few more stops and I'm home. 

When my stop comes into few I'm already ready to get off, I get up before it fully stops and almost fall over but I grab a hold of a seat before and wonder off. 

I pretty much run to my room once I get inside.  
I sit at my desk out of breath, not sure of what to do now. 

Bring my knees up to my chest and close my eyes to try and focus on my music. 

My mother's still not home, I wish she was she's the buffer between me and my dad, the buffer I never thought we would need.  
I've been told I have daddy issues. 

I sit there for awhile longer before unplugging my headphones from my phone and just letting the music into my room I get up and flop on my bed, rolling onto my back, I go on Tumblr. 

There are more messages. 

 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i dont think it will work out between me and the lady, im gay shes old it just wont work out. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i know ure jealous that i can get even fifty year old ladies to hit on me its okay. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i finally made it!!!!!!! be proud.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: todays my dad 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: day fuck. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i got hit on again 

Me: By an old man? 

Me: dad and day are very different things.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: daddy day

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: nah this kid at my school was testing pick-up lines on me. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: for his boyfriend but its the thought that counts. 

Me: Why would he test them on you, I'm sure there were better choices.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ouchie bud. and no there wasnt we were alone ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Me: So he could test pick-up lines for his boyfriend. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i know right, i feel like a dirty little secret, but taller. and hotter.

Me: I think you're pushing it there bud. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) am i really? 

Me: I wouldn't know I don't even know what you look like. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i think u can tell from my lovely typing style and personality not everythings about looks. 

Me: This is how I know you're ugly because the only person who thinks you're cute is your mom and a fifty year old lady you met on the street. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: thats very valid. but my bro also said i was hot,,,,,,, and if u knew what his boyfriend looked like,,, hes got some pretty good taste. 

Me: I'm standing by my statement until you finally send me a picture of what you look like. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ahhhh but i suck at selfies. 

Me: I swear you're an old man or something. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: only on the 1nside sadly. 

Me: Sadly? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: id be closer to death and i can yell at people when theyre on my lawn,,,,,, i still do that now tho. 

Me: You're half way there. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: whoa-oh lemon and a pear. 

Me: Why do I still talk to you? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: im charming

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: good looking

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: an all around great guy 

Me: No, No, and no. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: harsh. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: the real question is why do i still talk to u.

Me: I'm cute and sometimes nice. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: u r kinda cute,,,,,,, not nice at all tho 

Me: I have to go to therapy bye. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: get urself fixed well ure there. 

Me: That's not how it works. 

 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i know but we all need dreams. 

Me: Fuck you. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Me: bYE

I jump up opening my bedroom door to see my dad standing there with his hand still up. 

"Yes?" I ask, still feeling the blush on my face. 

"You ready? why are you flustered? do you have a fever?" 

I shake my head, "No, it's nothing. Yes, I'm ready let's go." 

He just nods his head, still looking at me weirdly before leaving the hallway to go down the stairs. I grab a sweater and run after him, trying to keep my mind off of what DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter said. 

He thinks I'm kinda cute. 

What 

The 

Fuck

It's not working not thinking about it, I try harder pushing it out of my mind. 

The whole drive to my therapist is quiet piano music playing in the background, making it more awkward for me when he starts humming to it. 

Once we're there I pretty much bolt out of the car, my dad doesn't follow me inside. 

I wait in the waiting room playing with my fingers, Suga comes out a moment later, gesturing me to follow him back into the room, I stand up and follow silently. 

I take a seat on the couch, Suga closes the door and sits down across from me in his chair. 

"Evening Kenma, how are you doing today?" He asks with a bright smile. 

"I'm okay," 

He just nods, "How's everything at home?" 

"It's fine, I think. I mean my mom's still not back from her business trip and it's just me and my dad, it still feels forced to be around him." I said bringing my knees up to my chest. 

"Have you tried talking to him or?" 

"Kinda we had breakfast together and he asked how I was and I said I was dandy, and he ignored it and asked if I was going to therapy still." 

"I think you and your dad have some communication problems, it's not a bad thing and it's something you can work on." 

"Yeah, we do, my mom said I get my anxiety disorder from my dad even though he hasn't been diagnosed with anything," 

"Yeah, I see that happen a lot, it's really common in men too, most just ignore it or try and deal with it, sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. Because having anxiety is a "weakness" and men can't show weakness," Suga states with air quotes. 

"That's stupid," I said bluntly. 

Suga nods, "It is." 

"One of the strongest people I know, has horrible anxiety, he deals with it with medicine because it's so bad, but it still steals him sometimes," He continues looking thoughtfully at a picture on his coffee table.

 

"Anything else happens this week? How are Kageyama and Hinata? and this guy you're talking to online?" He asks brighten up again with a big smile. 

"I didn't want to go to school this morning really badly, Kageyama and Hinata are fine, Kageyama's still hasn't caught onto Hinata feelings," I said not saying anything about DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter because I'm still confused. 

"I'm sure Kageyama will figure it out soon," 

"And How is everything with the online friend?" 

"I dunno, it's fine I guess, he's been acting weird the last little while though," 

Suga nods, "I see, and you don't feel comfortable asking him about it because I'm sure he probably needs someone to talk to." 

"No, I'm worried I'll bother him, we didn't talk for a few days then he messaged me out of nowhere, which is better than not talking. But I just don't know how to bring it up because I know he's not sleeping much." I say calmly trying to keep my voice neutral. 

"Well, you now know that he does enjoy talking to you," he states writing something down on his clipboard. "Now, let's talk more about your dad and your school," 

I nod. 

The next half hour is spent talking about whatever, I leave the office and stand in the waiting room, waiting for my dad to pull up.  
A few moments later, he pulls up to the door, I calmly walk out of the office and hop into the car, the same piano music is playing, my dad doesn't say anything he just pulls out of the parking lot, still humming to the music. 

"How did it go?" He speaks up once we're ten minutes from the house. 

I shrug my shoulder, hoping that a good enough answer. 

"Words Kenma," 

I glare at him a moment before looking out my window again, "It was fine," I watch the rain slide down the window, tracing a raindrop until it reaches the bottom of the window and start again with another one. 

He nods his head, I want to tell him to use your words like he tells me but I'm done talking so I just let it go, and continue to stare out the window. 

When we pull into the driveway the garage, I'm out the door before the cars parked. 

I go into the kitchen I grab an apple then wonder to my room, closing the door softly behind me, and leaning against it and sliding down until I'm seated on the floor.  
I take my phone out of my sweater pocket, I unlock it I play a game for awhile before getting bored or that, I throw out my apple core and go to my bathroom, I remove my makeup and put on sweat pants instead of dress pants. 

I stand in front of the mirror for a moment, I pull my hair up to get it out of my face, and brush my teeth, and go back to my room, I go on to my bed, leaning against the wall bringing my knees up to my chest. 

The numb feeling is still there, me and Suga talked about it a little, but I changed the subject after awhile, I'm sure he noticed but he let it slip this time, we'll probably talk about it next Monday. 

I go back onto my phone, going on to texts to see if Hinata's still alive. 

Me: Shoyo 

Me: Did Natsu kill you? 

Sunshine: she almost did shes sleeping noww tho, im a free man again. 

Me: Are you really a man? 

Sunshine: leave my height out of this, before i get Natsu to hunt u down. 

Sunshine: youre not even that much taller then me!

Me: Don't put your sister after me, she's a demon. 

Sunshine: Shush, im going into the group chat, before Kags feels left out.

Me: I doubt he will but okay. 

 

I go into the group chat for something to do.

 

SunShineGuy: Kags 

SunShineGuy: Where are u, u milk loving freak.

Me: He hates you.

SunShineGuy: Im a great person, nobody can hate me.

Me: What about the tall guy with glasses in your study hall.

SunShineGuy: hes not human. 

BlueBerryBoi: I agree hes not human

SunShineGuy: Kags!!!

 

Me: Hello, husband of mine. 

BlueBerryBoi: Hello partner.  
BlueBerryBoi: I sound like a cowboy. 

Me: overdramticSorry not sorry. 

SunShineGuy: dont ignore me!!

BlueBerryBoi: Im leaving again. 

Me: Told you he hates you, me and him are forever. 

SunShineGuy: how can i say im sorry?

Me: I don't think there's anything you can do, you've done enough. 

BlueBerryBoi: both overdramatic I really do have to go. 

Me: Bye. 

SunShineGuy: Oh  
SunShineGuy: we were being a little overdramatic. 

BlueBerryBoi: No shit. Bye. 

SunShineGuy: goodbye 

Me: Goodbye my dear.

I go off of messages to Tumblr, seeing that there are messages from DogAreCoolButCatsAreBetter

(sent at 7:50 pm)

DogAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i brunt off half of my eyebrow,,,,,,,new look hello.

DogAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: holy fuck did it hurt tho,,,, my little brothers laughing his ass off tho.

 

(Seen at 9:09 pm)

Me: Stop cooking  
Me: You're going to kill someone. 

DogAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i would but i have no other choice,,,, if u dont hear from me again its because i went up in flames along with my hopes and dreams of becoming a cook.

Me: I hope that's not what you want to do. 

DogAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: nah its not, but i have to go to work now byeeee.

Me: Goodbye, get some sleep.  
(sent) 

(Message deleted.)

Me: Bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this! and as you can tell I changed my name on here, so woohoo.  
> Con was a lot of fun, but it was on Canada day so it was a little crazy, but it was good! I cosplayed as Kageyama which was sweet. 
> 
> Anywho, I'm going to try and update soon again, this took me two or so days I think which is really good because it's over 5,000 words. 
> 
> Yes, this is the same Suga that's a therapist in my other fanfiction, whoa. 
> 
> Until next time -TooAceForThisShit


	13. Part Thirteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again kiddos. 
> 
> This isn't a very long chapter but I hope to update again in the next couple of days.   
> I've been quite busy but I have the whole weekend now! so yay! more writing and no sleep, my fav.

A pricing sound broke through my cloud of sleep, making me sit up in bed heart racing refusing to slow down, panic controlling my body and mind, alarm still blaring in the background making things worse, I try and hit my phone on my bedside table but nothing works and I hear it clatter to the floor. 

I gasp again trying to get oxygen into my lungs, that's when I truly start to panic. Nothing's going in, I gasp again.   
I put my head between my knees, this hasn't happened since I was ten.   
In and out. 

One. 

Two. 

Three.

Four. 

Five. 

Six. 

Seven. 

Eight. 

I break the counting by panicking again. I can't think of anything to make my calm down, all I hear is the alarm, and everything is fuzzy.   
Clawing at my neck, trying to get a breath in, I roll onto my side, holding onto my head to my knees.   
Tears leaking down my cheeks, breathing getting harder, I just need my shirt off, now. 

Remember the counting start again.   
One in.

Two out. 

Three in. 

Four out. 

Five in. 

Six out. 

Seven in. 

Eight out. 

Nine in. 

Ten out. 

I take off my shirt once I'm calmer, still trying to get everything back in control, I put my feet on the ground and my hands on knees hanging my head. I grab the glasses from my bedside table to clear my vision.   
I'm fine, I'm okay, it's the weekend, I just have to get through work taking care of my brother and my mother, everything's fine.   
Who cares if I'm not sleeping enough I've never slept enough, I'm just working this time instead of doing nothing.   
I stand up feeling dizzy and falling back down on my bed.   
I take a few more deep breaths and stand up again, throwing on some clothes I could care less about and leaving my room meeting my mother in the hallway in her work uniform. 

"Oh, Tetsu what are you doing up so early?" She asks brushing her hair with a comb. 

"Ah, work?" I said still distorted, " Why are you up?" I asked raising an eyebrow, I didn't think she went back to work today. 

"Oh, well, you take the day off, ya?" She said putting throwing the comb back into her room, "I'm going to work today remember? I don't need to be on bedrest anymore, and quite frankly I don't think I could stand another day," She said straightening her shirt up. 

"I can still work, as well," 

She raises an eyebrow at me looking skeptical "Tetsuro you're not working today you're taking care of your little brother and yourself, I know you're not sleeping much from the bags under eyes, I know you took up these jobs because we need the money but it's stupid really. I'm the mother and I take care of my children and you take care of me when I can't anymore," She states being down with this conversion. 

She's so stubborn. 

"Just listen to me this once and don't be stupid, okay? I love you so much and seeing you do this to yourself hurts me and Tai," She said coming closing and putting her hand on my cheek to look into my eyes better, she stares at me a moment before hugging me to herself. 

I hug her back. 

"Why are you so stubborn," I whine. 

"Where the hell do you think you got it from, you defiantly didn't get it from your lump of a dad that's for sure," She said with affection in her voice, releasing me and bumping me on the shoulder with hers on her way to the stairs. 

"I'm not quitting my job!" I yell down the stairs. 

"Good because we could use the money! but don't work as much~" She yells back. 

"Okay, you brat," 

"Love you too, idiot son!" 

I roll my eyes and head to the bathroom, I look in the mirror, there are huge bags under my eyes and tear tracks down my face, I sigh. I'm surprised my mother didn't say anything about those.  
I take another breath in, splashing my face with water after, going to the bathroom and washing my hands and putting my contacts in, before going into the kitchen to join my family.   
Tai's talking animatedly to our mom about something, I sit across from him patting my pockets for my phone but remembering I left it in my room after my fucking panic attack. 

I sigh but don't move. 

"Tetsu what's wrong?" Tai asks stopping talking about whatever he was before. 

"It's nothing Tai," I said shaking my head. 

"Did you call work yet?" Mom asks from where she's cooking eggs. 

"Not yet, left my phone upstairs." 

She nods flipping the eggs, "Okay, remember to call them though, will they be okay with the last minute cancellation?" 

"They should be," I grumble, playing with one of Tai's toy cars that are on the table. 

She nods again turning back to the food, singing under her breath. 

I stand from the table moving to one of the cabinets in the small kitchen pulling that open and grabbing the things mom needs to do before she has to leave. After that, I move to another cabinet to get plates and what not putting those on the table. 

"Orange juice Tai?" I ask moving to the fridge. 

"Yea! thank you, Tetsu!" 

Nod my head in you're welcome you little kid. That's right. 

Once I've gotten everything and placed it on the table I return to my seat, Tai goes back to talking about something else taking breaks every once and awhile to take a sip of his juice. 

Spacing out and thinking of everything I'll have to do today, I'll probably have to make dinner because she's not going to be back until late, and I'll have to stay down here to make sure Tai doesn't get into anything, I'll also have to call both my jobs to make sure that they know I'm not coming in for either of them. 

"Tetsu," 

"Tetsuro," 

"Hey, idiot," My mom says snapping her fingers in front of my face. 

"Wha--yeah?" 

"Stop thinking and eat you worrywart," She said placing food down in front of me and Tai, grabbing her own food after and sitting down with us, "Okay, both you eat now. Mommy's not going to be home until Tai's in bed, and hopefully Tetsu. And there's frozen pizza in the fridge so my genius of a son doesn't set the whole house on fire, along with the rest of his eyebrow." She said rolling her eyes and taking a bite of her food. 

"Rude, I'm a perfectly good cook," I said crossing my arms. 

She stares at me moment, then taps my eyebrow. Well, where some of it used to be. She goes back to eating soon after.   
"You're a useless son when it comes to food making so shush," 

"Tai's going to be able to cook!" Tai announces. 

"You better be, I need someone to take care of this dumb butt," 

I stick my tongue out at her. She ignores me. 

She soon leaves for work, I excuse myself to Tai running up to my room to call my jobs.   
They both said that they have someone who can cover me, so I bid my goodbye and go back to Tai, he's watching tv, I sit down next to him, he cuddles up to my side not removing his eyes from the tv. I put my arm around him loosely and scroll through so shit on my phone. 

I go on Tumblr making sure Tai's not looking at my phone and going straight to the messaging part of it. There are not messages from PieIsLife, I don't mind starting the conversion. I send a quick good morning not thinking they'll be awake yet. I get a reply back right away though. 

PieIsLife: I'm dying. 

Me: finally,,,, 

PieIsLife: Hahaha. 

Me: Why you dying kiddo? 

PieIsLife: My parents dragged me to a fancy breakfast thing, I just wanted to sleep and play video games all weekend my plans and ruined. 

PieIsLife: By the way I hate you. 

Me: u're not the first person,,,, so its cool. can u not sit in the car or something? 

PieIsLife: Nah, I have to be their handsome son who's going to take over the business for another hour. 

PieIsLife: This tux is going to be the death of me btw. 

Me: break out into song about how gay u r and how u just want to wear a shirt and slap people silly,, thatll scare every1 & ur parent will never want to take you anywhere ever again. 

PieIsLife: That sounds like it's from experience, perhaps you've done that. 

PieIsLife: I don't need people to stare at me more but thanks for the idea. 

Me: Np. nah naturally my mother doesnt want to take me anywhere,,,,, 

PieIsLife: entertain me with your life before I stab my eyes out with a spork. 

Me: *Winks with both eyes* I could entertain u a different way,,,,,

Me: actually scratch that lil'bros in the room.... 

PieIsLife: Aw, shucks and I really taking that seriously 

Me: really? *wiggles eyebrows* 

PieIsLife: No. 

Me: didnt think so,,,,it was worth a shot tho,,, 

PieIsLife: Talk to me about somethingggg 

Me: K

Me: im being forced to stay home today so my mommmy can workkkkkk kkkkk.   
Me: andnd lil'bros watchin' Dora adn i can taste death hhh 

PieIsLife: HAHAHA YOU CAN TASTE DEATH, IT'S ALL I CAN SEE AND HEAR AND FEEL 

Me: calm down little person? child? i was joking im sure it sucks,,,, man.

PieIsLife: I probably overacted a bit. I'm just dandy. 

Me: i think u're anything but dandy,,,,,,, but sure m8 

PieIsLife: Shut up. How's Dora? 

Me: ice cream land?   
Me: shes in icecream land but shes getting ice cream at an ice cream truck for eight dollars surround by ice cream   
Me: i dont understand?!?!

PieIsLife: I don't think you're okay either. 

Me: im really not,,,, Tais enjoying it tho. 

PieIsLife: Tai? 

Me: fuck.   
Me: thats my little brother,,,,,, 

PieIsLife: I like Tai better then u. 

Me: why?!?!

PieIsLife: Because I know his name and that he's six.   
PieIsLife: And likes Dora that kid is going places. 

Me: rood. u know how old i am. 

PieIsLife: Well I don't know your name or what you look like so I know Tai better then I know you. 

Me: all in good time child. 

PieIsLife: I have to go. 

Me: Okay. 

"Tetsu why can't well all have a day together?" Tai said out of nowhere. 

I look up from my phone and to the side to where he's sitting, his eyes wide staring. 

"Ahh, because we need the money to live," I said bitterly, I couldn't think of anything that sounded better, less blunt. 

"Ok, but Ebony-chan has days with both her parents." He said looking at me with unblinking eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Tai. Maybe, some day we can have a day like that, but right now you'll have to be strong," I said patting his head, why does he always ask me these things I always get stuck. 

"I'm sick of being strong all the time, I want to be selfish," Tai said turning back to the tv with a sad look in his eyes. 

I pat his head again, going back to looking at my phone staring at the blank screen. I wish there was something more I could say to him but there really isn't those would be lies then. 

We watch a little more tv before he gets bored and we go for a walk to the park hand and hand to make him a little happier and so I don't lose him because sadly that's happened a few times. 

He's swinging our hands looking in front of himself jumping over the cracks in the sidewalk and singing under his breath to himself.   
I keep my eyes ahead of us not daring to look down at his sad face. 

"Tetsu?" He asks. 

I hum in acknowledgment. 

"Are you going to go away soon?" 

I stop walking for a second before starting to again, "Where'd you get that idea Tai?" I ask trying to keep my voice neutral, someone up there was making this day worse. 

"Nobody told me anything, but I know it's the time when big kids leave soon for you,"

I shake my head trying to get in the right mind to explain this to him, "That's right, so big kids go off to college around my age, I still go ways to go though, and I'm not even sure if I am going to college yet." 

Tai looks up at me with fury in his eyes, "What do you mean, you have to go! you're so smart!" 

"Tai, calm down, I'm not that smart now compared to some people. I also haven't decided." 

"You should go," Tai said calmer this time, jumping again over a bigger crack in the sidewalk. 

I sigh, "We'll see Tai." 

Tai nods so fast I think he'll get whiplash. 

We walk the rest of the way to the park in silence, him running off to the park as soon as he can see it, I jog after him to not completely lose him. 

Once he's in sight, I take a seat on one of the benches that is close to where he's already playing with other kids. 

College is coming up fast, I'm not ready one bit, I don't think I could even go if I really wanted to.   
We don't have the money and if it's not for me and I drop out, then it was all for nothing, it's stupid to even think about it.   
I'm pretty sure our mother wants me to go, but I don't think I can leave her to take care of Tai all by herself.   
With her working all the time, Tai would either be all alone or at one of his friend's houses. That's not right, and he's already saying how he's lonely and wants to spend more time with us together as a family but if I go away he'll only see on rare occasions.   
I don't want that we're already a messed up broken family. 

I'm really failing, I'm not enough. And I'll probably never be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, sorry if the panic attack thing at the beginning was kinda weird, I'm not good with writing panic attacks at all.   
> I've had them before, but hahahhaha. 
> 
> Anywho, next chapter will hopefully, be longer and better, I just wanted to update this because I've been writing this a few days, and I felt horribly stuck. 
> 
> Until next time- TooAceForThisShit


	14. Part Fourteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee, I've been updating a lot I'm so proud of myself.  
> This still isn't that long, but I'm already working on the next chapter, so that's either going to be on later tonight or early morning it depends on how dead I want to be when I hang out with my friend tomorrow. 
> 
> So yeah, either in the AM or late afternoon tomorrow!

Kenma's point of view. 

I'm sitting in the car, it's early afternoon, my parents are up front discussing quietly something to do with his work.  
I've been trying to tone them out for the last hour, but they said when we left the house that I couldn't bring my headphones. 

We're supposed to be going to lunch with my mother's sister, my aunt.  
I honestly couldn't care less, but I'm their "son" today so I have to go even though I'd much rather wear a shirt and hang out with Hinata and Kageyama. 

We all have to do things we don't want to do sometimes.  
Today's going to be a day full of misgendering and disappointment on my part, I've been out to my Aunt for a little over a year, she doesn't understand it at all though, which is fine as long as she doesn't bring up my nonextant love life like my grandfather. 

"Kenma, honey, we're here." My mother said making me focus back to where we are. We're in a parking lot to some fancier restaurant. 

I nod my head, getting out of the car and following them into the restaurant. High ceilings, white and green and gold everywhere; I spot my Aunt ways away. She doesn't look up from her menu. 

She looks the same as ever, black hair resting high on her head in a perfect bun, she's wearing a black pantsuit with a red top.  
She has a resting bitch face, but a lot of people call her beautiful and mysterious. 

Once the waiter has lead us over to the table we all take our seats, Aunt Aiko still not looking up. My mother took a seat next to her and my dad across from her, I sit in front of Aunt Aiko. 

"Jesus, Chiyo I swear you take longer than a herd of turtles," Aiko states to my mom not looking up from her menu still. 

"So, sorry Aiko, we were running a bit late because of traffic," My mother says sighing. 

Aiko just hums. Looking up from her menu for a moment she looks at each of us before bringing her eyes to rest on my mother again. 

"Well, you're here now that's all that matters. Chiyo you look absolutely tired." 

"Oh, do I?" she said not looking concerned. This always happens when they get together. I know it used to bother my mother a lot. But now she couldn't care at all about what she thinks. This whole thing is just going to be passive aggressive complaints. 

"You look lovely," My father said looking at my mother, reaching out to hold her hand over the table, my mother smiles warmly at him. 

Aunt Aiko scoffs at their display of affection, she's also been re-married and married again like my grandfather, I don't think she'd now true love if it bit her in the butt. She rolls her eyes, them soon landing on me. 

"Oh, Kenma," Here it comes I'm the next victim,"You look dashing today," She said, somehow making a compliment sound bad. 

"Thanks," I said rolling my eyes before, I feel my dad nudge me from the side. More like jabbing thanks, dad. "You look lovely as always, Aunt Aiko." Keeping my face deathly calm. 

Two can play at this game. 

She smiles, it's more of a grin, though.  
"Oh, Katsu, how's business?" She asks with this evil gleam in her eye. 

They talk business, I tune them out. Wishing to be anywhere but here.  
Dress pants are one of the worst things ever, I hide my face behind my hair to try and disappear even more.

A few minutes later we're there interrupted, a waiter.  
A tall blond that looks like he could kill you with a glare.

"I'm Tsukishiam, and I'll be you waiter for today. What would you like to drink," He said, looking bored out of his skull. 

I wonder who would win in a staring contest him or my aunt? 

"Just tea for the table," Aunt Aiko said. 

Tsukishiam rolls his eyes, "What kind, ma'ma?" said already done with her. Join the club Tsukishiam. 

I can't put my finger on where I've seen him before. School? it has to be. I don't go many other places.

"Earl Gray," My aunt says in discussed from him and his sass. 

Tsukishiam nods his head before leaving. 

"What a charming young man," Aiko said sarcastically. 

"Oh, just leave him alone, Aiko. I think you'd be just as done with everyone if you had this job too." My mother replies looking at the menu. 

"Ladies, please just figure out what you're eating so we can eat," My dad said looking at both of them pointedly. 

They listen to that and go back to talking about whatever they were talking about before. 

A few moments later, we're met with another waitress. She waits until everyone's talking at the table before smiling warmly a little shy at first. 

She's friends with Hinata and Kageyama.  
She looks at him and lights up even more, "Hi, Kenma!" She said smiling shyly again, I give her my own small smile. 

"Hi, I'm Hitoka, and I'll be your waitress for the rest of the afternoon. Sorry about the switching of staff. Tsukishima is normally in the kitchen! but because we're short staffed at the moment he had to wait a little today!" She said sighing a bit. 

"No, worries, Hitoka-san." My mother said. 

Yachi nods, "What can I do for you today?" She said smiling. 

"Well, I'll have this," my dad said pointing at something on the menu. 

She takes all our orders before leaving and apologizing once again. 

"She's sweet," my mother said once she was out of earshot. 

My dad nods in agreement.  
They talk business a while longer, soon our food arriving.  
Hitoka stops by my chair to talk to me for a moment. 

"Hi, Kenma. Are you okay? you don't look to well," 

I sit there shocked for a second with the question, "I'm alright. How are you?" 

She sighs looking tired, "It's very busy, one of our best waiters called in saying he had to take care of a family member, and I've been crazy busy since I wasn't even supposed to work today!" 

I shake my head, "Why didn't you say no, to the extra time then?" 

"Ah, my uncle owns the restraint and I'm the go-to person he calls when they're missing someone, I don't mind. But it's so stressful." 

I nod in understanding before she gets called off again. 

"Do you know her?" My mother asks looking at me surprised. 

"Yes, mom. I do have friends besides Hinata and Kageyama'" 

She looks shocked for a second before blushing, "I know, that Kenma. I've just--just didn't think you had any girl friends," 

She drops it soon after, I eat well they talk and eat.  
I get through the rest of the lunch with a few more questions from Aunt Aiko, but besides that, I can just space out and not think about anything going on around me. 

Soon leaving the building, Aiko and mom, Aiko gives a hug to my dad than an awkward one to me. 

Aiko's not good with giving affection though so they all could've been awkward. 

I get in the car with my dad as they finish up talking.  
My mom gets in a moment later, looking exhausted and done with her sister. 

"Did you have a good visit?" Dad asks pulling out of the parking lot. 

"Ah, yes and no. I'm not doing that for another few months. " Mom says putting up her blonde hair. 

"What about you Kenma?" She asks turning around in her seat to look at me. 

I shrug my shoulder, "It was fine," I mumble. 

"Okay, hun," She said turning back around in her seat. 

It's quiet for a while longer, I was hoping it would last all the way back home but no.  
My dad breaks the silence. 

"Why don't you bring that girl to our party at the end of the month?" 

"Who? What girl?" Are they trying to set me up? again. 

"Calm down, the waitress," 

Oh, if I was drinking something I would have choked. "Do you mean Hitoka?" 

"Yes, her. She was so sweet!" Mom said happily. 

"Yea, no." 

"Why? Do you not like her much," Dad asks skeptically. 

I shake my head, "No that's not it. She's really nice and helps Hinata and Kageyama with homework sometimes." 

"Then what is it?" He asks. 

Jesus Christ. 

"Do I have to say why?" I say sinking down in my seat. 

"Yes," 

"Fine. Dad, she's gay, and has a lovely girlfriend," I said bluntly. 

 

"Oh," Mom said surprised. 

"Oh, she doesn't seem gay?" Dad states. 

"Uh-huh, what does gay look like again dad?" 

"Well--well, I don't know! she doesn't look...." He said trailing off at the end. 

"Give your dad a break," 

I shrug my shoulders again. 

It's silent once more, pop music playing softly in the background. 

Before my dad breaks it again, "It's really not what I was trying to say..." 

"I know, dad," I said cutting him off, needing to be out of the car now.

"Why not bring her as a friend?" 

"dad it's fine, I'll just go by myself, or I can find a date. and if that doesn't work I'll pay Hinata to be my boyfriend for the night," I sigh. 

"Okay," Is all he says for the rest of the drive. 

When we finally get home around two I leave to get changed and to be away from my dad. 

I change into some shorts and a too big shirt. 

My phone starts ringing a pick it up not bothering to check who it is, because only Hinata really calls me. 

"Hi!" Hinata said from the other line. 

I finish putting up my hair and go back into my room from that bathroom laying on my bed. 

"Hi, Shouyou." 

"Okay, so, I and Kageyama are going to the park, would you like to come? Plus I and Kageyama are dating now," He said rushing the last bit so that I hardly heard him. 

"What?" 

"We're going to the park," He repeats. 

"No, not that," 

"Oh, me and Kageyama are dating," He says quietly but I do catch it this time. 

"Oh, no big deal, you've only been pinning after him since middle school," I said rolling my eyes yet again today. 

"Shush, are you coming?" 

"Yes, I'll be there soon." 

"Okay!" He cheers into the phone hanging up a second later. 

I lay there a second more, I stand up and grab a sweater before going down the stairs.  
Walking to the door I stop in the living room to see my mother sitting there drinking coffee and watching tv. She looks up at me and smiles. 

"I'm going to meet up with Hinata and Kageyama," 

She nods her smile dropping a bit, "Love you, text me if you're staying at one of their places," 

I nod, mumbling out a quick love you too, before leaving the living room and leaving the house. 

I feel bad, I should stay with her more, but my dad kinda drives me crazy.  
she and I were never that close until I came out. 

She's a lot like me though, she's not very social but she enjoys it sometimes, she doesn't work from home though her job requires a lot of travel that she loves

Her social anxiety is just slightly there tho, and she said she doesn't need anything for it. Just time for herself is all. 

I start walking to the park, not looking up from the ground even when people bump into me. 

Once I'm at the park I spot Hinata and Kageyama right away. Kageyama's upside down hanging out of a tree, and Hinata sitting at the stump of the tree talking to him. 

"Shouyou," I greet taking a seat in front of him. 

He looks at me grinning before dropping it, "Don't use your business voice on my or I will make Kageyama fall on you," 

Kageyama grumbles under his breath and Hinata being a demon and a dumbass. 

"Shush, Kags I don't speak your language only Japanese please, you fucker." Hinata states throwing grass at him. 

"Dumbass," He grumbles again before he starts climbing out of the tree. 

So far they seem the same as before, which I'm glad for, being the third wheel wouldn't be too fun. 

Kageyama drops down from the tree sitting beside Hinata not too close, just friendly close. 

"How's the park?" I ask awkwardly not sure what we should talk about. 

"Just dandy, I almost got run over by a car on the way here," Hinata states casually. 

"How does everyone I know almost get hit by cars?" I ask under my breath to no one 

"What was that Kenma?" 

"Nothing, Shouyou," 

"Okay?" 

"Stop having weird conversations well I'm here," Kageyama grumbles. 

"Okay, bye Kageyama." Hinata said grinning at him and waving. 

Kageyama hits his hand back down. 

"Rude, this is no way to treat your boyfriend," Hinata states rubbing the back of his hand he blushes a little but not nearly as much as Kageyama. 

I switch places at both of them. 

"Gay," I state before laying on the grass. 

Kageyama and Hinata soon lay down next to me looking at the clouds.  
They're so fluffy, there's been so much rain lately that it feels so different. 

I hear them quietly talking to each they're about something, I don't bother trying to listen in. 

"If you guys start making out or something I have every right to hit you over the heads with something okay?" I state breaking the silence. 

"Shush, Kenma we're not going to do that," Hinata said calmly. 

I turn my head and look at them.  
They're just laying next to each their holding hands, Kageyama's eyes are closed now and he's spacing out. 

"Uh-huh," 

We lie there a while longer before getting bored, we start playing tag for something to do. 

We get bored of that after awhile, and then we just go on the swings until it gets dark. 

"We should head back, who's house?" Hinata asks rubbing his eyes. 

"I don't know," I said shrugging my shoulders. 

"Who's is closer?" Kageyama asks getting off a swing to come and stand next to us. 

Hinata leans against him, Hinata looks completely done.  
Kageyama blushes a little but lets it happen. 

"Mine is," I said. 

"Okay, then it's settled. Kageyama, carry me," Hinata states. 

Kageyama rolls his eyes but his face is still a little red so it doesn't have as much an effect. 

"Cool," I say, waiting for Hinata to get on Kageyama's back so we can start the walk. 

"Let's go," Kageyama grumbles, walking a bit in front of me, I follow after him, soon falling into step beside him. 

We go onto the sidewalk just listening to the traffic and a few people talking on the streets. 

We make it back to my house soon enough, we take off my shoes and I tell my mom that they're staying for the night, she just nods and smiles. 

I lead them up to my room, Kageyama drops Hinata on the bed, Hinata doesn't wake up I didn't even notice he fell asleep. 

We lie down next Hinata between us. 

"How's dating?" I ask Kageyama, staring at the ceiling. 

"It's weird," 

I nod, "First time right?" 

"No, remember I dated that one girl in middle school," 

"That doesn't count you dated for a week, then you broke up with her because you're gay," 

"I didn't know I was gay at the time," Kageyama grumbles in reply. 

"Everyone knew before you did," 

"Shush," Kageyama said rolling onto his side so he's facing the wall. 

I lie there a moment before, getting my phone out of my sweater pocket. 

There's one message from DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Kuroo. 

I smile at my phone turning it off and plugging it into the wall and trying to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who has commented on past chapters! It makes me so happy and it makes me want to continue writing the story. 
> 
> I'm sorry though If I'm dragging this out more than it needs to, but I really enjoy writing the banter and the texts to each their.  
> Enough blabber now. I wrote a little short story about Hinata and Kageyama from this story it's not the best because hahaha I didn't have much sleep. But when do I? Anyhow, the name of that is: Things don't change overnight. I honestly would like to know if I can ever write anything without angst. 
> 
> Until sometimes in the AM~ TooAceForThisShit.


	15. Part Fifteen

The next morning~ Or afternoon?~ Or somthin'~ 

 

Me: Who? I reply being an asshole. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: dont be an asshole,,,,u asshole. 

Me: Don't call me and asshole, asshole

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: asshole.   
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: lil'bro reading over the shoulder  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: How's the weather today? 

Me: Just dandy. Hi little brother

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Tai fliped u off.   
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: oh no sorry that was me. 

Me: I was offended for a second, but now I'm okay because it was just you. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: u should be hurt more by me, not a 6yl 

Me: I care more about the six-year-old then you. Sorry Kuro 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: thats not even how u spell the name. now im hurt. 

Me: Good. 

Hinata suddenly sits up beside me and looks around the room like it's the first time he's seen it. 

"You okay there Shouyou?" 

"Yea, I'm fine," He rumbles laying back down. 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah, I just forgot where I was, and I thought it was a school day," 

"Oh, okay," I nod, pulling the blanket up higher so it covers my nose. 

"How long has Kageyama been asleep?" Hinata asks turning to face me. 

I shrug my shoulders, "I'm not sure, I know it took him awhile to fall asleep." 

Hinata nods, closing his eyes again and humming a bit. 

"How long have you been awake?" He asked me not opening his eyes/ 

"Not long," I mumble. 

It's only been an hour or so since I woke up, I didn't wake Hinata or Kageyama because Hinata looked totally out of it and Kageyama didn't get to sleep for a few hours after he said he was going to sleep. 

I know because he was on his phone texting for a while, and it normally it just takes him awhile before he can sleep   
I stare at the ceiling a moment. Then back to Hinata who's now on his phone and brushing a hand through Kageyama's hair, who's now sleeping facing him. 

They're kinda cute together. 

 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: im on break and all i crave is death~

Me: How poetic. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: not really,,,,,,killme

Me: How myspace emo. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: im just warming up. 

Me: Dear God' 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: yes? 

Me: Fuck you, and go work. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: butt i dont want 2. and im still on break so f u. 

Me: Wait didn't you say your little brother way reading over your shoulder? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: yepppp,,,, he came to bother me at work with my mum. 

Me: How lovely. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Tai likes u better then me. 

Me: Aw, I love him.   
Me: Why doesn't he love you? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: 'cuz i have half an eyebrow and cant feed him when he needs food,,,, and i told him about u when he couldnt sleep the other night

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: he said love u 2 then continued to tell my mumther about his best friend hitting him over the head,, 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: it was an accident btw 

Me: Yeah, I was gonna say what kind of best friend does that. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: my best friend. 

Me: I feel like both of you guys are klutzy idiots 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: u have every right to think that. 

Me: Oh I just know. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: hahahahah   
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: I have to go be an adult b ye. 

Me: b y e   
Me: by the way, I'm Kenma. 

(Seen by: DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter) 

 

I turn off my phone and turn so I'm facing Hinata, I poke him in the face a few times before he finally looks up from his phone. 

"What?" He whispers. 

"Are you done sleeping?" 

He shakes his head and gestures at Kageyama with his head. "I'm gonna let him sleep awhile longer, you can go eat."

"Okay, I'll bring you guys something," I say getting up and fixing my sweater, I forgot to change out of my clothes last night. 

Hinata nods, I leave the room and going straight to the kitchen.   
My mom's sitting at the island 

"Goodmorning Kenma," She said smiling up at me. 

"'G'morning," 

"Where are the boys?" She asks looking back down at her book. 

"Sleepin'" 

"Still?" She asks raising an eyebrow at me, I nod. 

"Kageyama has sleeping problems so Hinata's laying with him," 

"Oh okay! are those two dating already?" She asks going back to her page. 

Everyone knew they liked each their way back in middle school. Apparently even my mom. 

"Yeah, a few days ago, I think," Hinata hadn't exactly told me when. 

She nods again, going back to reading. 

I put some bread in the toaster, and I jump when it pops.   
My mom laughs at bit at that, I glare at her and go back to putting something on the toast. 

After that, I put it on a plate and grab some fruit before heading back to my room.   
I sit down on the bed and hand Hinata a piece of toast, he's off his phone and was just playing with Kageyama's hair. 

We eat in silence, once we're finished the toast we start eating apples. 

"Are you going to wake up?" Hinata asks looking down at Kageyama where he's not hiding his face in a pillow. 

Hinata smiles a little when Kageyama grumbles something into the pillow. 

"Kags," 

"I don't think he likes anyone at this point and time," I state taking another bite of my apple. 

"Yeah, I know. But it's almost noon," 

I look at my alarm clock it reads 11: 58, I shrug my shoulders. 

Kageyama sits up a while later, still looking out of it. 

Hinata hands him the last apple, he stares at it for two minutes before finally starting to eat it. 

"You're a weirdo," Hinata said rolling his eyes and putting his apple core on the plate. 

"You're dating him," I state. 

"Ye-ah, how tragic,"

"Didn't you marry him?" Hinata asked locking eyes with me. 

"Yeah, sadly. I think we need to find better men," 

"Probably," Hinata said shrugging his shoulders, he leans back on Kageyama though. 

Not much has changed now that they're dating which is weird, but then again they're weird so, I guess they're taking it at their pace. 

"You guys are both horrible," Kags states throwing his half eaten apple on the plate. 

"I'm a gift to this land and you know it," Hinata says slyly. 

"You're just a dumbass," 

"Rude," 

"You guys act like an old married couple it needs to stop," I said throwing a pillow at them. 

We hang out in my room a while longer before they get bored of that and we go outside, they start trying to play volleyball with only two people well I read. 

After awhile of that, we decided to ride bikes for awhile.   
There wasn't a whole lot of talking throughout the whole day, and Kageyama leaves at three.   
Hinata leaves at four, saying he needs to get home to babysit his sister. 

Now I lay in my bed, thinking about life, and everything I've done to get to this point which is honestly a bad idea.   
I get interrupted by my phone though, a loud beeping noise, I grab it off of my bedside table. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: how do u burn something with easy in the title.   
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: nice name kiddo.   
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ur nickname is now Ken because u gave me a nickname so fuck u. 

Me: Did you die in a house fire? 

No response, I get up from my bed and go downstairs to help my mother in the kitchen, she's in there with the maid who's making dinner well, my mother talks to her calmly about something. 

"Oh, Kenma!" 

I nod in response to her, take a seat next to her well the maid finishes up cooking, them still chatting.  
The maid soon leaves the house, my mother takes everything into the dining room with my help. 

We sit there in silence waiting for my Dad to join us, soon enough we're all seated and we all start eating, my mom and dad talking about their days and whatnot. 

"What about you Kenma?" My dad asks out of nowhere. 

"What was the question?" I ask I had tuned them out until I heard my name. 

"Your father asked how your dad went," mom supplies. 

"Fine, I guess." 

Dad nods going back to eating. 

It's quiet yet again. "Have you found a date?" Dad asks. 

I shake my head, "No, I haven't had the chance," I lie, I've had a few. But I'm not in the mood for other people outside of my circle, I'm not even sure why I told him I'd find someone. I rub my hands over my face then through my hair, I hold my hair a moment before letting it fall back into place, "I'm not sure I'll even bother," I say sighing. 

My dad sighs and shakes his head, "Kenma, I need you to bring someone you are seventeen, I need you to be with someone, okay? I can try and set you up with one of my bosses daughters again," 

"That's unnecessary," I pause,"I'll figure something out," 

"Will you really?" He asks persistently. 

"May I be excused?" I ask my mother locking eyes with her, pleading. 

She nods, I stand and leave. 

"Kenma we're not done with this conversation," He calls after me. 

I roll my eyes and run the rest of the way up the stairs. 

I go to my desk turning on my computer to lose myself in some game, hoping to anyway.   
An hour or so later there's a light knock I turn my chair to see my mother standing in the doorway, she smiles and takes a seat on my bed, grabbing a pillow and holding it to her chest. 

I bring my knees up to my chest hiding my face behind my hair waiting for her to start talking. 

"I know it's hard to see where your father's coming from," She starts, sounding tired,"But he's been under a lot of stress lately, I wish it wasn't this way, I don't like him putting everything on you. It's not how fathers aren't supposed to treat their children but remember he's human too," She said slowly resting her head on the pillow. 

"He needs you to be his son, for this one time, I know you're not and there's nothing you can do about that, but he needs someone to show his bosses that he's got everything under control." she continues 

"It hasn't been just this one time though," I say meekly. 

She nods again sadly, "I know, love, but I can't make him understand and neither can you," 

We sit there a moment longer before she stands starting me.   
Holds open her arms for a hug, I stand and hug her back. 

"I can totally hook you up with this girl that hits on my at the store," she says sarcastically holding my tighter. 

"Oh, gee thanks, mom," 

"No prob, hun." She said laughing little disappearing behind the door a minute later. 

I stand there in the middle of my room before returning to my computer.   
I play video games until I decide I should, in fact, finish my homework, it's been sitting there for awhile. 

Math is already finished so I dive right into chemistry.   
I get lost in it after struggling for a bit. 

By the time I'm done I feel gross and kinda dead, so I start a bath even though it's already eleven at night.   
I stay in there for over an hour listening to music play quietly in the background, needing the peace. 

When I get out my hands are all pruny and weird.   
I do the rest of my night retine, then I change into something I can sleep in and flop onto my bed, not caring about anything at the moment. 

My phone buzzes stopping my music, I roll my eyes reaching for it where it's placed somewhere on my pillows. 

I unlock it pressing right on the notification. 

 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i have a new best friend who doesnt hit me with things. 

Me: Congrats? 

 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i met him at the bus stop after work his name is Earl and he sings to himself. 

Me: How old is Earl? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: he says hes 25 but im not buying it. 

Me: Why? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: 'cuz i dont think his grandkids would be too happy,,, 

Me: Oh.   
Me: Why do you talk to strange old men at the bus stop? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: got nothin' better to do. 

Me: Wait, are you still talking to this guy? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: maybe? 

Me: Oh my god, why are you like this? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: hmmm... dunno

Me: Please tell me you stopped talking to him. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: nah,,,, i would never do that to a homie. 

Me: Jesus. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: when he asks my name im telling him its kenma. 

Me: And why the fuck would you do that? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i dunno, my mom always told me to never give my name to strangers. 

Me: Oh, she told you that, but never told you not to talk to strangers you meet at one am!

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: well,,,,,,,this one time she told me that and i wouldnt talk to any1 4 a week or so be4 she yelled at me. 

Me: Well guess what? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: wut. 

Me: DON'T FUCKING TALK TO STRANGERS ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD, ESPECIALLY AT ONE AM. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: but it would be rude to ignore him now,,,, 

Me: I need new friends.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ur stuck with me now buddio. 

 

Tetsuro's point of few. 

Earl ran off screaming about cats, I stand there a moment longer before the bus pulls up, I jump in giving the driver my money before moving to the back of the nearly empty bus. 

I could've walked home, but I'm pretty sure my mother would've killed me if I didn't get back until three am, like last time.  
I put my headphones in hoping to god that I don't fall asleep on this damned bus. 

Screamo is going to have to keep me awake.   
I had stolen some internet from one of the restaurants nearby but now I can't talk to Kenma, most of the buses I take have internet on them but this one doesn't I think..? 

The relationship me and Kenma have kinda feels unreal, it's odd. I like it though, it's different from any other friendship I've had and I can't pinpoint that reason for the life of me. 

Staring out the window of the bus, everything is dark store fronts everything, nobody else is awake or alive it feels like.   
I feel my eyes start to flutter closed but I fight them to stay open until I can clasp in my bed. 

I get a text from Bokuto 

Owl: duuuddddeeeeeee

Me: brrrooooo 

Owl: Maaannnn 

Me: bro 

Owl: bro

Me: bro

Owl: bRo 

Me: brO  
Me: is there somethin' u need. 

Owl: yeah man   
Owl: ur sweet lovin' 

Me: how drunk r u? 

Owl: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmahiahghioafihdfkhaiowe  
Owl: He's actually not drunk, he's just not feeling well, he does have a reason for messaging you though. 

Me: Akaashi? 

Owl: Of course. 

Owl: I'm now returning the phone to Bokuto-san. 

Me: sweet. 

Owl: yooooooo 

Me: yooo  
Me: the reason,,, 'cuz id rather not talk to u.

Owl: rood 

Me: Jk 

Owl: u're forgiven, 

Me: love u. 

Owl: love u 2 

Me: get on with it boi 

Owl: ok rightttt srry Akaashi was talking to meh   
Owl: how u been? 

Me: is this the reason u needed 2 talk 2 me? 

Owl: yeh,, i noticed u seemed kinda off lately,,,,,,, 

Me: well, im fine. 

Owl: keep telling urself that until u believe it,,,,, but i dont. 

Me: will do,,,, 

{Owl is calling you}

I sigh and pick it up. 

"Bokuto," 

"Kuroo," 

"Are we really having this conversation now? at one am well I'm on a bus,"

"Dude, I don't make the rules, I just accept them because I know my friends care about me," 

I roll my eyes, "Bro, can't it wait until tomorrow?" 

"Nah, man. We all know there's no tomorrow at school when you keep ignoring it and saying it's fine. Plus I'm sick so I'm not going to school," 

"I'll come over tomorrow and we can talk it out," I sigh sinking lower in my seat. 

It's quiet on the other line, probably him thinking about it,"We're doing it now, I don't need you getting sick and overworking yourself 'cuz you're stupid," 

"Fine, get on with it," I said not wanting to fight and or talk about this anymore. 

"Cool," 

"I know you're not fine, Kuroo. So there's no point and hidin' it from me. You may put up this fake facade to make sure nobody worries about you. But I've known you long enough to know when you're off, man. " He said all in one breath trailing off at the end. He also sounds but stuffy. 

"You're my best bro, and you were here for me a few years ago, when my life went to shit. So let me help you now man," 

I sit there, trying to think of a response, "I heard you," I start but not knowing where to finish, "I'll see you in a few days, man, don't worry about me, I'll work it out," I said hanging up before he can reply. 

I turn off my phone all the way, keeping my headphones in, listening to nothing though. 

He shouldn't have been able to see through this, this is not how it should've gone. 

The bus stops jerking me in my seat, I'm on my feet right away though rushing out the door and not stopping running until our apartment is in few. 

I keep running though ignoring my house and I keep running until I'm at the park. I take a seat at the stump of a tree, trying to catch my breath. I run my hands through my hair, resting my head on my knee after. This is all wrong, this is bad. It was bad before, but now it's worse. I've made it worse. This would've never happened if he didn't die, this wouldn't have happened if I wasn't born, this wouldn't have happened if I had just watched my mother, this wouldn't have happened If I'd been there more, and not stuck in my own head all the time. I could have prevented this. I could have helped more. 

But no, I had to become depressed, I had to have anxiety problems as a child and not enough money to help it. I really should've started working sooner. Tai should have a father figure he can be proud of, instead, he gets a mother that works too much, and good for nothing depressed older brother, that only can mess up. 

I grip my hair and pull, this is all wrong, I hate this. This is doing nothing though sitting here, but there's nothing more I can do, I've done enough. 

I've wrecked and broken too many things, I know my mother knows this too, so does Tai. I can see it when he looks at me, it's sad really. I should be looking out for him, but here he is worrying about this. 

I'm not even sure what this is anymore.   
I'm a mess, and there's no way to clean me up.   
I've done enough, but not enough all at once.   
All I'm aware of is that I'm now crying and panicking more, this isn't supposed to be happening again, I've already broken down yesterday, I don't get this. Is there something I'm missing? 

I want to scream for help but nothing's coming out, all I do is gasp and fall to the grass hard.   
I don't know how long I lie there hours, minutes, seconds. 

All I know is the sun is coming up and I'm not lying on my back, tree branches hanging low blocking out the early morning sun.   
I take a deep breath and I feel like throwing up, but I know that's already happened. There's nothing left in my stomach. I close my eyes. trying to breathe normally again, it feels like I haven't in hours. 

"When did it all go to hell?" I mutter out loud not moving, too tired to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing who? I don't know her. 
> 
> At least not for this chapter, sleep is now ideal for meh.   
> Hopefully, this makes sense and there aren't too many spelling/grammar problems. I don't know If I'll get a chance to write tomorrow and even if I do it will just to start the next chapter probably. So see ya in a few days boio's 
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


	16. Part Sixteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Throws chapter and passes out,"

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: guess who fell asleep in a park?! 

PieIsLife: Earl 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: leave earl out of this.  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: he probablly did.  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: but me 2

PieIsLife: Why the hell did you sleep in a park? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: 2become1 with nature. 

PieIsLife: yeaaa 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: leave mealone. 

PieIsLife: did you actually fall asleep. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: nah,,,,,well,, yes and no. i was in a park all night,,,, but went home at 4am. 

PieIsLife: Did you sleep? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: yea. until i had to go 2work 

PieIsLife: ok 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: whatup? 

PieIsLife: Laying on the floor next to kags and hina

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: im jealous,,,,,,ihave2 work 4 six more hours. 

PieIsLife: You should be, we're having a quality time.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i bet.  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i have 2 go. 

PieIsLife: Talk to you later. 

 

Kenma's point of view. 

Hinata and Kageyama leave a while after for dinner and Hinata said he had to take care of his little sister.  
I didn't bother heading back to my room I just went into the dining room and took my seat, my dad already seated and on his phone waiting for my mother. 

I don't say anything to him, and he doesn't say anything to me.  
It feels tense in the room. 

My mother comes into the room smiling, "Kenma, there are more plates in the kitchen, please get them," 

I nod and standing leaving the room, I grab the salad that's not on a plate, she's a liar confirmed here.  
I take it back into the dining area, returning to my seat and placing the bowl on the table. 

"Thank you," She said smiling yet again. 

"Okay, eat up you two," She states putting food on her plate.  
Dad sighs and puts his phone away and starts talking to mom about her next business trip, and the party as he gets his food. 

I slowly start to eat, my Dad does bring up the party but I ignore him and finish eating, soon leaving to my room.  
I lie on my bed and just think, thoughts rushing in and out. I don't really care this time, I does feel overwhelming but an overwhelming I understand. I also just don't care enough. 

The thing is I want to care, I want to able to talk to someone about this, I want to be able to find a date, I want to prove my father wrong. I never thought I'd want to do anything like that though, maybe it's just because of the pressure from my Dad.

Me: You off work yet? 

No reply, I'll take that as a know, it's only been an hour or so and I think he normally works the late shift even if he has school tomorrow. 

If only Kuro could be my date to this thing, I bet it would work out better. But that would be an awkward way to first meet someone in person, and I don't even know what he looks like. 

I should stop thinking about this.  
I roll onto my side so I'm facing my wall it's a light blue it hasn't changed since I was a baby, I never really cared for the colour much, and I don't think I could even change it if I wanted to. 

I start tracing random shapes on the pale wall, trying to think of something to keep my mind off the stupid party. 

Would it be that bad to me him there? 

Yes, it would be I mean he could be some creepy forty-year-old. 

Even though I know he's not. 

I think? 

I sigh and roll back onto my back, "This is not working," I mumble to myself. Wow, now I'm even talking to myself. Great. 

There's a knock on my door, I don't even bother moving or saying anything. My Mom enters a moment later, she takes a seat at the end of my bed, not making eye contact with me. 

She just continues to pretend to pick lint off my white bedsheet. 

"What is it?" I mutter quietly. 

She looks up at me again sadness in her eyes, I'm not sure why though she seemed happy and cheerful at dinner. "Ummm....It's really nothing.." 

I glare at her waiting for her to finally come out and say it. 

"Okay, okay. I get it stop glaring" She said putting her hands up in surrender. "Well, I know he's still really on your case about this whole "Party thing" She states with air quotes. "And I really wish he'd just drop it, so if you don't want to go you don't have to," 

I stare at her a moment still in shock, I mean I could always just hide in my room, or go to Hinata's or something, or I could go to the library. 

No, no. You're going to prove him wrong, you're going to show him that you can do something he asks for once. 

I shake my head, "No, I'll go. I said I would, so I'm going to," 

She looks at me with still sad eyes but nods,"Okay, honey. Just let me know if you need to go to your room to regroup okay?" She smiles a little. 

"I will," I said. She stands about to leave and get ready for bed, "Wait, mom." I stop her when her hands on the doorknob

"Yes?" She asks calmly looking at me over her shoulder. 

"Thank you," 

She smiles warmly and nods her head leaving. 

Why is my mom so great? 

I go onto my phone, pushing everything out of my mind, I'm going to ask it's the least I could do. 

I type out a message soon deleting and re-typing it. Nothing seems right, I try a few more times before throwing my phone on the other side of my bed out of reach. 

I sigh when my phone goes off. I sit up and grab it, it's a message from Kuro. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: can i call u? 

I stare at the message blankly. What? 

Why?  
Why now?!

Me: Yeah, is something wrong? 

I ask after a few seconds of staring. I check the time it's nearly ten. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: bad part of the neighborhood.  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: im walking home from work. 

Me: Are you stupid? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: yes. 

Me: Number? 

He sends his number right away, and I add it to contacts putting his name as Tumblr idiot.  
I take a deep breath, I didn't even notice I was holding my breath.  
I press the call button it rings twice before he picks up. 

"I almost hit ignore because I didn't recognize the number," A deep breathy voice says. 

"Hello, to you too?" 

It's quiet a moment. "Oh right, hello," 

"Why did you think it was a good idea to walk home?" I ask, just so it doesn't become more awkward. 

There's a small laugh on the other end before muttered sorry, "I didn't think is the thing, I just thought 'oh walking sounds nice,' then I remembered I live in a shitty part of town-----sorry sir," He says in one breath, before talking to another person on the street. 

I nod even though I know he can't see me, "You should try and think more, just a thought." 

"Wow, rude. I do think a lot, I'm very smart, like A+ me," 

"I believed you until you said A+ me." 

"Ouchie. Why are there so many damn people out tonight---No, ma'ma I'm sure you're a party," 

"Do you normally tell people they're a party?" 

"What? Oh, no, that sorta just came out of nowhere, she seemed to like it though," 

"Another old person I'm guessing then?" 

"Ahh--no, she's a dancer from one of the clubs," 

I nod my head again, it's quiet on the other end, expect his breathing. 

"Did you know you have a very calm and quiet voice," he states out of nowhere. 

I feel myself flush, "No, shit Sherlock," 

"Wow, ouch again." 

"Yes, I knew that though, I've been told that a lot," 

"Oh okay, did anyone ever tell you it's very comforting?" 

I shake my head, "No, I was told to speak louder, and to not stutter," 

"You stutter?" 

"Not anymore, well, not as much. It comes back every once and awhile though when I'm nervous,"

My face still feels hot. There's a quiet humming sound from the other end. 

"Jesus fucking Christ," 

"Wha--what?" 

"Nothing, someone ran into my and almost made me fall over," He said sighing, "I don't know how that happened though, it's not like I'm small for fuck's sake," 

He sounds a lot older talking to him on the phone and mature, unlike on text. 

It's quiet, just the sound of footsteps and sorry's every once and awhile. 

"Yes, I'm finally out of the busy part, now I just have to deal with the shady part," 

"How many parts are there?" I ask out of boredom getting comfortable on my bed. 

There's more humming well he thinks, "Okay, so there's the I'm posh and I'll hit you with my car that is worth more than your life if you cross me part. Then there's the I'm drunk and it's busy as fuck part, which is the one I just got out of. Then there's the shady part where most people have been to jail more than once or we're poor and this is as good as it gets or both. " I hum as to let him know I'm still listening, I close my eyes and just focus on his voice, "Then there's where I live, that's still pretty shady, but better," I decided a really liked his voice. 

"Kenma, you still there?"

"Yeah," I mumble. 

"I'm almost to my place now, I can hang up if you're busy," 

I shake my head, "No, it's fine," I said too fast of it to sound normal. 

There's a small laugh from the other line, "Okay," 

I nod, "Please continue and talk about the shitty part of town you live in," 

"Okay, you posh asshole. There are no churches, there are gang members that live near my house, Tai isn't allowed to be out at all by himself," It freezes and cuts him out a moment, "It also has horrible cell service." 

"I can tell," I mumble feeling myself doze off. 

"Yeah, one time he did go outside by himself when he was mad, and someone almost hit him with their bike," That's when I finally feel asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little filler chapter with nothing really happening in it, I need to figure out where I want to take this next.  
> I also am trying to figure out the next fandom I want to write for next, lmao. 
> 
> Next chapter will hopefully be longer! 
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


	17. Part Seventeen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, fucking boi. I hope to god this is okay because it was fucking hard to write.  
> And at one point my computer froze so I had to re-write some of the parts, it was awful because I really liked the part I had.
> 
> I think this is okay though, and this makes some sense.

Kuroo's point of view.

Getting out of bed seemed like the biggest task today, so I didn't get out of bed I just pulled the blanket up higher and hid my face in my pillows. It was probably early morning so what was the point, my boss will be mad but I couldn't care less right now, needing the extra sleep and no stress, I will regret this tomorrow but all I could think about was sleep. 

A while later there was a knock on my bedroom door, I didn't bother moving from my spot still half asleep, "Tetsu, I know you're awake," Mom said calmly from the doorway, I still did move but I grunted to let her know I was awake, "Are you going to school?" She asked sounding worried. 

I nodded, "You don't need to if you don't want to, I can take Tai to Shimizu-san's place for the day," She continues still not sounding convinced. 

I sat up, "I'm going," I grumbled. 

"Don't forget your glasses I don't need you falling down the stairs again, you're heavy," 

"Love you too, mom," 

She smiles and nods before leaving. 

I grab my glasses off my bedside table and putting on sweat pants and a sweater not feeling alive today.  
I got into the bathroom and stare at myself a moment before leaving again. 

I go into the kitchen and sit next to Tai he stares at me and I stare back getting uncomfortable, "Yes, Tai?" 

"You look funny," 

"Oh gee thanks," 

My comes over and pokes my nose, "It's the glasses he's not used to it, you wear contacts too much, it's weird to see you with the glasses," She states taking a seat across from me eating her cereal. 

"Uh-huh," I said rolling my eyes, well they aren't wrong. 

I pour myself some cereal I'm too lazy to go get milk so I start eating it dry, I hear my mother sigh I look up at her she's staring at me, "Why are you, my child?" She asks herself. 

"Because I'm amazing," I said with my mouth full. 

"Go to school before I kick you into next year," She grumbles dumping her bowl in the sink. 

I look at the clock on the stove, I'm definitely going to be late.  
Tai hugs me in the kitchen I pat his head, not really knowing what to do, I'm not in a hugging mood. Even for a cute six-year-old. 

I leave the house going to the bus stop, not having enough time to walk, the bus stop is still a pretty far walk but it's better than taking another hour. 

I feel like such a baby, I haven't been myself for the last few months and I fucking hate it but there's nothing for me to do.  
I'll just have to suffer through the rest of high school and working through the rest of summer and hope to God it will get better. Even if I still don't know what I'm going to do with rest of my life. 

I take a seat on the ground, staring at the road with only a few cars passing by, it's quite boring I sigh, wishing I remembered to grab my headphones. 

I pull out my phone message Bokuto. 

Me: bro,,,, u already on the bus? 

Brokuto: yea? howd u know

Me: lucky guess. and yesterday u told me your car was in the shop. 

Brokuto: ohhhh yeaaaa!! u not walking today?!?!

Me: i woke up lateee

Brokuto: ok we should be there soon,,,,,, 

Me: sweet,,,, 

I turn off my phone not bothering to wait for his reply.  
I push my glasses up on my face, and rub my eyes, before righting them again. 

A few moments later the bus pulls up to the curb, I get in walking until I see Bokuto, sitting at one of the window seats near the back.  
I take the seat beside, him and poke him in the side, he jumps and takes out of his headphone, he looks over at me staring wide-eyed at me.

I sigh for the millionth time today it feels like. 

"Yes, I wear glasses the end," 

"Wow, man, I knew you were glasses but it's just weird." he replies putting his hands up in surrender. 

Of course, he knows, I think he was also there when I got these glasses because he's a loser who thought it was a big deal. 

"Wait, what's wrong?" He asks cocking his head to the side, looking concerned. 

I shake my head, "It's nothing, man. I didn't get much sleep is all and overslept." 

"You sure, man? you don't look too hot," 

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I said sinking down in my seat more. 

"Okay," He said finishing this conversion, he still seemed stuck on it though, but I'm glad it's done. 

He gives me one of his earbuds, and we spend the rest of the ride to school listening to music and not talking. 

When we pull up to school, Bokuto takes his headphones back putting them in his pack back, we walk to class in an awkward silence. 

I try to pay attention in my classes but once again I can't get my head in it at all. 

Head in the game, Ha high school musical. 

I go to lunch ignoring most people who try and stop me or call out to me. I'll just apologize later. Or I'll act like it never happened. 

I take a seat at my normal table and take out my apple. Before I can even bite into, Bokuto comes bouncing over to the table, "Hey, Hey, Hey!" He half yells in greeting. 

"Bro," I greet, biting into my apple. 

"Hey, tell your mom you're coming to my house after school." 

"I am?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him, I still don't sound like myself but I try to sound as normal as I can.

"Yes!" He states taking out his lunch. 

"I can't," 

"Yes, you can. because I'm going to call in sick for you, and you're going to get some sleep tonight, after being idiots with me that is," I said matter a factly, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

I roll my eyes, "I can't do that,"

"Too late, it's happening!" He said, stuffing his face with more food. "Akaashi!" He greets when his boyfriend sits next to him. 

"Bokuto-san," He said nodding his head in a greeting.  
He looks across to me, raising an eyebrow at me. 

I just shake my head. 

He drops it and moves his stare back to Bokuto who's explaining something to him. 

"Oh yeah 'kaashi! Can we move our study date to another day? Kuroo's going to stay the night," 

Akaashi nods, "You told me last week so it's all good, I'm taking my mom to the movies anyway," 

"Aw, you love your mom," I teased. 

"Yes, she's lovely," Akaashi states deadpan. 

"Well, that backfired," 

"Sorry, Kuroo. he loves his mom a lot," 

I shake my head and stand heading to my next class early. 

<\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------>

I stare out to the window as Bokuto goes on and on about some video game, normally I'd be all for talking about pointless things, like video games and such. But not today, I guess. 

"Yo, you okay? you've been spacing out since we got on the bus," Bukuto asks breaking through thoughts.

I turn my head to look at him, "Yeah, man. I'm good," I said with a grin. 

He cocks his head to the side, "un-huh, and I'm Michelle Obama," 

I gasp, "Really?" 

"Don't be a dick," 

I gasp again, "I would never! I'm as straight as a pencil!" and put my hand over my heart to add to make it more dramatic. 

"Yeah, maybe a broken pencil," Bokuto says under his breath.

He soon goes back to talking about the video game again, I try and pay attention this time, throwing in my two sense every once and awhile. 

Once we arrive at his house, Bokuto pretty much runs out of the bus, getting yelled at by the bus driver on the way. 

I apologize and get off the bus calmly before breaking out into a run, to chase him down his long ass driveway.  
By the time I get to the house, he's already inside.  
I open the door and go in, I follow the voices until I reach the kitchen, where Bokuto and his dad are chatting like it's a normal day, it is. But still. 

They both stop talking when they see me in the doorway. "Thanks, bro, for waiting for me you know," 

"No problem. "He said with a grin, "Dad we'll be in the basement!" He finishes leading the way, to the hallway and down to the basement, we walk down the steep set of stairs carefully, we've both fallen down them so many times that we're now cautious going down them now. Even if it did coast me breaking my ankle for us it finally get the clue. 

The basement doubles as Bokuto's bedroom, it's pretty spacey but homey, the walls are painted a gray with posters all over the walls, a bookcase full of trophies and what not. And a small tv set in the far corner, his queen sized bed in the middle of the room, there are clothes all thrown all over the place but it adds to the homey feel. There are also two dressers, I'm pretty sure ones empty though. 

I flop on his bed, "I'm now dead," I mumble into the sheets, ignoring my glasses digging into my nose. 

"Give my your phone," Bokuto says, taking a seat on the side of his bed. 

I don't bother moving I just take it out of my back pocket and hand it to him. 

I hear him sigh, I roll onto my back grin. 

"Shut it," 

"I didn't say anything!" I defend. 

He just grumbles incoherently scrolling through my contacts. 

He sighs again, before hitting the call button on the contact, "Hello! I'm Ku--Tetsuro's mom, "He stutters glaring at me, he's trying also to keep his voice higher and it's hilarious.

"I hate to say this but my idiot of a son has come down with---with a horrible illness!"He's trying. I'm trying not to burst out laughing. 

"Yes! he woke up this morning burning up! he couldn't even go to school! how useless he is,"He's pushing this a little a bit too far. I pout, he just grins as he listens to the person on the phone.

"Yes! I'll make sure he goes in on Sunday! the idiot. Okay~ goodbye, dear!" He hangs up and throws my phone at my stomach 

I put it back into my pocket, I can't hold it in anymore and start cackling.

"Now when you actually do get sick, I'll have to call in because I don't think I sounded like your mother at all," He states. 

Once my laughing dies down I stutter out, "My mother sounds nothing like that. I don't think I'd be called useless as much by her," 

"Shush, I only called you useless once, but also an idiot. And I think that was the only spot on thing I did for your mom. She's mean but affectionate." 

I roll my eyes, "True," I agreed, rolling back onto my stomach.  
Bokuto soon laying across my back. 

"Bitch," 

"Shush, I called your work for you," 

"You kidnapped me," 

"I did not! You chased me into my house," 

"You forgot about me at the bus stop," 

"You----are an asshole---" 

"Both of you are horrible," Bokuto's dad said cutting him off, he's standing at the top of the stairs with his arms crossed. 

"Dad! I'm the best son and you know it!" Bokuto yelled up at him. 

"You're the worst, and I only can say that because you're my blood. Now get your butts up here and eat," He finished turning and leaving to go the kitchen. 

Bokuto pouts but soon runs up the stairs almost tripping up them, I laugh but jump up and follow him. 

<\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------>

After dinner we go back down to his room to play video games, we get bored of that soon and start watching bad movies instead. 

"This is a horrible movie," 

"But it's gay," 

"I never thought I'd hate anything that was just as gay as me," 

"Shut it, you bi potato," I chuck my pillow at him, he catches in a puts it in his shirt without even looking away from the tv. 

"They're making out again!" 

"I swear that's the only reason they made this movie," 

"Why do I hate this!" 

"Because it's bad, the only real actor is the neighbor," 

"Shush, they're doing drugs," 

"Sorry, Bo, I didn't think you were into that type of thing," 

"I'm not, but this is one of the best things to happen in movies," 

"Ok," 

It's silent for a good while, I look up at Bokuto from my place on the floor, "Who's the baby daddy?" 

"Huh?" He asks still not paying attention. 

I gesture at his stomach. 

"Oh, you?" He says finally looking down, he rubs his hands on it. 

"Not Akaashi?" 

"Nah," 

"How scandalous,"

"Right?" 

"Have you told him?" 

"No. Wait take my picture," He said.

"Sure, man," I said, taking out my phone, I take a few pictures before taking his. 

I was bored out of my mind anyway. 

I take a few more with his phone before throwing it back at him. 

"Hot," He says rolling onto his side still looking at them. 

I nod my head. 

I go onto my phone as well, and start looking through the photos before getting an idea, I smirk and go onto Tumblr.  
I go into the messages pressing on Kenma's name, they also haven't been on all day, probably hanging out with their friends though. I should've messaged them earlier today, but I was, am still kinda in a funk hanging out with Bokuto helped a lot though, and he has yet to bring up the other day, even though I did call him the next morning when I was out of it. I don't even remember what I said all I know is that I called him. 

Me: (Photo sent.) 

There's a reply almost right away. 

PieIsLife: Who's the father? 

Me: me surprised? 

PieIsLife: Nah, I knew you were a ho, I was just waiting until you bring it up. 

I gasp out loud, Bokuto kinda looks at me confused. 

I spare him a glance. 

Me: wow,,,,, alll have u know i aint no ho,,,,, i still got that v card. 

PieIsLife: I believe you because you're the only eighteen-year-old I know that still calls it a v card. 

Me: u mean im not ur only 18yro friend?!?!?! 

PieIsLife: No, sorry. Do you feel played? 

Me: yes. 

"Hey, Tetsu," Bokuto said bringing me back to the living world. 

"Yeah, Ko," 

"Can we talk?" 

"I mean yeah, we're doing it right now," I say sarcastically, not putting my phone down. I'm not ready for this talk. 

"Don't be sassy, and just come here," He says patting his bed. 

I roll my eyes before leaving my phone on my made-up bed on the floor and joining him on his. 

I get myself settled, he sits up as well. Leaning against the headboard. Still with the pillow up his shirt. 

"Hey, before we have this talk, can you remove that from your shirt," I ask breaking eye contact with and gesturing at his shirt with my hand. 

He looks down at it, "Oh yeah, Ha!~" He giggles throwing the pillow back on my bed on the floor. 

He runs his hands through his hair making it more messed up than before, and sighing. He looks more tired I noticed just now. 

"Okay," He says rubbing his eyes, "I don't know how to start this, I know we talked about it a little bit the other night. But I really think you need help. You're not acting the way you normally do and it's scaring me and Akaashi," 

"Wait you talked about me with Akaashi?" I ask my eyes widening. 

"Yes, he was the one to actually bring it up, I noticed awhile ago, but I thought you'd just work through it like you did before with your dad," 

"Bokuto, we really don't need to talk about this, we're both uncomfortable," I said awkwardly.

"It doesn't matter if we're both uncomfortable! I need to say something," 

I can't get any words out so I shut up, bringing my knees up to my chest, putting my arms around them. I feel small. 

He takes a deep breath starting again,"I want to help you, so does Akaashi, and I bet even the person you're talking to on Tumblr wants to help you. I know you're the mighty Kuroo Tetsuro that thinks you don't need any help, but you do. Everyone needs help every once and awhile." 

"I don't want help though," I mutter hiding my face in my knees. 

"I can tell," He said with a bitter laugh, he puts his hand on my knee to show he cares, he does of course too much at times even."The other day when you called," He starts, I hold my breath in waiting. 

"I know you said you don't remember but I do, you said that you weren't okay like I knew. But also that you were having panic attacks! You haven't had those since we were kids! Why wouldn't you tell me that? Then you went on to tell me that you were at a park and had been since the call that night, it was fucking five in the morning!"He said running his hands through his hair again frustrated with me. 

"Please breath, there Tetsu you're turning a weird colour," He said looking at me worriedly. 

I've made him worry about me again, how could I do this, I shouldn't be worrying people I should be helping them!

<\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------>

Bokuto's point of few. 

This is going a lot worse than it should be, I don't even know what I said that was wrong!

All I know is that Kuroo looks like he's going to pass out, and I'm going to be the reason. 

I lock eyes with him again, he looks scared but not of me, but himself, he's losing control of himself, it's worse than I thought as well. 

It's not like when his Dad passed away, it's much worse, I don't think I can help him this time. But I'll do my best, that's what Akaashi said I should do, just my best. 

Kuroo will have to want to get help once he sees the problem that is, he knows there's a problem but he doesn't know how to help it. 

I run my hands through my hair again stressed, and who cares it's already wrecked from laying on it weird. 

I open my mouth but close it, "Tetsuro, you know you're not okay right?" I ask trying to keep my voice calm and quiet to make sure he knows I'm not a threat. 

He put his glasses on his head and rubs his eyes, he puts them back a second later, he opens his mouth he makes a squeaky noise in the back of his throat.  
Shaking his head a moment later, "I---I--I" 

"You don't have to say anything about it just know, I want to help you and you're not alone," I said again to make sure it's clear. 

Sure we tease each other a lot but he should know I'd never hurt him or do anything to try and make him hate me, I love him he's my best friend. He's so important to my life, he's been with me through everything. 

He doesn't say anything a moment, he breaks eye contact to look at his hands, I don't say anything either, I wait though until he's ready. 

"You're a really good friend," He mumbles quietly. 

"You too!" I say with a big smile, warm and friendly I hope,"I'm going to hug you know is that okay?" 

I know for awhile he didn't like how much I would touch him out of nowhere after any type of panic attack or just on one of his off days. 

He nods. 

I smile again. I hug him it's awkward because his legs are still in the way but it's nice, we stay like that a while before, I fall back on my bed with him still in my arms. 

He makes another funny noise. 

I let him go and he rolls off of me so he's laying beside me.  
I give him another smile. He gives a small smile. 

He looks really tired. 

"We'll get you some help," 

He nods trying to keep his eye open. 

"Get some sleep, you dip," 

"What did you call me, you dildo?" He grumbles already half asleep. 

"A dip, you dip." 

He laughs a bit, "Goodnight, dip," 

"Goodnight, you dildo," 

I laugh softly, he passes out soon after. 

I take off his glasses and put them on my bedside table, I look at the tv it's rolling the credits to the movie, at least I didn't need to see the ending.  
I'm a little upset about that too like it probably wouldn't have gotten any better but hey, once I start something I got to see it until the end. 

I crawl to the end of the bed, getting off quietly. Walking over to the tv I turn it off, I go over to the stairs and turn off the lights. 

Before I get on the bed, I see Kuroo's phone light up.  
I grab it unlocking it. That's right bitch I put my thumbprint on his phone. It's on Tumblr on the chat with this Kenma kid. 

PieIsLife: Good you should. 

PieIsLife: I'm guessing I'm you're only friend that's seventeen then. 

PieIsLife: Did my assassins finally do their job? 

I laugh a bit, looking back in the chat and the recent messages.  
I sit there on my bed thinking before replying. 

Me: yeaa,,,,, we finally got him,,,, boss. 

PieIsLife: God fucking bless America

Me: gasp dont swear in your elders present. 

PieIsLife: I hate you. 

Me: that is so harsh,,,,, 

PieIsLife: Nobody ever said I was a nice person. 

Me: lmao,,,,, i like u. im bokuto kuroos bro. 

PieIsLife: I knew I wasn't talking to him, I'm Kenma. 

Me: ye,,, cool,,, nice to finally talk to u. tetsu talks about u a lot. 

PieIsLife: Who? 

Me: oh shit

Me: ignore that lmaooo 

PieIsLife: Too late. 

Me: fuck.. 

Me: tetsus kuroos nickname but u didnt hear it from me. 

PieIsLife: You're safe with me until he reads this.

Me: shush dont remind me..... 

Me: is there any way i can make u forget this? 

PieIsLife: Pie. 

Me: any other way? 

PieIsLife: Cats. 

Me: lmaoo,,,, any other way? 

PieIsLife: Video games. 

Me: ill send u a picture of him,,,, 'cuz im cheap.

PieIsLife: Cool. 

Me: the fuckin' nerd doesnt even have any pictures of himself on here. 

PieIsLife: Lmao. 

Me: one second i have on my phone,,, ill send u it then ill sleep.. 

PieIsLife: Thank, sleep well. 

Me: U 2 kiddo. fuck its almost 2

I get off his phone and lock it and go on mine quickly finding PieIsLife on Tumblr, and sending the picture I have from a few days ago, I log off after that. 

Putting my phone on my bedside table, then lying down on my bed, I stare at the ceiling. 

What have I done? 

Shouldn't be that big of a deal, right? it's just a stupid picture. He's not a bad looking guy I really don't see why he hasn't sent anything to them before. 

I guess I'll have to figure that out tomorrow.  
I should be fine. Everything will be fine, hahaha. 

Man, I really need sleep. I drift off to sleep soon enough, trying not to think of anything.  
Just all the good things of today. 

Like how Kuroo's finally going to get some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I swear writing this fic has ruined my texting style, before I typed more like Kenma, now It's more like Kuroo's and it's honestly so sad.  
> Hopefully, Bokuto's not too OC, I was really trying, but writing in his point of few was hard, man. even making Bokuto and Kuroo talk to each other was challenging but I tried. So hahahahah.  
> I love all the lovely comments they're all so sweet, I know I'm not the best writer but all the comments warm my cold dead heart. 
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit


	18. Part Eighteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could use the sleep--One order of sleep, please.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll update soon, maybe tomorrow, it depends on what I'm doing tho. 
> 
>  
> 
> And to the amazingly sweet people who have kept commenting and keeping with this story, you guys are so nice! oh my god thank you so much! so shout out to: CheetahLeopard2 and HereForSnacks, love both of your guys profile pictures btw. 
> 
> Lmao, anywho I need sleep.

Kenma's point of view.

Kuro's definitely not how I pictured him, but then again I was picturing him as his profile picture, which is just a cat with a volleyball body, so, to say the least, I was disappointed.  
Because he's not a cat with a volleyball body. 

He's attractive though, not the worst looking. The pictures kinda dorky though. He looks kinda shady though.  
The picture is of a guy with jet black hair, and fair skin, the guy aka Kuro was wearing a beanie he's looking down at his homework, not realizing Bokuto's taking a picture of him. 

It's cute. 

He hasn't talked to me yet today, but it's still quite early though, and Bokuto said he was just going to bed at one.  
So it could be awhile yet. 

Me though I'm just sitting in my bed going through my phone, Hinata and Kageyama aren't over this weekend.  
Hinata said he had to take care of his sister, and Kageyama said he was going away yesterday for the day.  
Hinata may come over later today, along with Kageyama that is if he gets back today or not.  
I couldn't care less though, I'm fine with being left alone today, even if it gets boring after awhile, and it will. But then again most days are like that for me. 

My mother's also not home, she went away for the weekend and won't be back until Tuesday, and I'm pretty sure my father is going to try and stay away from the house as much as possible.  
Which is a blessing in its own? He'll probably go golfing with his work pals (what he calls them,) then get drunk enough for him not to be able to drive. 

So I'm pretty much on my own for the weekend.  
I'll probably die. 

I sink down in my bed more, going through Instagram, most of it is selfies from people I could care less about, but the other half is memes, and that's the only reason I go on here. 

I should probably update my Instagram, with something new. But I haven't been feeling it, and it needs to be high quilty. Even though my followers probably don't give a shit. 

Even though I keep getting things on Tumblr and Instagram about how I don't update enough and blah blah blah. 

I get off of Instagram going onto Tumblr scroll through random stuff. Not really paying attention to what I'm reading or seeing. 

I sigh throwing my phone to the end of my bed, standing up and heading downstairs forgetting my phone there.

I open the fridge and just stare at its contents. I close it a moment later, going over to the island and sitting there. 

I look out the little window above the sink. 

I still don't know what I'm going to do about that stupid party. 

I wish there was just something easy I could do to be done with it. 

But then again I'd still have to deal with the party. 

I'm also going to have to figure out a way I'm getting to therapy Monday. 

I could take the bus but I'm not a big fan of them. 

I rest my head on my hand, getting lost in thought. 

I get up from the seat and grab a juice out of the fridge and going back upstairs, once I'm safely in my room again, I turn on my laptop going on to Tumblr again. 

I take a sip of my drink as I go through posts.  
I press on Kuro's icon. 

PieIsLife: Hello. 

Simple enough, it's late enough in the day for it not to be weird.  
Not that he would care if I messaged him at five am or one pm. 

A few minutes later he replies. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: aye~

PieIsLife: Bye. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: aw fuck,,,,,what did i do now?!

PieIsLife: The swirly thing is stupid. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ure stupid. 

PieIsLife: Ow, I'm so hurt from that comeback. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: good ;7

PieIsLife: I was joking. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i know,,, but i like 2 pretend u werent. 

PieIsLife: Don't lie to yourself. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: gasp i would never. 

PieIsLife: Go die in a hole. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: im tryin' 

PieIsLife: Don't lie to me. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: stop being so rude and i will. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: its still too early for ur shit. 

PieIsLife: It's one in the afternoon. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: no its fuck u ken,,,, i like sleep.

PieIsLife: Don't call me Ken. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: fine,,,, kitten ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

PieIsLife: Please get hit by a bus. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: can i get shot by a bus. 

PieIsLife: No, you don't deserve that luxury.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: sad face....

PieIsLife: Why would you type that? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: dont know wasnt feeling making emoij 

PieIsLife: Are you okay? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: yess,,,, i was forced to sleep for 8 hours so Im dandy. 

PieIsLife: How much of those eight hours do you actually sleep. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: 7 which is better then my normal 4

PieIsLife: Uh-huh.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: dont judge me. 

PieIsLife: I'm not. 

PieIsLife: I talked to Bokuto last night. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: oh 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: no 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: what did he do?!?!?!

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: hes dead 2 me.

PieIsLife: Calm down it was nothing to spam me about. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: oh god,,,, its worse than I thought. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: damnit hes upstairs i have to move to kill him. 

PieIsLife: Please don't kill anyone. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: not even myself. 

PieIsLife: Well. 

PieIsLife: No. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: im hurt by that. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: brb got to kill a treator. 

PieIsLife: My god. 

I roll my eyes, he's probably not going to answer for awhile again. 

I stare at my laptop a moment later before getting up and going over to my closet.  
I pull out of my simple floral dresses, it's just plain white with light pink and blue flowers on it.  
I put that on and go over to my dresser grabbing my comb to brush my hair, before grabbing my white high socks from my top drawer. I put those on as well. 

I close my bedroom door all the way, to see the mirror, I look in it at myself.  
I don't look back but I'd never wear this out in public it would get too much attention.  
The attention I don't want or need.  
I grab my phone off my bed and take a quick picture of myself in the mirror. I look at it after, it hides my face and just shows the outfit and my hair. 

It's good enough, I post the picture on Instagram without a caption, I do put hash tags though because I'm that extra.  
After that I go back over to my laptop taking a seat at my desk, I bring my knees up to my chest.  
Kuro still hasn't messaged back. 

I type a message out to him anyway, being brave, Suga said I should try taking my risks even if just asking more questions or talking to a cashier.  
I'm very weak. 

PieIsLife: How would you feel about meeting? 

I send it, soon closing my laptop and turning off my phone.  
I get off my seat and jump into my bed, hiding my face in the pillows. 

I grab one and scream into it. I roll onto my back once I can't scream anymore.  
Sighing and I sit up and get up grabbing my juice, and drinking the rest of it.  
I throw it away in the trash at the end of my bed. I turn back on my phone and turn on some music after it loads for forever that is. 

I check Tumblr but there not response, he probably hasn't even seen it yet.  
I leave my room bringing my music with me and going back down to the kitchen to cook something for me to eat, instead of starving myself. 

I don't think my mom would be cool with that.  
I start cooking grilled cheese because I don't know how to make anything else but eggs.  
Of course, I'm not going to tell Kuro about that. But at least I don't burn everything I cook.  
After I'm finished cooking, I move into the living room turning on the tv, the news is on my I change it to some movie. I hate the news. 

I half pay attention to the show, pulling out my phone two minutes into starting to watch it.  
There's no way around not looking at your phone when you're watching tv.  
I start playing an app. Taking bites of my food every once in a while.  
My phone rings, once I'm done eating.  
I answer it. 

"Hi!" Hinata said excitedly into the phone. 

"Shouyou," 

"Um.. Do you want to hang out today? I have to take Natsu to the park, but I was hoping you'd want to come with me." 

"Yes, I'd like to go with you," I answer, it beats sitting here waiting. 

"Okay! cool. We're leaving now!" 

"Okay, I'll meet you there, I have to get dressed." 

"Cool, but I saw your Instagram you look cute!" 

I roll my eyes, "Thanks, Shouyou, but you know how I feel about wearing dresses out in public," 

I hear him sigh, "Yeah, yeah," 

"I'm hanging up, see you in a few minutes," 

"Yeah! see you," He says before hanging up. 

I stand, turning off the tv and putting my plate in the dishwasher on my way back to my room.  
Changing quickly into something more plain and something a lot less showy.  
Aka, sweats and a t-shirt. 

I leave my room with my keys and my phone, headphones already in.  
I lock the front door behind me, walking down the few steps from the door, before starting down the sidewalk to the park.  
After walking for twenty minutes I'm at the park, I walk through the little gate, going over to the swings where Shouyou and Natsu are. 

Shouyou's pushing Natsu, talking to her and making her giggle.  
I take the swing next to them. 

"Kenma!" She giggles, looking over to me, still being pushed, that's when Shouyou does an under duck out of nowhere making her squeal and laugh more. 

I smile a little watching them. 

"How are you?" Shouyou asks walking back over to us. 

"I'm okay, how are you?" 

"I'm pretty good," He said with a warm smile. 

I nod and give a small smile back. 

"Shouyou! come here!" Natsu whines kicking her legs out. 

"Yes, my queen," I said with a flourish bowing to me before going back over to Natsu and helping her out of the swing, as soon as she hits the ground she's off to the playset just a ways away. 

"Be careful!" Shouyou yells after her, sitting down in the swing she was just in. 

He sighs, "I get a day off from that tomorrow and I can't wait." 

"Mom not working?" 

"Nah, she going to our grandfathers," 

I nod along to that looking out at the park, it's a nice day out. It's almost summer so it's starting to finally warm up. 

I wish it would just stay this weather instead of the deathly heat we get in the summer. 

"Have you figured out your date for the party?" He asks wiggling his eyebrows at me suggestively. 

I shake my head. 

"Did you at least ask anyone?" He asks looking back over at Natsu. 

"Well, sorta," I confess. 

"Ooo," He says moving his eyes back over to me and wiggling his eyebrows again,"Who?" 

"The Tumblr guy, kind of." 

"Now I'm intrigued. Please tell me more," He states focusing his eyes just on me. 

"Okay, I didn't really ask him to come to the party but I did ask him how'd he feel about meeting," 

"I'm so proud of you!" He said with a grin. "What did he say?" 

"I don't know,"I said shrugging my shoulders, "He hadn't answered when I left the house," 

"That's still good you asked, I'm going to hug you now," He said warning me, getting off his swing and hugging me.  
I hug him back. 

"This is why people think we're dating," He mumbles still hugging me. 

"Yeah, it's definitely not when you kissed me on the nose either, it's just the hugs," 

He releases me still holding onto my shoulders, "Only the hugs," he says in all seriousness. 

Before spinning around to check up on his sister. 

She's playing with another little boy around her age. 

The little boy has light brown hair and an anime shirt on that's way too big for him on. 

"Aw, she's made a friend," Shouyou states going to the swing he was on, sitting on it and swinging back and forth slowly. 

I do the same, focusing on my feet. 

"We should probably head back," Shouyou states once the sun begins to set. 

I nod standing as well. 

We walk over to Natsu, where she's waving to the kid and his mom leaving the park. 

Shouyou takes her hand, before leading her through the park and through the gate, I follow beside them. 

"So Natsu, what was the name of your friend?" Shouyou asks swinging their hands between them. 

Natsu giggles taking my hand swinging them between us. "His name was Kuroo!" She squeals. 

I stop walking and stare at her shocked face,"What was his name?" I ask thinking I misheard her. 

"Kuroo?" She said again confessed. 

I look at Hinata he looks about as shocked as I feel. 

We start walking again, Natsu talking about whatever she and Kuroo were doing. 

Or whatever she and Tai were doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wrote another story today! which is Iwaoi it's my first time really writing for that ship so it's probably a shitstorm.  
> I'm now going to do the thing with the closing eyes and feeling like you're dead for awhile thing now. 
> 
> So I hope you liked this and talk soon!
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


	19. Part Nineteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!u guys are all so sweet!!!!

Kuroo's point of view. 

After killing Bokuto, I started walking home from his place at sunset, my phone dying earlier.  
I asked Bokuto for a charger but he didn't have one because I have a shitty android. 

So I could die in the bad part of town and nobody would know until I didn't show up at home or school.  
They'd never find my body so that'd be cool, or they'd find me on the way to the park. 

Either wouldn't be my problem. 

I put my hood up on my sweater to try and blend in more with the crowd. 

A few people bump into me, on my way. But I make it out of there without getting killed. How nice.  
I walk the rest of my way home with my hood down. I jump up the two steps to the door, before pulling out my key and unlocking it. 

The house is all quiet, I do hear quiet chatting in the kitchen.  
I walk into the kitchen, my mom's talking on her phone cooking. 

I wave to her, she waves back before turning back to the stove and chatting to whomever on the phone.  
I head up to my room and drop my bag on my bed. 

I stretch taking a seat at my desk a moment later and turn on my computer. 

There's a knock on my door, "Come in," I said, spinning around in my chair to see Tai coming into my room, and jumping up on my bed. 

"What's up little man," 

He pouts, "I'm not little," 

"You're little until you're taller than me," 

He grins, "So does that mean when I'm grown up I'll call you little man then," 

"What'd you do when I was away?" I asked ignoring his statement. 

His face lights up, "Me and mommy went to the park!" 

I smile, "What do you guys do at the park?" 

He's quiet a moment thinking, "Oh, I made a new friend well mommy read," 

I nod, "That's cool. What was your friend's name?" I ask turning around in my chair to be facing my computer again. 

"Her name was Natsu! she was with her big brother and his friend," 

I pull up a browser, "That sounds like fun, what did you guys play?" I ask turning around again to face him. 

"We just talked, it was fun though," 

"That's good. Give me a hug and get out," 

He grins and jumps down from my bed, I stand to hug him I pick him up and swing him back and forth making him giggle before throwing him down my bed and tickling him. 

"Stop--Tetsu, I'm dying,"He squeals.  
I stop tickling him. 

He glares at me getting down from the bed. 

"Aw, don't be mad," I said ruffling his hair. 

He continues to glare. 

I squat so I'm at his height, he glares before breaking out in the biggest smile and pats my head, before hugging me.  
I hug him back, "Is Tetsu all better?" He asks. 

"Get there," I mumble. 

He lets go and runs out of my room not closing the door.  
I stand and walk over to the door, "You demon!" I yell after him. 

I hear him start giggling. "Don't run down the stairs well laughing!"Mom yells from downstairs. 

"You how Tetsu did it that one time and fell down the stairs!" She continues scolding Tai. 

"Mom drop it!" I yell down to her closing my door, a little too loudly.  
I grab my phone out of my backpack and plug it into the charger going back over to my computer a moment later. 

I go onto Tumblr logging in and checking my notifications.  
There's one new message from Kenma, I reread twice before staring at it for to minutes.

PieIsLife: How would you feel about meeting?

I wouldn't be against it but. 

What if we don't get along as well as online?

What if I say something that offends them? 

I stare at it a moment longer, taking a deep breath in, and typing a reply. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: what did u have in mind? 

After sending it I sigh and exit out of that tap, going onto youtube to blast music and try not to overthink.  
I put on my heavy metal playlist, before getting started on homework. 

A while later there's a knock on my door, I stand and answer it just to get away from homework and thinking. 

Tai's standing outside my door looking up at me. "Dinners ready!" He yells before running back down the stairs, I chase after him.

Mom's already seated at the table glaring at both of us. She sighs,  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to run down the stairs? The neighbors already complain enough, don't give them more reasons to hate us," 

"Sorry, mom," We say at the same time taking our seats across from her. 

"You better be," She grumbles starting to eat. After dinner, me and Tai move into the living room to watch a movie, while mom gets ready for work. 

We start watching shark boy and lava girl, for the memes. For the memes for me anyway.  
I roll my eyes every time they start singing but also join in after a second. 

Tai yells at me to shut up saying I'm ruining the movie with my terrible voice.  
I continue you do so though, even getting him to join in on Shark boys song. 

Our mother hugs us before leaving. 

Tai falls asleep half way through watching Lilo and stitch, I watch the rest of it well he sleeps with his head on my lap, after the movie I carry him up to his room. He weighs more than I thought, the little demon. I tuck him into bed, letting him not brushing his teeth slide. 

I return to my room after running back down stairs and turning off the tv, and finishing the dishes like I promised mom.  
I flop on my bed, unplugging my phone and rolling on to my side to face the light blue wall.  
I go onto Tumblr and into the messages pressing on Kenma's name. 

PieIsLife: This may sound weird, but I have to go to a party for my parents and was looking for someone to suffer with me. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: wow sounds like fun,,,, what day? 

PieIsLife: June 29th. It was just an idea we can figure something out, you know less forced. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Nah, bro normally id say yes but i sadly work that day. 

PieIsLife: It's cool we can figure something else out. 

PieIsLife: It's pretty short notice anyway, seeing as it's a week away. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: well figure somthin' out. 

PieIsLife: Yeah, we will. I may reply slow because I'm being stolen from. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: did my assassins secseed then? 

PieIsLife: If your assassins are Hinata and Kageyama laying on my floors like rugs then yes. But I still win because I got Bokuto to kill you in your sleep. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: aw shiittt,,,, but i already killed him earlier todayyyyy,,,, he already did it to me how boring. 

PieIsLife: You got your payback shut up, I can't see my floor. 

PieIsLife: 1 picture. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: im guessing the one that looks like an orange is hinata and the one that looks like a blueberry is kageyama. 

PieIsLife: Yes, but please don't compare my friends to fruits it's weird. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: at least you look like pudding,,,,, so it's not as weird. 

PieIsLife: That just made it weirder.

PieIsLife: Stop comparing me and my friends to food.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: never custard pudding.

PieIsLife: Stop you emo, I feel attacked. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: if it makes u feel better my moms going to ask me why i googled custard pudding when i cant even cook.

PieIsLife: It kinda does actually. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: cool. it doesnt make me feel any better 'cuz my moms scary. 

PieIsLife: I feel like me and your mom would get along well. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: stop liking my family more then me!

PieIsLife: It's not my fault you're shitty. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: im leaving u. 

PieIsLife: Cool, take the kids with you I don't know how to take care of them. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ouch,,, what a bad partner u r. 

PieIsLife: Grammer lessons. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ungrammer lessons *finger guns*

PieIsLife: No thank you. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: 1day ull warm up 2 it. 

PieIsLife: Sure, when I'm dead and cold. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ure weird. 

PieIsLife: and you're not? you compared my friends to fruits. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: u callled them rugs. 

PieIsLife: Well

PieIsLife: They're laying on my floor. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: unvailed point. 

PieIsLife: Hate you. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: aww,,, hate u 2

PieIsLife: Ahinanfhjsgnwseh

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: wow that happy about my confession. 

PieIsLife: Hi! I'm Hinata I stole Kenma's phone!!!

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i can tell!

PieIsLife: btw im not a rug or an orange. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Im glad 'cuz i didnt want to tell my mom that i talked to an orange or a rug today. 

PieIsLife: !!!

PieIsLife: that would be pretty weird. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i thought u wouldve died by now. 

PieIsLife: nah, kags has kenma in a headlock. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: gasp blueberry. 

PieIsLife: 1 picture. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: they look like they're slowly dying. 

PieIsLife: yea, they lost their will to live awhile ago. Kags just woke up to so it wouldn't be that hard to get out of the headlock.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: why does he sleep on the floor so much? 

PieIsLife: I have no clue and I'm dating him. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: congrats little man, ure dating a rug. 

PieIsLife: Thanks! got 2 go 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: rip. 

PieIsLife: They're both dead to me. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: u looked dead. 

PieIsLife: Shush I have blackmail on you. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: gasp u wouldnt 

PieIsLife: I do, Bokuto's a god. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: dead man. 

PieIsLife: I thought you already killed him. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: double dead man. 

PieIsLife: Good luck to you, bud. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Bud

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: BuD 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: bUd 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Buddy 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: bUddY 

PieIsLife: Are you short-circuiting?

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: lil'bit.

PieIsLife: Cool, cool. Let me know when you're done. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: will do,,, buddy. 

PieIsLife: Remind me to never call you bud again, okay thanks. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: yeah, buddy 

PieIsLife: bYe 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: dont leave me in my time of need.

PieIsLife: Fine, but don't write buddy again, or I'll cut off your thumbs. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: r u off ur meds 'cuz thats just a lil'morbid

PieIsLife: No. Now I want to take an ice cream scoop to your eyes. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: nasty. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: u'd have to reach my eyes first. 

PieIsLife: Die. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: get taller and we'll talk about arrangements 

PieIsLife: I'll get Kageyama to kill you.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: not my son, just let him lay on floors and drink milk 

PieIsLife: He can't with the blackmail I have on him. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: demon. 

PieIsLife: That's what my mom said the day I was born. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i feel like ure cackling and rubbing ur hands together. 

PieIsLife: I am on the inside. 

PieIsLife: I have to go to the movies now. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: coolio,,,, peace out.

PieIsLife: Bye. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: bud. 

I get up from my bed heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Returning to my bedroom I put on more comfortable clothes to sleep in, seeing as I still hadn't changed my clothes from Bokuto's. 

I get in my bed switching off my bedside table light, I grab my phone from there again. Bokuto sent me a message when I was getting ready.

Brokuto: heyyyyy dont be pissed but i may have sent kenma a picture of u. 

Me: U what?!! 

Brokuto: when u fell asleep last night i messaged them as u know and well yeah. 

Me: do i have a right to be mad at u? 

Brokuto: yeaaaa bro 

Brokuto: but before u get mad @ me and all. can i ask u something? 

Me: yeah sure. ill plan ur downfall well u type

Brokuto: Cool

Brokuto: do u work tomorrow? 

Me: yeah,, remember? 

Brokuto: yea,,,, how late tho? 

Me: the 9am 2 5:30

Brokuto: sweet  
Brokuto: get all ur anger out at work 'cuz im taking u somewhere tomorrow night

Me: ill try,,,,,but that was stupid.

Brokuto: i was treatened. 

Me: surreee u were. 

Me: im pretty sure u could kill them with ur thighs tho

Brokuto: tru,,,,,,,,,,,,i have 2 go,,,,,bf here. 

Me: go be gay and make me proud. 

Brokuto: aye aye captain. 

Me: thats creepy save ur kinks 4 ur bf. 

Brokuto: Bokuto is dying from laughter, I'll remind him to text you tomorrow. 

Me: cool cool tanks Akaashi,,,, 

Brokuto: No problem, Kuroo-san 

I roll my eyes. and pull up my blanket higher on me, time to search for them memes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! I may get the chance to update again today but I'm still not sure yet. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


	20. Part Twenty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it to twenty! Oh, fucking boi.

Kuroo's point of view. 

Today Bokuto is taking me somewhere I'm not really sure where though, he just said be ready by six because we have to walk ways to this "place" for all I know he could be taking me somewhere to kill me. 

Or he really is just a good friend, either are believable. So I'll take my chances I guess. 

After I get back from work I take a quick shower, somehow food got in my hair so woohoo. After that, I put on some jeans and a t-shirt with a cat on it. A normal cat sadly. Not a cat with a volleyball body, just a plain black cat.  
I grab a sweater before heading down stairs, our grandmother is over looking after Tai, they left for the park a while ago so I don't have to worry about dealing with her too much. 

I eat something, before throwing on some shoes and pacing the living room, when Bokuto knocks on the door, I jump. 

I open the door to see a Bokuto that looks like he probably ran all the way here, which he did because his car's still in the shop. 

"Ready?" He asks trying to catch his breath. 

"Yeah, you know you didn't have to run all the way here, I could've met you there," 

"No, you asshole, and plus I would've had to go by here to get to the place. 

I step out so I'm beside him I pat him on the back before jumping down onto the sidewalk ignoring the steps. 

I hear him gasp, "How dare you, these stairs were made to be used and you just ignored them!" he goes done the steps slowly. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" I ask when he's wasting his time standing on each step for a minute, there are only three steps? 

"I'm showing them I care," 

"We're going to be late, can we go," 

He nods, "Oh yeah, sure," he says finally stepping onto the sidewalk, walking away from me. 

I jog after him, the little bastard. I fall into step beside him a moment later. 

"So, you gonna tell me where we're going?" I ask putting my hands in my pockets. 

He looks up at me then grins, turning his face back forwards, "Nah, you can suffer a little longer," 

I pout, "You're rude," 

"Shush, I know you love me," 

Bokuto takes the turn away from the shitty part of town, I stare at the back of his head then back the other way. Where the hell are we going, I never go this way for anything, I don't even know where this leads. I catch up to him again when I noticed I was falling behind. 

"You look better," Bokuto states, not looking at me. 

I look at the side of his face shocked, then I shake my head, "Yeah, I guess so," 

"Have you been sleeping more?" 

I nod, "A little," 

"Still nightmares?" 

I stare at the side of his face again, he looks completely calm and he keeps walking, I fall behind a bit. For a guy that's a bit shorter than me, he sure walks fast. 

"The other night when you stayed over, you had one, I tried to wake you, but couldn't. It seems that you don't remember them the next morning because when I asked you how you slept you said you were fine," He continues noticing my confusion

I don't think I have nightmares.

"Yeah, I guess I don't. I remember not sleeping well, but not the dreams." 

"Do you think that's the reason why you've been having panic attacks when you wake up?" 

I shrug my shoulders, "It could be," I mumble. 

After he thankfully changing the subject to his Dad who had gotten arrested even though he's a detective, it ended up being a misunderstanding. But it was pretty funny. 

He soon quiets down as we near the place because he takes out his phone to look at the map, which causes me to run into him. 

"I'm walking here!" I yell, trying to sound as stupid as possible. 

"Calm your midnight cowboy heart, well I figure out how to get us to this stupid place," 

I gasp putting my hand over my heart dramatically,"Never," 

"Shut it drama bitch," 

"That's drama king to you,"

"Shush," He shushes me putting a finger over his mouth not looking up from his phone. 

I sigh and take a seat on a bench near by. 

After a moment of him swearing under his breath, we're walking again. 

A few minutes later we're walking into a parking lot of a series of buildings, one is a therapy place the one way at the end is physical therapy. We walk to the middle one, the one with no signs. 

"I knew it you were taking me somewhere to be murdered," I sigh running my hands through my hair. 

"Nah, man, you wish," 

"Aw, shucks I thought I finally figured it out." 

He knocks on the door before pulling it open he goes in before me. 

I follow behind. 

As soon as we're in the space, there's a screech followed by an "Oh my god, Bokuto, you scared the shit out of me!" 

I move over a bit so I can see the person, in the room is a wide open space with light coloured walls and a few doors off to the side and in the back, in front of us is a desk, a man with light hair and olive skin he is sitting there still clutching his shirt over his heart. 

"Not my fault that you're jumpy today, Yahaba," 

"Shush," He says getting up from the desk and walking over to us he hugs Bokuto before holding out a hand to me. 

I take it. 

"Hi, I'm Yahaba Shigeru, I help run this group," He said shaking my hand.

"Hi, I'm Kuroo Tetsuro, I was kidnapped and bring here," I say realizing his hand. 

"Bokuto not again," He said spinning around hitting Bokuto in the back of the head. 

"Ow!"Bokuto whines rubbing his head.

"I didn't hit you that hard. Now take a seat I'll go get Kyotani," He states walking past the desk too and to one of the doors on the back wall. 

I glare at Bokuto, he ignores it and gestures me to follow him to the chairs, there's a big circle just beyond the desk. All of them black. 

"Oo, I want a black chair," I said taking a seat in one. 

"Dude, all of them are black," Bokuto states taking a seat beside me. 

I gasp again, "I thought it was only this one," 

"Shut it, king of melodramatic,"

Yahaba re enters the room followed by a guy with bleached blond hair, and scars up and down his arms and one over his eye. 

"This is my boyfriend, Kyotani, he doesn't bite," Yahaba says gesturing to the shorter of the two. 

"You don't need to tell that to everyone I meet," Kyotani grumbles taking a seat across from us in the circle. 

"Oh honey, I will when you stop growling at my cat," Yahaba says standing behind Kyotani and putting his hands on his shoulders. 

"I think there's something you're forgetting," Kyotani said looking up at his boyfriend. 

"And what's that my dear?" He asks looking down at him. 

"The sign on the door," 

"Oh fuck," Yahaba said removing his hands from Kyotani's shoulders and running to the door. 

Bokuto laughs beside me, "I see he's still as much as a sailor," 

Kyotani rolls his eyes, "It's only gotten worse really," 

"Really?" Bokuto asks. 

"Yeah, his dad still yells at him for swearing but I think it's a lost case," 

Yahaba comes back over taking a seat next to Kyotani, "What are you talking about?" He asked grabbing a clip board from under his seat. 

"You being a lost cause," Kyotani says bluntly. 

Yahaba doesn't even look fazed he just continues reading whatever on his clipboard, "Aw love you too, babe." 

Kyotani rolls his eyes but takes Yahaba's hand when it's held out to him. Taking out his phone a moment later.

I look over at Bokuto who's on his phone, I raise an eyebrow. He notices my stare smiling and looking up. 

"You still haven't told me what this is," 

He looks at me confessed, "Oh yeah!" he says excitedly, putting his phone away, "This is a group therapy, I used to come here when Yahaba's dad ran it," 

I nod my head calmly, "Bro, why am I here," I say sinking down in my seat. 

"Because this is me helping you, you can take it or leave it but I think you'll like it here, the people are awesome," 

I sit up in my seat again shaking my head, "I'll give it a try, but if I hate it I'm gonna go back to hating you," 

"Coolio, bro." 

After that more people come in, two girls holding hands talking to each other, and swinging their hands between them. 

Then a group of five guys walk in, a guy with pink hair holding hands with another guy with a cane and glasses, followed by a guy with white hair who's talking to pink haired guy. 

The other two are also holding hands one gesturing and taking with the other hand that's not holding his partners, he has chestnut hair and is wearing a lame alien shirt. The shorter of the two is looking up at the guy like he hung the stars. 

They take a seat not too far from us. Then another couple walks in, and girl and a guy holding hands, the guys talking calmly to the girl, and they take a seat beside Yahaba. 

We all wait for a few more minutes but nobody else joins. 

"Okay, now that the regulars are here. Let's begin!" Yahaba said, "Okay we have a person who used to come here all the time like he pretty much lived here and he brought a friend so woo, we'll have to do introductions!" Yahaba says checking some things off on his clipboard. 

"So, I'll go first then Cya,"

"Aw, man you gonna leave us, " The pink haired guy says speaking up, "We'll miss you," he continues wiping away a fake tear. 

"That was funny the first ten million times but thanks, Maki," Yahaba said glaring at the pink haired guy, aka Maki? 

"My pleasure," 

"Okay, let's get going," Yahaba said ignoring Maki. 

"I'm Yahaba Shigeru, I run the group so I've been here my whole life, I'm twenty-five, Don't call me old you Youngs," 

"But you are old," Maki butts in from his seat. 

"Maki, I'll get Kyotani to punch you," Yahaba threatens. 

"Hey, leave Kyotani out of this," Kyotani grumbles not looking up from his phone. 

"Okay, Cya," He says gesturing to the girl beside him. 

"Hi, I'm Cya Coiner I've been coming here for five years?" The girl beside Yahaba said.

"Your names really unfortunate," Bokuto said reading everyone's mind.

"Yeah, I've been told that plenty," Cya says with a sigh. 

Her poor soul. 

"Hi, I'm Seth Geans, a few years ago Cya dragged me here."

The shorter of the two girls poke's the taller one in the side, making her whine. 

"Fine, stop poking me though so I can talk," She whines rubbing her side, "Hi, I'm Killgen Vince, I'm twenty I hate everyone, I've been coming here for a few years." 

The girl beside Killgen lights up, first putting her legs over Killgens though, "I'm Camden Jones I'm eighteen, I've been coming with Kil for awhile." The ginger haired girl says. 

Next is the chestnut haired guy, "I'm Oikawa Tooru, I got lost. I'm twenty." He said looking around the room curiously.  
Before the short guy hits him in the back of the head. 

"I'm Iwaizumi Hajime, I'm twenty and my boyfriend's really stupid," 

"Woohoo, my turn!" The Maki guys said proudly, "I'm Hanamaki Takahiro, I'm twenty, I'm the stupid boyfriend in my relationship, I'm also twenty, I've been coming here for I lost count of years," He said with a grin.

He pokes the guy beside him, he looks up from the floor and nods to himself, "I'm Matsukawa Issei, I'm nineteen. He's stupid, I've bee--been coming here for a few years," 

"Wow, thanks, honey," Hanamaki grumbles. 

Matsukawa just nods and gives Hanamaki a thumbs up. 

The white haired guy sits up straighter in his seat, "Hiya, I'm Sugawara Koshi, I'm too old to be here, I've been coming here with Mattsun for a few years now," 

Yahaba gestures at Bokuto who spaced out, he jumps when I hit him in the leg, "Hi I'm Bokuto Kotaro, my friend is trying to kill me," He says rubbing his leg, "I'm eighteen, and I used to live here, as Yahaba mentioned. I remember me and Suga used to sleep on the floor together," He said finishes and shooting finger guns at Sugawara. 

"Oh, my God, Bo!" 

"Yeah, man," 

"Be gay somewhere else," Yahaba says ignoring them and gesturing at me to go. 

I roll my eyes at Bokuto, "Hi, I'm Kuroo Tetsuro, Bokuto dragged me here, I'm eighteen," 

"Smol gays," I hear Hanamaki say quietly. 

"Tol gays," Bokuto says back pointing at them. 

"Shut it, you bi potato," I said elbowing him in the ribs. 

"You're all tall so shut up," Iwaizumi says, he is pretty short, so is Suga though. 

It continues on pretty smoothly from there, after that they all just talk about their days and what happened to them in the week. 

It wasn't bad though, I didn't share but it was good. 

<\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

Kenma's point of few. 

I'm sat in a mall waiting for my mother, who's trying on dresses for the party, it's just in a few days now.  
I've been here for over an hour, we already got my suit, and Dad has his months ago. Mom had a dress but she lost it on one of her many trips. Or "lost" it, she didn't like the dress when it came in and Dad helped her pick it out. 

I'm kinda disappointed Kuro can't make it to the party, but it seems like he can't get out of work. I talked to Hinata and he's willing to pretend to be my friend for a while. His words, not mine. 

I sink down more in my seat in the small cafeteria. Taking out my phone and changing the song, before breaking and going on the internet. Aka Tumblr my only friend. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i set something on fire today.  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i was just minding my own business in the kitchen at work doing my job and all that nice shit.  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i walked by one of the many stoves in the kitchen and suddenly something on the stove got on fire.  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i ran so fast out of that kitchen i feel down in front of the table i was supposed to be serving.  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: to say the least my boss wasnt too proud and 

PieIsLife: I also wouldn't be too proud if you were my employee either.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ouchie momma. 

PieIsLife: Stop. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: what was that? keep going?  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: im truly hurt for your written statement, let me show you my pain via: ouchie momma. 

PieIsLife: Why didn't I stop talking to you? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: 'cuz im cute and loveable.

PieIsLife: Nah

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: 'cuz i have a great personality once u get to know me? 

PieIsLife: Also no. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i just cant win with u can i? 

PieIsLife: Probably not. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: got 2 go back to work,,, dont be too bored 'n lonely without me. 

PieIsLife: I'll try, bye. 

I scroll through social media not paying attention to what around me until I hear a loud sigh and thump, I look up my mother's leaning back in the chair across from me, her bag is on the table between us. 

"You done?" I ask wanting to leave this horrible place. 

"Yes, dear, you may have to carry me to the car," She states putting a hand on her forehead and acting like she fainted. 

"Nah, I'll just get a bus back home," 

"Who raised you to be so mean and smart?" She asks opening one eye and glaring. 

I shrug my shoulders, "This crazy random woman," 

She sits up and his my shoulder, "I'm not crazy," 

"You just hit your own child, point proven," 

"Let's leave before I find out more things I don't need to learn about my child." She said standing and grabbing her bag. 

"Thank god," I said standing and grabbing the suit bag, and following her out to the car. 

I get in the passenger seat after we dumped our stuff in the trunk. 

She gets in a moment later, "I hate how warm it is," She grumbles starting the car. 

I nod along knowingly. 

She backs out of the space soon leaving the shopping center behind us, she turns up the music a bit, it's on some pop shit, she starts to sing along under her breath. 

Once we're almost home she turns down the music again, "Have you figured everything out for the party?" She asks turning on her ticker. 

I nod, "Shouyou said he'd pretend to be my friend," 

"How nice of him to pretend for the sake of the party I know how much he hates you," She says sarcastically turning. "Does he have a suit?" 

"I know right. Yeah he has a suit from a few years ago, he didn't grow any so it should fit," 

"That poor little man," She says with a sigh.

I nod. 

"I know you were upset for a few days what was that about? Did you get rejected?" She asks worriedly, turning onto our street. 

I shake my head, "No, it was nothing," 

"Okay, honey. I'm here if you need me," She said turning into our driveway and parking, she looks over at me once we're parked, giving me a warm smile. 

"Yeah, Mom. Love you," I said getting out of the car and heading to the trunk. 

She gets out stopping me before I open the trunk, she hugs me, I hug her back, she's a little shorter than me so it's a pretty good hug. 

She rubs my back, "Love you too, ya nerd," She said realizing me to give me another smile. 

She opens the trunk grabbing my bag and handing it to me before grabbing hers. 

I follow her into the house and up the stairs. I've been trying to stay off of the main level because there are maids and what not going in and out of the house. 

Only a few more days and I won't have to think about this stupid party until next year, and next year is my last year. So thank the Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, just to let you guys know for the one scene at the support group, the reason why everyone's ages are messed up is because I was taking the whole group therapy from my other fanfiction, I know I'm so creative.  
> Anyway, that's why it horrible. 
> 
> But on a high note, I updated twice in a day! so sweet mother of Jesus, I'm not even religious. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Hahaahaah: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c412hqucHKw  
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


	21. Part Twenty One.

PieIsLife: I may or may not have done something stupid. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: oooooo do tell....oh how the tables have tabled. 

PieIsLife: I was going to tell you but now I'm not. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: awww kenmaaaa 

PieIsLife: Sorry, you've lost your privileges. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: kenmmaaa 

PieIsLife: Now I'll just tell my mom. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: rood,,,,what am i a ham. 

PieIsLife: You better not be. I don't want to tell my family I'm friends with a ham. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: that would be pretty awkward. 

PieIsLife: Thought so. Now I'm bored so tell me something stupid you did. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i like how you just assume ive done something stupid. 

PieIsLife: You mean you didn't? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: good point. 

PieIsLife: You gonna tell me? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: shush im typing. 

PieIsLife: I'm waiting. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: okay i was at work.  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i was serving a person, they were on some kind of meeting thing,,,, and when i put their food down and said here you go,,, and before i walked away, they were like love you too and I was all?!!??! and because i'm me?!?! i said aww love you too man. and walked calmly out of the building to have my break. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: say something i can hear you judging me from here. 

PieIsLife: Umm? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: after that,,,, i had to run down the block because hahah

PieIsLife: And I thought my thing was stupid. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: shush dont judge,,,it still hasnt sunk in yet so ill probably hate myself more later.

PieIsLife: Don't worry, I hate you enough for the both of us. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: aww how sweet. 

 

(2:09 am)

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: im not ok. 

PieIsLife: Why? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: im at the bottom of the ocean 

PieIsLife: Oh it finally sunk in, lmao. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: why would i fucking do that?!?!

PieIsLife: I'd feel more embarrassed if I was the person who said it, so you probably made the person feel better about their mistake. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: please dont try to make me feel better about what i said its weird.

PieIsLife: Fine, I'll go back to being a shitty friend. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: thanks. 

PieIsLife: No problem, motherfucker. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ooo thats a big bad word for such a lil'kid 

PieIsLife: Go die, fuckface. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ouchie momma. 

(2:30 am)

PieIsLife: Aren't you normally still at work at this time? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i used to leave for work around this time,,,,, but my mom yelled at me and told me to quit 1 of my jobs. 

PieIsLife: Oh, your mom's smart. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: dont start hitting on my mom, kid. 

PieIsLife: I just said she was smart. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i will fight u  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i will win. 

PieIsLife: Not with the black mail I have on you. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: fuck i need to stop telling u shit. 

PieIsLife: I also have Bokuto on here, he can tell me more weird things about you. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: gasp u would never. 

PieIsLife: Oh, but I would. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ure dead 2 me.

PieIsLife: Coolio, it's nice to know it's not just a one sided thing. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: why are u like this? 

PieIsLife: Too much video games, too little friends. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: 2 little friends,,, lmao. 

PieIsLife: Shush, Hinata's the only one I'm taller than. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i know. 

PieIsLife: Kags is kinda a giant. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: how tiny? 

PieIsLife: Hinata's only 5'4, I'm 5'6, Kags is 5'11. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: all of y'all are tiny. 

PieIsLife: Shush you giant demon. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i used to work with a guy that is 6'4 hes two years younger than me,,, he got fired though because he is too klutzy 

PieIsLife: Giant. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: yeet 

PieIsLife: I'm going to sleep. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: memes? 

PieIsLife: What the hell 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: wooo 

 

Conversion between Kenma and Shouyou~

Me: Are you sleeping. 

SunShine: no i just like to do this weird thing with my eyes where i close them for like eight hours. 

Me: Are you doing that weird thing with your eyes? 

SunShine: Nah, i'm watching a movie with kags. 

Me: Cool. I did something stupid. 

SunShine: I'm am your mother tell me. 

Me: Thanks, mom. 

SunShine: No prob, bob. 

 

Conversion between Kuroo and Bokuto~

Me: bro 

Brokuto: bRo 

Me: I got feelings. 

Brokuto: tell ur bro all about it, bro. 

Me: Thanks bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, I don't know if I'll get a chance to post later, but I'll try.  
> But for now here's a little texting chapter!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


	22. Part Twenty Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet lady on her deathbed. I thought I should post another chapter because I've been kinda dragging you guys through the mud.  
> So I hope you guys can make it until tomorrow with this because I need sleep.

Kenma's point of view.

It's an hour away from the "party" or as I call it the death trap. 

You'd think I'd be used to it by now, seeing as I've attended it since I was two. For the last twenty minutes, I've been switching between looking at my clock on my bedside table to my phone. 

I see my door open out of the corner of my eye, followed by a sigh. I don't bother looking up at who entered just switch to my phone. 

"You do this every year and there's always a reason behind it, what is it this time?" My mother asks from the door. 

"Shouyou said he'd come in hour early, he's still not here," 

"Kenma, honey, it only just turned eleven, you're fine." She reassures, leaning on the door frame. 

I look up, she's still not dressed for the party but she has curlers in her hair and is wearing her PJs still. 

"I love this years outfit," I said sarcastically. 

"I know right, I'm really loving the little bunnies on it, I think my mother will also feel that way," 

I roll my eyes, thinking about my grandmother who honestly gets worse every year, I only see her yearly at these events, but she sure makes it memorable. 

"I'll send Hinata up when he gets here. He's bringing his suit to change into, right?"She says backing out of the room closing it until her heads just peeking in. 

"Yeah, mom. No, actually he's going to ride his bike her in a suit, then we'll ride off into the sunset." 

"How romantic," She said with a wink, closing the door and leaving. 

I lay down in my bed, looking at the ceiling. I'm only going to this even because free food. 

I door opens again and before I can even sit up and see who's entering my door's slammed shut and then Hinata's laying on my bed beside me. 

I roll onto my side so I can see him, his cheeks are red, and he's still trying to catch his breath, he's also clutching a suit bag to his chest. His eyes shift to meet mine. 

"Hiya," He said with a grin. 

"Hi," 

"How's life?" He asks going back to staring at the ceiling. 

"Ah, I rather be sleeping," 

"Oo, that bad, huh?" He said looking at me through the corner of his eye. 

"Yeah, this party is bad," I said rolling on to my stomach putting my hands under my chin. 

"I'm sure it's not that bad!" Shouyou said ever the optimistic.

"I dunno," 

"Shush, it'll be fine," He says sending a smile my way. 

There's knock on the door, I sit up, Hinata copies me. Looking at my questioningly at me. 

"It's time to get ready," I mutter standing up from my bed and walking over to my closet to find my suit. 

"Oh, okay," 

"You can stay here, I'll go to the bathroom. I'll help you with your tie then,"I said moving to my door, Hinata nods fast, still sitting on the bed. 

"Okay, thanks," 

I nod before disappearing down the hall and into the bathroom.  
I take off my t-shirt along with my jeans, pulling up my hair so it sits at the back of my neck, I sigh, unzipping the bag. 

The suit is just a simple wine coloured blazer, with black trousers, with a black button up, along with a red wine tie. 

My nightmare, ladies and gentlemen and others. 

I put it on nonetheless, I look at myself in the mirror after I'm finished getting ready. I look okay I guess. 

I walk back to my room knocking on the door to my bedroom, "Shouyou did you die?" 

"Yes!" He replies, rushed. 

"Do you need help?" I asked leaning against the wall near the door. 

I hear thumping, "No, I'm fine, one second," 

I nod, "Okay. " 

My mother comes out of her room, she looks amazing, wearing a nice black dress her hair down on her shoulders, she smiles when she sees me. 

"Oh, you look so cute, Kenma!" She said walking over to me her heels clicking as she walks. 

"Thanks, mom," I said as she hugs me I hug her back. 

I roll my eyes, "Now, sweetness," She said pulling back from the hug straightening out my suit, "Your aunt is going to be here--" 

"So don't be queer," I finish for her.

She laughs a little at that,"Actually, no. Be as queer as you like," She said smiling. 

I nod and smile a little. 

"I like your hair like this," She said. 

"Oh, I was going to put it down again," I say, I forgot to put it down again after I got dressed. 

She frowns,"No, leave it like this," She said pinching my cheek before going into the bathroom. 

I pout, she laughs and closes the door.  
My bedroom door opens a moment later, I look over at Shouyou who's still trying to fix his blue blazer. 

He sighs and looks up at me in defeat.  
I walk the rest of the way to him before helping him with the blazer then tying his tie. 

He pouts. 

"I don't want to be your friend anymore," 

"Join the club," I mumble, patting his shoulders, and stepping back to see if he looks alright. 

I shrug,"Good enough," 

"Wow, I'm that ugly," Shouyou whines. 

"Nah, you look good, and you're the one with the boyfriend," He does, in fact, look good, his hair's tamer than it normally is. and the dark blue contrast to his hair is kinda cool. So all in all he's good looking. 

"This is true. You look good though Kenma, red looks good on you," He said with a warm smile. 

I nod, "Thanks," 

"Coolio, should we head down or we still got some time?" Shouyou asks putting his hands in his pockets. 

I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know," 

Shouyou nods.

We stare at each other a moment, heading back to my room a second later, Shouyou lays on the floor for some ungodly reason. I sit next to him on the floor. 

"I'm making up for Kageyama," He states reading my mind. 

"Gotcha," 

He nods looking determined.

"If you fall asleep though, I throw you out the window," 

He shrugs,"At least I'd already be in a suit." 

"Good point," 

"Are you bored?" He questions raising an eyebrow at me. 

"Yeah, a bit," Of course I'm bored, today's not going to be that great. It's better that Shouyou could come, at least then I have someone to talk to. 

"Me too," He sighs. 

After sitting and talking on the floor for a bit, my dad comes in looking as professional as always, he gestures at us to follow. 

We do, I help brush off the dirty on Hinata. Doing the same to myself after. We meet my dad in the hall again, and we follow him down the stairs into the full house, of relatives and colleagues of my parents and or bosses. I don't know they all look the same to me. 

We lost my dad to one of his colleagues when we're off the stairs, Hinata grabs my hand so we don't get lost. 

I lead him to the grand dining room, aka our second dining room that's as big as a small ballroom. 

We enter, Hinata still clasping my hand hard in his, I look around the hall looking for a free seat. 

The hall is grand, to say the least, it's ceilings high, the walls all painted a light grey with chandeliers over tables that seat ten people each, there are over ten tables in the hall most are fall but I manage to find one in a corner with no one sitting at it, I drag Hinata over there, I take the seat in the corner and Hinata takes the one on my right. 

"So, I'm scared if I move from your side that I'll get lost, so I'm not going anywhere without you," Hinata states looking at me with his eyes wide. 

I nod, looking out at the crowd of people I put my hands in my pockets trying to calm down a bit. 

The beginning is always the worst part for me. Once I get used to the noise I'm normally fine. For the most part anyway. 

We sit there, for awhile quietly making fun of peoples choices of outfits. Before I'm gestured over by my mother.  
I stand and go over to her, she's talking to a man in a waiter's uniform.  
"Kenma, this is the man that runs the restaurant we went to with Aunt Aiko," She said looking at me then back to the man. 

I nod, "Nice to meet you," 

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Yuudai," He said with a little bow. His blond hair falling forward.  
He stands again fixing his hair, Yuudai looks to be in his early thirties. It seems weird that he owns a restaurant though. He's a little young. 

"I just wanted you guys to meet, because I thought you two would hit it off with your no talking thing,"Mom said with a laugh, "It worked." 

Yuudai blushes,"My apologies," He stutters. 

"Don't worry about it! I was just joking," Mother continues with a sweet smile. 

"Okay." He said calmly giving her a small smile back, "I must go before one of my waiters manages to set another thing on fire," 

"You said one of your waiters?"Mom asks looking surprised. 

"Yes, he's not allowed near the stoves in the restaurant anymore," 

Sounds familiar. 

"Oh my, why not just fire him?" Mom questioned Yuudai. 

He shakes his head, "No, I can't he's one of the best waiters I have, even if he's a little odd at times," Yuudai said with a sigh. 

"What's his name?" I ask speaking up. 

Yuudai jumps, "Uh, his names Kuroo, why?" 

I stand there shocked for a moment before, realizing my mom and Yuudai are still staring at me. 

"Oh, it's nothing, I thought it sounded like someone I know," I stutter out a little too late.  
Good fuckin' job Ken. 

"Oh! is it?" Mom says raising an eyebrow at me. 

I shake my head no, "No, wrong person, but they're just as stupid," Wow, even better save, buddy. 

"I'm gonna go," I say, pointing behind me and backing away, quickly turning and heading back to Hinata. 

When I get there I fall in my seat with a sigh. 

"What's up?" He asked looking worried, putting his water glass back on the table. 

I shake my head again. What the fuck, "Oh, nothing, just the person I've been talking to for the last few months is here,"

Hinata chokes on the water he was drinking, I hand him a napkin before he gets it on his suit, "What?!" He asks shocked. 

"Kuro's here as a waiter," I mutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone had asked me how I get time to update this so much, and the answer is: I'm not busy very often and I love writing! so I do it when I'm bored and have an idea for the next part. If anyone has any more questions please feel free to ask them!
> 
> When I first started writing this I didn't think much of it because I was working on something else at the time, but honestly, this is the best response I've gotten to anything I've ever written, so thank you! I've probably said that enough though, so I'll just shut up and try to post again tomorrow. I'll also hopefully be posting a new fic soon, but I don't know when. I'll just need something to write once this is done. Lmao. 
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


	23. Part Twenty Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAHAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

The house I'm working at today is crazy giant.   
I knew we sometimes did in house waiting and what not, but I didn't think it would be this hectic, and to add to that the people we're serving are absolutely stuck up. Not only do they think they're better than you, they tell you in a round about way.   
Either with a harsh true reality that you will never be as good as them. Or with just making shit up. 

I'm just about ready to throw myself out of the highest window, but I can't. The fucking ceiling in this place is higher than Snoop Dogg. I think if I felt the dining hall, I'd get lost. 

I check my watch when I'm waiting for one of that platters, leaning against the wall near the kitchen since I've been banned from it.   
It's nearly my break. I hear a sigh to the left of me, I look over to see Yaichi standing next to me, her eyes closed she looks wrecked. 

"Get hit by a bus, kid?" I ask, putting my hands in my pockets. 

Her eyes snap open looking up at me, she nods."I'm so tired, I didn't get to sleep until late because my friends are stupid," She said closing her eyes again, leaning heavily on the wall.

"Poor child," I said patting her head and looking out at the people rushing around, talking too loudly and laughing even louder. It sounds fake. 

"You're the child," She said, but let me continue to pat her head. 

I gasp, "Do not take to you senior like that," 

"Yeah, senior citizen." She mumbles. 

"Damn girl, I could use some water for that burn," 

She slaps my hand away, fixing her hair, "I'm gay" 

"Wow, me too," 

"I know," 

"Wow, do I really look that gay?" 

She looks me up and down, "Yeah, the hair doesn't help," 

I run a hand through my hair self-consciously. "It's bedhead," I grumble. 

"I'm platters here, it looks like everyone just hates you," 

"Yachi my dear, I thought you loved me," 

"Of course you're my work husband," 

I grasp a hand over my heart,"Thank you, now good be gay somewhere else," I said shoving her forward into the crowded party. 

"I'm going, I'm going," She says laughing a bit, greeting people with a smile. 

I lean back against the wall. 

"Hey, asshole, this is for you," Tsukishima the lovable blond said coming out of the kitchen with a platter. 

"Aw, thanks four eyes," I said, taking the platter, and going back into the crowd with a wave over my shoulder. 

 

It takes me twenty minutes to empty my platter, I pretty much throw the platter at Tsukishima's face, to get on my break. 

I leave the hall, the door leads to the front yard where all the cars are parked. I go to the side of the house to where our vans are. I sink down the side of the van, looking at my feet. 

Man, these waiter uniforms are very uncomfortable. I bring my knees to my chest resting my head on them. 

It's not that bad, I mean you're just working who cares if you feel a little overwhelmed that's completely normally most people do, hell it would be weird if you didn't feel anything in these types of situations. Awhile longer you'll be in your room blasting music too loud. Blocking out everything. Bottling everything up. I take a few deep breaths before standing and stretching for the sky. 

I sigh feeling a bit less overwhelmed it feels like I somehow forgot to breathe in between the whole first half of this party. I can enjoy some parties but this is work, I have to work more for this facade. 

Yachi joins me looking more tired than before, she sighs and pretty much drops to the floor resting her head on the van. 

"Who peed in your pancakes?" 

She looks up at me, "The Sun. " 

"Oh, I didn't know you were friends?" 

"We're not we're enemies," She states glaring at the sun for a moment. 

For such a tiny and nice person she sure has a lot of anger. 

"My friend is here though, it was nice to talk to him," 

I nod, "That's cool," 

"My friend also looks like the sun," 

"Are you mad at him?" 

"No, I could never be mad at him! he's got the biggest puppy dog eyes, and his boyfriend scares me," 

"Oo, drama," I said dropping down beside her. 

"There's no drama," She said shaking her head fast. 

"Jesus, don't give your self-whiplash." 

We spend the rest of our lunch break talking about pastel red, and if it's actually a thing. We decided it wasn't because it's stupid. She went back in sooner than I did because her uncle called her in. 

I almost got lost in all the cars, for a moment I was just standing in a group of cars wondering how all of them would leave, and what if somebody had to leave early but they were one of the first people here? I also found this really weird yellow car. 

After finding my way back to the car, I'm about to open the door when someone opens it. 

I see a flash of orange followed by, "Shouyou you idiot watch out for the cars,"   
I feel myself flush, I know that voice. I'm kinda scared to look down and see them though, but I really do need to get back to work. I continuing panicking for a long minute, before taking a deep breath. looking down and see Kenma staring up at me with a lost look in their eyes. They also look very posh. 

"I--I--I Work," I stutter out, before running back in the house, I just manage to see the weird shocked look on Kenma's face. 

Wow real smooth, there Tetsu. Of course, the time you need you smoothness it's gone. I go back over to the kitchen and knock on the door. 

Tsukishima opens the door a moment later, frowning as usual. He hands me the platter, before grunting and going back into the kitchen. I manage it get through the rest of the day in a blur, but my mind keeps traveling to the look on their face, and how I probably made things worse.   
I didn't even know their surname if I had heard that it was Kozume I maybe would've said no to the job, or I dunno tell them! 

After most people have left, there are still some hanging around talking to the people who organized it. I'm on removing table clothes duty, after the removing dishes people. 

 

I start taking the off staring at the boring white tablecloths.   
I turn around, facing Yachi who's working on other tables. 

"Hey, Yachi," 

"Yeah, Kuroo?" She said looking up from her first table. 

I grin throwing the tablecloth at her, it going down to her knees. She looks like a ghost. 

"You know Kuroo this is why nobody wants to take cleaning duty with you," 

"I know," I say with a smirk going to another table. 

I hear her grumbling as she folds it. 

It's quiet as I actually do my job I hear Yachi being called off again. I don't bother caring and just keep folding and stacking them to be washed. Why they need to be folded again is beyond me. 

I can hear the quiet hum of music from the kitchen. 

Someone clears their throat behind me, I jump and turn around mid folding a tablecloth. 

I turn to see Kenma staring at their shoes. 

"Hi," I stutter out again, wow really great with the whole stuttering thing, their buddy. 

"Hello,"Kenma said quietly, looking at me a moment before looking back down at their shoes. 

"So," I said making an awkward moment more awkward, I go back to folding the cloth just to have something to do with my hands. 

 

Kenma's point of view. 

I stand there looking at my shoes like an idiot just look him in the fucking eyes goddamnit. 

I do, and can't manage it for more than a second, he's a lot different from the picture, a lot taller, and goofy looking. I mean the hair is even weirder in person. 

"So," I hear him say awkwardly. 

"You like cats?" I ask like a total idiot but apparently, I've completely lost all use of my mouth. 

I look up at him he looks confessed before, breaking out into a big smile. 

"No, I hate them," He said with a grin. 

"That's the worst lie you've ever told," I said putting my hands in my pockets. 

"What, no it's not. I mean dogs are far better." He said, putting the table cloth in a pile of them. 

"If you can't even say that without twitching it's a lie," I said, noticing the twitch of his eyebrow. 

"Wow, you're even crueler in real life," 

A second later I feel a presence behind me, I look back to see Shouyou glaring at Kuro. 

"Ah, what are you doing there?" I ask. 

His eyes flicker to me for a moment,"You left me in the parking lot, I almost got hit by a car!" He exclaims. 

"Oops," I said, not really caring at the moment, and I totally left him there for a reason. 

"Don't oops me, I could've died," 

"But you didn't," I mutter rolling my eyes. 

"Ahh, oh my god, this is the Kuro guy!" 

"Ah, it's the orange," Kuroo replies pointing at Hinata. 

"Woah, your voice is deep," 

"Woah, you're short," 

Hinata pouts beside me. 

I pat his head, "There, there," I mutter. His hair's so fluffy. 

"I'm gonna go find Yachi," 

I nod, he runs off a second later.   
I don't know what to say and neither does he it seems.   
I didn't think this is how it would go. 

"You never told me your last name," Kuroo said. 

"So, you never told me your first name," I said shrugging.

"That is true. But this is a little extreme," He says gesturing around us with his arms. 

I nod, "Yeah, but it's just a name, and this is all my parents," 

I remember when friends were forced on me for our last name. I thought I had finally found a friend that wouldn't care. 

"That is true. As long as you don't care when you see my apartment." 

"Why would I?" 

"I didn't think you would, but it's just kinda drastic," 

I nod. 

It is I guess, I've never really been out of this world that my parent created for us. I didn't really care either, I knew there were people who had it bad, not that I could even leave it if I wanted to. 

"Yeah, are you going to tell me your name, because I'm assuming you figured out ours," 

He nods, "Oh yeah," He says laughing a bit. " It's Tetsuro," 

"Ah, Bokuto said something about Tetsu, but I couldn't figure out the rest of the name," 

He clenches his fist, "That bastard," 

"It's too late now," 

"That's true. But it's never too late for justice to be served." 

"The new villain the guy in the waiter outfit ready to serve justice" 

"I'm not a villain!" He whines,"I'd be a superhero," 

"You see, I just can't believe that because Bokuto seems pretty innocent," 

He laughs at that too, one of my new favourite sounds. "True, he's kinda a toddler in a teenagers body. Just don't get on his bad side," He said suffering at the last bit, looking off into the distance, "That was a dark day," 

"Kuroo you lazy ass get back to work!" 

Kuroo's eyes widen before he turns again going back to folding and things like that he walks over to another table, "Sorry," He says. 

I shake my head, "Don't worry about it, I'll find you after," 

He nods and goes back to his work, I leave the dining hall, meeting my parents in the foyer. 

They both look at me, my mother raising an eyebrow at me, "What's wrong you're all flushed?" She asks coming over to me putting a hand on my forehead. 

"I'm fine," I shaking off her hand. 

Stupid Kuro. 

"Okay, honey," Mom says going upstairs to get changed probably, it's already seven at night. 

Dad looks at me a few more moments, "You know she wants you to talk to her more," He says taking off his shoes and putting them in the closet. 

"I know. You know who I want to talk to me more?" I ask, this is risky but needs to be said. 

He looks at me questioningly before taking a seat on one of the benches near the front door," Who?" 

"You," I say with a sigh. 

He stares at me before letting out a big sigh, he rubs his eyes, "Kenma," 

"Don't do that," I said trying to power through it, this is probably the wrong time. It always is."We used to be close but now you're all weird," 

"I'm all weird!" He exclaims I'm taken aback because normally he's so quiet and only speaks when spoken to. He sighs again noticing what he did. "Listen, Kenma can we have this conversation later?" He asks running his hands through his hair. 

"No," I said,"But not know, I'll come find you later," I said going out the front door. 

I go out onto the now empty driveway and look up and stare at the clouds going by. 

I wish words would come as easier to me. But no, that's not how it works for me. I'm fine online. But as soon as it comes to confronting people I'm useless I run away. I've run few times from him. 

I've tried to talk to him before about this but he just brushes it off, and I soon stopped trying. I'm going to go through with it this time though, I want to show him and myself that I can do this. 

Mostly myself. Taking big steps instead of shy baby steps. 

I hear someone come up beside me, I turn expecting to see Hinata, but I see Kuro. He's looking up at the clouds too, I join him. 

"They're so fluffy," He says softly in a higher voice than his normal deeper one. 

"Yeah," 

We stand there a bit longer in a comfortable silence. 

"I have to head back," He says a long while later. 

I nod, I look back over at him, "Are you walking?" I ask, seeing his backpack. 

He nods,"Yeah, the vans left a while ago, but I was gonna walk anyway. Do you want to join?"

"Sure," I said. Since I got nothing better to do. 

"Cool, follow me you posh dandy, as we walk you'll see everything from middle class---" 

I cut him off," From everything to I'm posh and I'll hit you with my car, and I'm drunk and it's busy as fuck," 

 

He grins "Yeah," 

We start walking him explaining how he and Bokuto one time got lost in this part of town, and how Bokuto passed out drunk on someone front lawn. 

That's the one thing about being sheltered, I've never done any of this stupid things with my friends to tell people about. 

Once we're almost to the shitty part of town, Kuro stops at a bench. 

I look at him raising an eyebrow. He notices my look, nods his head before mutter a "right" to himself. 

He starts unbuttoning his vest, "Try to make yourself blend in. I can put the stuff in my backpack. " 

I nodded still a little confessed. He counties though."It lessens your chances of getting pickpocketed or mugged," 

"Oh, okay," I said I take off my blazer and my tie. 

"Untuck your shirt too," He says as he messes up his hair more. 

I nod, doing so. 

"Okay," He said zipping up his bag once everything in there. 

"Oh," He says before gesturing for me to turn around, I turn around, wondering why though. 

I feel my hair fall around my face, then a breathy voice says, "There," I turn around to face a slightly blushing Kuro. 

"We better get going," He mutters, turning and starting to walk again. 

That was kinda weird. 

I stand there a moment longer than normal. I jog to catch up to him, falling into step a second later. 

"Try to not get lost," He mumbles, as we approach the busy part. 

It's downtown, so there a few bars with people out of the patios, the places all connected or close together almost leaning on each other. It's loud and busy, filled with people coming in and out of bars and shops all along, people bumping into each other. 

I almost lose Kuro when I get lost in thought he's easier enough to spot with the white button up. 

He had to stop near one of the shops though so I could catch up again. 

Once I'm there he's about to start walking again, I stop him grabbing his arm. 

He looks down at me cocking his head to the side. I let go of his arm, before holding out my hand.   
He looks at it weird a moment. "So we don't get lost," 

"Oh," He stutters, he takes my hand lacing are fingers together before starting to walk again, him leading me through the crowd. 

It feels almost unreal to be with him after all these months. Like if I blink I'll be back in my room staring at my phone talking to him. 

"We're almost out," Kuro says breaking through my thoughts. 

I nod, he can't see me though, "Okay," 

A few more seconds and we're out of the bundle of people. I feel Kuro let go of my hand before he can I hold it tighter. 

He looks at me confused, I see unease cross his eyes. 

"It's fine," I reassure him. 

"Okay," He said with a nod.

It's quiet again. 

"We're almost on my block now," Kuro says. 

"Okay, you know you don't have to do this," 

He seemed weird about bringing me to his house earlier, and we are moving a bit fast. But I think if we didn't I'd back out somehow, or he would he's not as nearly as confident as he acts. 

"Nah, it's cool," Kuro said voice steady. 

"Alright," 

"See right over there,"Kuro says pointing to a park, across the road from us. 

"Yeah," 

"That's where Tai almost got hit by a motorcycle," Kuro states, "I ran out from our house, which is there," He says pointing to a little house painted blue and brown, brown on the right and blue on the left, with two entrances, "And I saw him trying to cross the road to our house without looking both ways. I yelled at him just in time, he fell on his butt on the grass and burst out crying." 

"Wow,"

"Yeah, he wouldn't leave the house for a week, and still hates that park so we have to walk him to the posh park in town," 

"I wouldn't leave the house either."

"I would've, I probably would've gone back out there an hour later, and get myself killed." 

"Well, you have a death wish," 

"This is true," He said looking down at me with a grin. 

"I met Tai," 

Kuro's eyes widen, "You what?" 

"At the "Posh park," I said with air quotes, "He and Natsu, Hinata's little sister played together, and I was there," 

"Oh really?" 

"Yeah, I didn't talk to him, but Natsu wouldn't stop talking about Kuroo," 

"Oh my lord, we're almost too lovable," Kuro says rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Nah, I think you're both just dorks," 

"Ouch, you wound me so," he says throwing his head back dramatically. 

We stop in front of his house. "My mom's crazy," He says before letting go of my hand and leading me up the three steps to the house.

Kuroo ignores the steps and just jumps up them onto the landing. I roll my eyes following behind him. We go into the blue one. 

He opens the door, going in and kicking off his shoes in a small mudroom, painted a light brown. 

As soon as Kuroo's put his bag down there a loud excited screech, followed by Tai running into the little mudroom throwing himself at Kuroo. 

Kuroo grabs him mid-jump stumbling back a bit. 

"Tetsu!" Tai yells. 

"No, yelling in the house Tai!" Comes a feminine voice from farther in the house. 

"Sorry, mom," Both brothers say automatically. 

Kuro puts Tai down patting his fluffy brown hair. "Hey little man," 

Tai pouts, "I'm not little!" 

"Then what happened to you? A shrinking potion? Are you from another land where all the men are short?" Kuro questions rubbing his nonexistent beard. 

"No!" Tai yells cutting Kuro off before he can say more. 

"Tai what did I just say!"Comes the woman's voice again. 

"Tetsu teasing me!" Tai cries before running out of the mudroom, not even noticing me. 

"Tetsuro's an asshole Tai, what do you expect," Comes a quiet reply. 

Kuro gestures at the door out of the mudroom, leading me into a hallway, he sticks his head in one of the rooms. He continues on in the hallway before coming to a stop near another door just across from the stairs. 

"Mom, I can hear you,"He grumbles going into the room I follow behind him. 

It's the kitchen, it's pretty small there's a table in the corner near the door, and then a breakfast bar that just goes into the little cooking area. 

There's a tall chubby woman at the sink, her back to us, Tai's holding on to the side of her pants looking at us. 

"I know, I said it just because I knew you could hear me," She hums. 

"Ah, mom." Kuro whines. 

I smile a little watching them interact. It's sweet. 

"Ah, Tetsu," She replies. 

"Mom, look I have friends besides Bokuto," Kuro says gesturing at me lazily with one arm. 

The woman turns around and looks at us, running and hand through her short curly hair. "Oh! Hi, I'm Tomoko," 

I nod, "I'm Kenma," 

"Tetsuro's talked about you before," Tomoko said grinning, her grins just like Kuro's and it's little creepy. 

I blush a little at that, but try to fight through it. "Okay," 

"Anywho, Tetsuro get out of my kitchen before, something starts on fire," Tomoko says turning back around to the sink poking Tai's nose with her bubbly hand. 

"Oh my god, mom! It's only happened like four times," Kuro whines.

"Four times too many, now go," She says turning and flicking bubbles in our direction. 

Kuro pouts but grabs my wrist and leads me out of the kitchen nonetheless. He lets go once we're back in the hallway going up the stairs. 

I follow quietly. 

"Why so quiet?" He asks. 

I shrug,"You guys are funny," 

"She's a demon," He says looking back at me but he's smiling. 

I nod. 

He leads me down the hall with three doors we pass the bathroom, and the other door before stopping at the one on the side of the other wall to the other rooms. 

He opens it first kicking it to open. Once we're in his room I just take it all in, first, it's small, second, the walls are painting a baby blue. The desk is pushed up against the back wall, the bed off to the side by the door with a bedside table that's an old tv. 

"Classy,"I tease, looking around the room. 

"Right?" Kuro says with a grin, taking a seat on the bed.

"It's something," I say noticing a mug shaped like a cat sitting on the desk. 

"You just gonna stand there?" He asks. 

I shake my head pulling out the desk chair and turning it around so I can see him. 

We talk until for until it's pitch black outside, about anything and everything. Only stopping when my mom calls wondering where the hell I am. 

When it's one am, and Kuro's almost asleep, I text my mom the address to come and get me. 

Kuro's talking about this cat that likes to sit out side of the restaurant near the bins in the back half asleep. 

I nod along, waiting for him to finally just give up on talking and fall asleep. He has bags under his eyes and is hardly keeping them open, now laying on his bed. 

My mom texts me when she gets here, by then I was just telling him about a video game but I'm pretty sure he's sleeping because he said he was just going to close his eyes for a moment, ten minutes ago. 

I stand about to leave the room when I feel him grab my wrist I look down at him. He has one eye open. 

"Where you goin'" He slurs. 

"I'm heading home, we'll plan something soon. Goodnight," I said. 

"Oh, okay," he says nodding his head, he lets go of my wrist, first taking my hand and squeaking it before passing out for good. 

I leave the room, heading back down to the main area. I go into the mudroom putting on my shoes. 

When I stand up from putting on my shoes, standing in the entrance to the doorway is Tomoko. 

She's in her pj's and it looks like she just woke up. 

"Did I wake you?" I ask grabbing my blazer from the bench near the door along with my tie. Kuro put them there when he went to grab us water I'm guessing.

She shakes her head, running her hands through her crazy bedhead, "No, I fell asleep on the couch and woke up a while ago," 

I nod, "It was nice meeting you,"I say putting my hand on the doorknob. 

"You too," She said with a tired smile, "Can you do something for me?" 

I cock my head to the side, "Yes?" 

"Keep an eye on my knob of a son, he's smart but he doesn't think of himself," She said locking eyes with me. 

I nod, "No problem," 

She smiles, "Thanks, kid," She says ruffling my hair. 

I nod again, before turning and leaving she smiles, I give her a smile back before going down the few steps to moms car. 

Today is not how I thought it would go at all. But I'm kinda glad it didn't for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it really took me a long time trying to figure out how these guys would meet, I'm not sure what you guys are hoping for but I tried my best. 
> 
> I also really like how this turned out, I also tried to be wordier. I'm going to try and post tomorrow but I'm not sure because tomorrow I go to a group, and I don't get home until late, but I'll try! 
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


	24. Part Twenty Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted for two days!  
> I wasn't even really busy, and this is all I could manage today, I'll hopefully post a better chapter tomorrow.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: so i found this meme 

PieIsLife: This is all you have to say to me, even though we met yesterday. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: well,,,,,yess?  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ure short confirmed. 

PieIsLife: You're an asshole confirmed. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: still so salty. 

PieIsLife: Like an Ocean. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: a salt water ocean. 

PieIsLife: No.  
PieIsLife: Of course you idiot. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ouchie :o 

PieIsLife: ..... 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: hey will u got 2 work 4 me tomorrow,,,, i dont feel like going. 

PieIsLife: I'm good. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: aww come on 

PieIsLife: Nah, I'm planning on eating pie all day tomorrow. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: goals.

PieIsLife: Die. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: also goals. 

PieIsLife: Can you not be emo for one second? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: nah,,, bud

PieIsLife: Stop 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Buddy  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Budd  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Bud  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Buddie.  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: budy  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: bud 

PieIsLife: I hat you. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: hats  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: hats  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: head shoes?!?!?

PieIsLife: Do you walk on your head? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: shush  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: head shoesss!!! 

PieIsLife: They're not the same thing. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: let me have my fun 

PieIsLife: I wish you'd go back to telling me about that meme. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: so i found this meme. 

 

(12:00 AM) 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: u're a disappointment. 

PieIsLife: What. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: opps wrong person. 

PieIsLife: No please continue so far you're right. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: u have a weird nose. 

PieIsLife: There's nothing wrong with my nose? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: r u sure about that? 

PieIsLife: Yes? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: r u sure? 

PieIsLife: I'm pretty sure my nose is fine, I've never had anyone say anything bad about it before.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: r u sure. 

PieIsLife: Yeah. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: good 4 u. 'cuz somebody drew a cat nose on me and never told me. 

PieIsLife: Did you go to work like that? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: maybe.... 

PieIsLife: I'm surprised you haven't gotten fired yet. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: me ither honstly. 

PieIsLife: What a sad life you lead. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ye

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i took tai to the park and i saw this kid with bright orange hair. 

PieIsLife: Natsu? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: Nah, Hinata. 

PieIsLife: I'm going to tell him you called him a kid, and his boyfriend is going to go after you. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: kageyama was there he just stared blankly at me for a moment before slowly backing away to play with Natsu. 

PieIsLife: My friends are horrible hit men. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: yeah they r 

PieIsLife: I guess I'll just have to do it myself since I know where you live an all. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: I'm moving.  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: its not connected or affected by this conversion or anything,,,,i just forgot to say anything until now. 

PieIsLife: Uh-huh, I totally believe you. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: can u blame me? 

PieIsLife: Nah. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: im gonna make bokuto hunt u down. 

PieIsLife: Uh-huh and I'm gonna get a butterfly to kill you. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: shush hed totally kill 4 me 

PieIsLife: I'm sure he would, but I think he's also scared of me. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: also? do u think im scared of u? never. 

PieIsLife: Hey, whatever floats your boat.

 

(1:56 am) 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: can i have a tire instead. 

PieIsLife: Nah, you get a shitty floaty. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: gasp 

PieIsLife: Yeah, sorry I don't make the rules. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: U demon. 

PieIsLife: Right? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: bud

PieIsLife: Not this again. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: u wanna hear some puns bud? 

PieIsLife: I feel like I don't have a choice. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: yea,,,u dont. 

PieIsLife: Let's get it over with. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: did u hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off?!?!

PieIsLife:...... 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: hes all right now. 

PieIsLife: Dear God. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: I'd tell you a chemistry joke but I know I wouldn't get a reaction.

PieIsLife: Ahhhhhhhh

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: I wondered why the baseball was getting bigger. Then it hit me. 

PieIsLife: Stoppppp 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: only 'cuz my phone hates me. 

PieIsLife: Thank god. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: u called? 

PIeIsLife: Die. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ouchie.  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i know ud miss me so i wont. 

PieIsLife: Go to sleep. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ure not denining it. 

PieIsLife: Goodnight. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: dont ignore me

PieIsLife: I hope you die in your sleep. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: harsh 

PieIsLife: Okay, yeah. But really I'm going to be and so should you. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: finnneee mom 

PieIsLife: That's par to you. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: oooo gender netrul 

PieIsLIfe: Yeah, bud

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: bud  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: buddy  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: buuddd  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: bud  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: buddy  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: buddie  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: bu  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: d  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: b  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: u  
DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again and I'll be back hopefully tomorrow! 
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments on the last chapter, I was so worried about posting it, because I didn't want you guys to be disappointed. 
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


	25. Part Twenty Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nineteen buddies.
> 
> I'm not sure how this turned out because my brother came into my room when I was still writing, (scaring the shit out of me) and forced me to cosplay with him.

Kuroo's point of view. 

Now that school is out, all I've done is work, I took Tai to the park a few times but I hardly feel awake, I've tried going back to the group therapy but I've worked all the days they have it. 

Kenma and I still talk a lot, we haven't really talked about meeting again, I mean I think it's something we both want to do. I just don't know how to go about it. I don't think they do either. 

On my way back from work, blasting music and weaving through the shitty part of town, trying not to anger anyone as I accidentally bump into them. It's not as busy tonight, maybe because it's Monday and most people didn't even bother to get out of bed, or I'm lucky. 

I'm out of there fairly quickly, jogging the rest of the way home, once I've made it to the house I jump up the stairs to the door, going into the mudroom and kicking off my shoes and heading up stairs to dump my bag. 

Tai's out at Shimizu's for the night, and mom's not off until late. I got food on the way home so I wouldn't burn down the house. I fall onto my bed, having nothing to do for the rest of the night, it's too late now to go out but it's also too early to sleep. 

I move from my bed over to my desk, booting up my computer, I stare at the blank screen still half paying attention to the music yelling in my ears. Once the computers on I log on waiting a few moments for it to load everything before pressing on a browser. 

I press on the Tumblr icon logging into there as well. When it freezes instead of doing it fucking job, I sigh hitting my head my desk and hitting it a few times. 

"Piece of shit," I mumble into the keyboard. 

I sit up straighter in my seat again, looking at the screen that now says there's no internet. 

I mumble curse words under my breath as I get up and fall back on my bed. This is how the rest of my night is going to be spent, listening to way too loud music and staring at the ceiling. 

I pull my phone out of my back pocket. Typing out a message to Bokuto. 

Me: my computer hates me. 

Brokuto: dude my man bro ho 

Me: we all know u're the ho,,, not me. 

Brokuto bro dude man guy men 

Me: yes? u ho 

Brokuto: i aint no ho,,,i just have lovely bf

Me: i would never slut shame my man,,,,im just goofing. 

Brokuto: thks bro 

Me: no prob bro 

Brokuto: i hate u 2

Me: shush u dont need to hide r love

Brokuto: yea i do when my bf's looking over my shoulder. 

Me: Akaashi we're gay for each other hes having my children. he cant be with u any longer.

Brokuto: HE JUST ROLLED HIS EYES AND LEFT THE ROOM. 

Me: sweet

Brokuto: LOOK WHAT U'VE DONE NOW I HAVE TO MOVE AND IM COMFY 

Me: sounds like a u problem,,, bYe

Brokuto: BRO

 

I ignore his messages about moving and scroll through my contacts. Hovering over my dad's name 

Kuroo Noburu, in bold letters. When I got my phone and fifteen I put his name in my phone even though he'd been dead for years at that point, his full name because I was scared of forgetting but I was a fool it's not something you can ever just forget. 

I avoid going down to the one I just put as Buddy. I press on the name looking at the empty chat. I type out a message. 

Me: i have no internet ;o 

I stare it a moment before I see the three little dots dancing. 

Buddy: Get better internet. 

Me: nahh, i think ill just get better friends because ure so salty. 

Buddy: ow, I'm hurt 

Me: good

Buddy: Your name in my phone is asshat. 

Me: Yours is buddy because fuck u 

Buddy: head shoes. 

Me: WHY THE FUCK WOULD U NEED A THING FOR YOUR HEAD?!?!? IT'S A LIKE SHOES THEYRE POINTLESS BUT PROTECT U?!!? 

Buddy: Calm the fuck down. 

Me: I cant theyre head shoes?!?!

Buddy: : Leave it behind you, you can move past this. 

Me: i dont think ic an 

Buddy: I think you can. 

Me: thks 

Buddy: No problem, bud. 

Me: Buddy  
Me: Bud  
Me: bu  
Me: ddy 

Buddy: I get it stop, I don't know how to comfort people. 

Me: i noticed. 

Buddy: Aw shit  
Buddy: You weren't supposed to find out. 

Me: Die.  
Me: oh how the tables have tabled. 

Buddy: That's not a saying. 

Me: and u're not a human.  
Me: just let me have a moment. 

Buddy: K 

Me: cool moment done. 

Buddy: Coolio

Me: im gonna call u so i can bother u with my real voice? k? 

Buddy: Oh God, k 

 

I get up from my bed heading downstairs, I go into the living room turning on the tv to have for background noise. Pressing call once I'm laying down and staring at the weather man. 

"Hello?" Comes a calm quiet voice. 

"Bud?" I reply. 

"I will hang up on you," they say bored. 

"Aw, buddy don't do that," 

"Will you stop with the whole bud thing?" 

"You're the one who starting it," I said with a smirk. 

"Shush, I said I didn't know how to comfort someone," They grumble. 

"Yeah, now it's stuck and we're going to have to live with it for the rest of our lives. You will never hear the word bud the same ever again," I said stretching out on the couch. 

There's a sigh from the other line. "This is why I never wanted friends," they say sadly. 

"I'm a great person to be friends with what are you talking about?" 

"Not this anymore," They mutter, I hear foot steps from their line. 

"Are you running away from your problems," 

"No, my mom was staring at me weirdly, I'm going to my room," 

"Oh," 

"Oh, yeah," There's another sigh on the other line, "I have to go Shouyou is calling me," 

I nod, "Okay, bye then," I said. 

"Bye," They said before hanging up. 

I roll onto my side so I'm facing the tv better, I put my phone on the coffee table, grabbing the tv remote and changing the channels for something to do. 

Giving up on some romantic movie for straight women in their forties. I start spacing out by the second crying scene. 

I could just ask Kenma if they'd like to meet up again, it's not like they're going to straight out reject me. I mean they like as a friend and all, I think?  
I'm still not sure how to go about it though, the only person I hang out with is Bokuto and I've known him forever. 

I'm probably never going to say anything about my crush on them, I mean I haven't dated since middle school and those were girls. The only person who knows about it is Bokuto and probably Akaashi because Bokuto tells him everything. 

Mom probably caught onto it but that's because she's a creepy lady that knows everything and anything about her children even if she's not home a lot. 

I stand, turning off the tv and heading to the mudroom needing out of here. I put on my shoes and sweater, it's not the warmest thing but it'll do for what I'm doing. I step out into the night I stand there a moment taking a few deep breaths before jumping onto the side walk, I turn going the upset way then the busy way. 

I put my headphones in drowning out the cars on the street and the little people walking. I go the same way to the group therapy, but when it comes to the cross walk I keep going forward. 

I'm not even sure where I'm going at this point. I walk a while longer before breaking out into the run.

Not sure what I'm running for but I keep going until I'm forced to stop even then I only stop for a moment before going back to running.  
My phone starts ringing I ignore it for a few rings, soon slowing and falling onto a bench. I pull it out, Mothership is flashing on the screen, I unplug my headphones before letting it ring a second longer just to see if she'll give up. 

I answer it. 

"Mom," 

It's quite a minute. 

"Idiot," She grumbles. 

"Oh gee, love you too, Mom," I said rolling my eyes, still trying to catch my breath. 

I lean my arms on my knees.  
"Where the hell are you! I came home and both my fucking sons are out of the house?! not even a note." She yells getting louder every word. 

I bring the phone away from my ear, "Mom, sorry." 

"I know Tai's at Ebony-chan's house, but where are you?! Did you have to stay late at work? No! because my idiot son would at least think to text me for that." She states still yelling and ignoring my apology. 

"I'm coming to get you, what bus do I need to get on---" She said, I cut her off before she can finish. 

"Mom, I'm fine I'll come home right now," I said looking around where I am, I would've had to stop anyway I'm almost at the highway. 

"No, I'm coming to get you. That's final, now tell me where you are, and when I come get you I'll ask why you sound like you are crying," She finishes. 

"I'm not crying," I said bringing my hand up to rub my eyes when I feel something wet around them. Stupid mom's knowing everything. 

 

"Uh-huh, and I'm a God," She says I can hear her rolling her eyes. 

I tell her where I am, once I find a sign.  
I don't move from where I am seeing as I'm sitting at a bus stop how lovely.  
She said she'd be there in an hour and that I'm an idiot and continued to swear under her breath as she got ready. 

I now sit there having hung up on Mom because she forgot to, I sank down on the bench bringing my sweater up to whip my face, I still didn't even realize I was crying. I also smell now, what a way to spend the rest of my night. I put my headphones back in. Closing my eyes and getting lost in the sounds. Trying not to think again. 

Once she gets here she hits me on the back of the head lightly before ushering me onto another bus with her, once it gets here though she spends the time waiting lecturing me. I pretty much jump up when the bus arrives. But I'm too tired to so I probably look like an old man. We head to the back of the bus she doesn't say anything for a while just holds out her hand to me and I take it. 

"What happened?" She asks calmly holding my hand tighter. She's not as mad as before. 

I shrug my shoulders, "I'm not sure, just needed out," I said looking out into the night. 

She sighs, "I noticed it's been bothering you more lately," 

I look at her raising my eyebrow, she smiles sadly in turn. 

"He's not coming back this time. Tai asked me about why you didn't want to talk about your guy's Dad, "I tighten my grip on her hand, "Shush I only told him that it was hard for you, you were still young, but I think it's time for you. Us, to stop running from it. He wouldn't. I have a feeling if it was the other way around he would've had a tuff feel years and moved on and start dating again," She says calmly looking at the floor her eyes unfocused. 

I shake my head, "I don't think he would've done that," I said quietly. 

She looks at me now with so much sadness in her eyes, "I remember when we first met and I hated his guts and used to tease me because I couldn't hurt him, he was the best wrestler in our school, I was the second best." She said with a sad smile. 

"I beat his sorry ass before college though, we started dating in the second year of college." She said with a little laugh. 

"Weren't you taller than him as well?" I asked smiling a little because it feels better than being upset everywhere. 

She grins and me and nods her head, "Yeah, I was and that's why I was mad when he'd beat me. He, of course, grew taller after high school when I didn't see him for a full year, I avoided him like the plague." 

I nod. 

"Anywho, I know it's not just your father bother you, but it's definitely one of the problems and I wish I could help. But we don't have the money." 

"Don't worry about it I'll deal with it," 

"The same way you dealt with it this time by running. I know you're strong, you're so strong like your Father. But this isn't the way you fix things," She states. 

I don't say anything after that, she leans her head on my shoulder for the rest of the ride back, I lean my head on hers. When we're back home she leads me into the living room instead of back home, she pushes me on the couch before going over to one of the DVD stands we have and picking out a movie and putting it in the DVD player.  
I know how old fashioned. 

She comes back over, grabbing the remote, she throws her self on the couch putting her legs across mine and sitting back. 

"You proud of yourself?" I ask, gesturing at her legs.

"Quite," She said flatly, changing the channels until we're on the right one, we start watching movie trailers that came out five years ago.

when the play screen comes on for Pirates of the Caribbean. I sigh loudly before sinking down into the couch. 

"Shush, I know you like it," Mom says throwing a pillow at me, I grab it and put it behind my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that's how many times I wrote buddy or bud. 
> 
> I can't look at the word the same way as before, but then again that word has always haunted me, but let's not get into that.  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully, it's not too all over the place. 
> 
>  I also have a Tumblr! The name is: Ultra-tooaceforthisshit 
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


	26. Part Twenty Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure what happened to this chapter, to be honest. Lmao  
> I wanted to try something new, so sorry if nothing really happened but I have a feeling this is going to be over fairly soon which is sad because I've grown to love writing this story, and seeing all your guy's sweet comments, even if this doesn't have many likes and such. But it's just made me so happy!

Kenma's point of view. 

Summer was the worst time of year, I much-preferred fall or spring, even winter was better because I wouldn't have to leave the house much. But even inside in the summer was boring, and it was way too hot to even function let alone walk outside. 

I spent most of my summer break hiding in my room playing video games or reading. I've also noticed recently that Kuro's been working more and answering less. Even yesterday when he called he seemed out of it. He also didn't get back to me when I called after ten. 

He still hasn't gotten back to me this morning. I was worried but also another part of me was whispering that he was bored of me, of our friendship. I'm probably just paranoid though. 

I stare at my ceiling lying on my bed, the white noise of my fan cooling the room. I sigh, rolling onto my side, I look at my laptop that still has my game up, it's music playing faintly in the background as well. My feet hanging off the side of my bed, if there are monsters under my bed, I'd wish they'd grab me and drag me into their den, just so I could feel a different feeling then boredom. 

My phone buzzes by my ear, I roll onto my back, grabbing my phone from where it rests near my head, I turn it on. There's one notification on the screen. 

Message from Tumblr: DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter. 

I unlock it sliding the message so it goes right to the message. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: hey,,,sorry i didnt answer i fell asleep on the couch last night,,,,and almost missed work. 

Me: don't worry about.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: okie bud,,,,i have 2 get back 2 work. dont miss me 2 much. 

Me: uh-huh nerd.  
I reply, switching my phone off again knowing he won't reply for hours. 

I get up from my bed not knowing what to do with the rest of my day, I could play more video games, or read, or call Shouyou and bother him. He'd probably come over, but he's been busier with Natsu because his mom's been working more.

I stand in the center of my room looking around aimlessly, trying to come up with something to doll my boredom. I shake my head, running my fingers through my hair. I sigh loudly heading down the stairs, I go to the front door, opening it into the heat, it's late afternoon, so it's at it's prime of heat. I put on sandals leaving the house for the first time in days. 

I start heading down the street, not caring for the moment about the heating raining down on the street. Clearing my mind. 

I head into the small area with a few shops, enjoying how it's calm, unlike the city a few miles away. I head to the small bookstore, welcoming the air conditioned space. I give a small smile in greeting to the girl at the front desk, she smiles in turn. 

I head to the back of the shop with more bookshelves and a quiet reading area, looking through the fantasy section. 

"Can I help you?" Asked a man's voice behind me. 

I jumped turning to face a taller guy with pink hair and earrings, he smiled, "My bad didn't mean to scare you," 

"It's fine," I muttered. "I'm just looking," 

"Okay, let me know if you need any help," He said with a wink before going off with his cart again. 

I turned towards the books again, running my fingers along the spines. I find a book reading the back of it, it sounds interesting enough, I take it over to one of the seats slipping off my shoes and bringing them up to my chest. I start reading soon getting lost in the words and the world. 

Once the sun starts setting I pay for the book and start heading home, it's cooler now. The sun already setting behind the houses. I take my time heading back knowing the house will most likely be empty. 

I move off the sidewalk to a small path that leads behind our house, walking through a small field of a house that is abandoned. I take a seat on of the trees that fell a few years back in a nasty storm. I take the book out of the bag and read until it gets chilly and too cold to sit outside. I wonder for awhile with the light of my phone, swinging the bag back and forth. 

I go in through our gate to the backyard, heading to the door that leads into the kitchen. I kick off my shoes. Leaving the lights off as I go to my room tripping up the stairs and catching myself before I fall on the railing. 

Once I'm settled in my bed wearing a thin sweater, I take my phone out and start scrolling through twitter. Getting bored of that I go on Tumblr reblogging some things just to keep my blog sorta interesting. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: im still at work ;(  
The message buzzes.  
I check the time it's ten thirty now. 

Me: When did you start working? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: 7 :(

Me: Rest in pieces. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: my hearts already in pieces. 

Me: Oh no. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: im gonna hit u over the head with a menu 

Me: .....

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i know where u live. 

Me: I also know where I live. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: thats good,, wouldnt want u to get lost. 

Me: me either. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i have 3 to go. 

Me: Don't overwork yourself. 

I reply throwing my phone away from me so I don't delete it. I take a deep breath, leaning against the wall. I sit there a second longer. 

I'm not sure how to go about this stupid crush on Kuro, I mean we've only been talking a few months and it seems he just has a naturally flirty personality, but he also said he hadn't dated since middle school, and I can't just bring it up, we don't normally talk about that type of stuff, at least I know he's gay, but I'm not a guy so what if he doesn't feel that way towards me, because having a datemate would be different. 

I could also be overthinking the whole thing, it's stupid really stupid. 

Shouyou said to go for it though, seeing as I hadn't dated since my first year in high school, even that only lasted a few months. 

I grab my phone again, putting music on to drown out my thoughts it was pointless to think about it, and it was only making me more anxious. 

I lie down on my bed, stretching my hands out and above me, studying my hands. Thin and dainty, the green nail polished chipped where I had bitten them. I lace my fingers together, wishing I had someone else hand to hold than my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to be able to update tomorrow, I'm going out with family then going to the drive in with my best friend, I'll most likely be able to post the next day depending on how tired and how my anxiety is. 
> 
> I'm now going to write about pretty girls ta-ta, lmao in a none creepy way. Goddamnit, I've made it worse. My apologies. 
> 
> Tumblr: https://ultra-tooaceforthisshit.tumblr.com/
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.
> 
> Update: the short story is now up on both my Tumblr and my wattpad if anyone is interested in that!


	27. Part Twenty Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm so sorry for not posting the last few days. I haven't been in the best of places and this is as much as I could manage/Do.   
> I should hopefully be able to post in a few days, possibly tomorrow.

(Monday, 10:35 PM.)   
PieIsLife: Don't overwork yourself.

(Tuesday, 11:20 AM) 

PieIsLife: Did you finally die? 

(5:45 PM) 

PieIsLife: I'm starting to worry. 

 

(Wednesday, 12:45 PM) 

PieIsLife: Kuro? 

PieIsLife: Are you okay? 

 

(Wednesday, 5:01 PM) 

PieIsLife: Bokuto? 

OwlBro: aye kenma

PieIsLife: Hello. Do know why Kuro isn't messaging me? 

OwlBro: Oh he didnt tell u?   
OwlBro: i guess he wouldnt be allowed anyway.

PieIsLife: What do you mean he didn't tell me? 

OwlBro: Tetsu's in the hospital. 

PieIsLife: What??   
PieIsLife: What happened?   
PieIsLife: Typing... 

OwlBro: Woah its nothing major. he fell off a ladder at work and broke his wrist he said he had only gotten one hour of sleep the day before so he was dizzy all day and thats when it finally got to him and he fainted.

PieIsLife: That is a big deal! He's so stupid.   
PieIsLife: What hospital? 

OwlBro: I'm with him now, he said not to tell you.   
OwlBro: I'm sorry. 

PieIsLIfe: I'll figure it out, thank you Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I'll update soon. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Love-Den.


	28. Part twenty eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop listening to the baby driver soundtrack it's honestly a problem. 
> 
> Hello, I'm doing better than yesterday but I don't know when I'll be able to post again because I feel there's only going to be two or something more chapters, and they're probably going to be longer, so therefore it will take longer! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, it's longer than yesterday's chapter which is great.

Kenma's point of view. 

I couldn't think, my mind was running a mile a minute repeating the same thing over and over again. 

Kuro's in the hospital, and I can't help him. 

Kuro's in the hospital, and I can't help him. 

I take a few deep breaths pacing my room running my hands through my hair. Bokuto couldn't even tell me where he was, most of all though Kuro didn't want me there. Which is understandable, he's at a low point but I couldn't help be feel the urge to be there, and hold him. When he needed it most.

I was stuck at home, doing nothing, just worrying and being stupid. 

I sigh for the tenth time in the five minutes I've known. I fall back onto my bed, staring at the ceiling. 

What the fuck, this is dumb. This shouldn't be that big of a deal. Holy hell though this is a big deal because I've known he wasn't taking care of himself I should've talked to him about it. 

But I'm useless sitting here doing nothing. I can't sway Bokuto into telling me, he's Kuro's best friend there's no way I can do that even if Bokuto thinks I'd help being there. 

My phone buzzes beside me, I think about throwing it at the wall but that would be really stupid, so I go for angerly unlocking my phone. It's still on Tumblr, there's a message from someone I don't know. 

HorrifiedAce: Hello, I'm Akkashi, Bokuto's boyfriend. Bokuto told me to message you and say: Saint Christin's. 

I stare at the message before it all comes together, I type in Saint Christin's in google. 

Saint Christin's hospital and mental hospital. 

I go back onto Tumblr. 

PieIsLife: Aren't you helping Bokuto go behind Bokuto's back?   
PieIsLife: By the way, thank you. 

HorrifiedAce: I don't care if Kuroo-san is mad at me, but I don't think I could live through them fighting again. and Bokuto just yelled at me about how pie is life and how we're at Saint Christin's hospital and something about young love.   
HorrifiedAce: I've been dating Bokuto for a few years now, so I put two and two together. 

PieIsLife: I appreciate it. 

HorrifiedAce: Good luck. and you're welcome. 

I look at the address for the hospital, it's almost thirty minutes by car, and fourteen hours walking. So bus it is.   
I grab a sweater heading out my bedroom door, I run down the stairs passing my confused mother in the kitchen. 

"Kenma, sweety where you going?" She asks, from where she's reading at the table. 

"I'm going out, I'll message you if I won't be back until late," I said standing in the doorway surprised my voice still sounds natural. 

"Uh-huh, I knew you were going out, but where are you going?"She asks, closing her book. 

"Something stupid," I said, ignoring her and heading to the door. Once I'm out the door I stand on the steps for a second trying to process what I'm about to do. 

I'm going to the hospital, where my fuckin' crush is. Where he's probably out of it, and even more stressed and anxious because he didn't plan on going there. They're probably also doing tests on him to make sure he's mentally okay.

I almost go back inside. But then I think about it more, and what I'm really doing, I'm taking a risk and sometimes you need risks and stupidity. 

I take another deep breath, before taking off in a run to the nearest bus stop, I ignore the stares, not stopping until I'm seated at the bench.

I take out my phone, opening up messages. 

To: Asshat. 

I'm doing something stupid.

From: Buddy. 

I know he won't get the message but I needed to get it out. I call Shouyou as I wait for the bus, getting on once it's here. The phone is still ringing as I take a seat in the middle area. 

"Hi, Kenma!" Hinata calls happily into the phone. 

"I'm doing something stupid," I blurted out stupidly. 

"Oh, okay, well I'm sitting on Kageyama because he won't give me the tv remote," He replies easily. 

"I'm dying," I hear Kageyama' mutter on the other line to Hinata.

"He's fine. What this stupid thing you're doing?" Hinata asks like it's the most normal thing to sit on someone when you don't get something your way. 

"I'm going to the hospital," I said bluntly. 

There's a high pitched yell from the other line and the phone cutting out for a few seconds. "You're what?! Kageyama just threw sat up and I fell," 

I pick at the bus seat, "I'm going to the hospital," I repeat again.

"I heard that I mean why are you going to the hospital?" Hinata asks, sounding worried. 

"I'm not hurt or sick or anything, I'm going because Kuro's hurt and dumb and I happen to like him a lot and I'm really stupid," I mumble into the phone getting quieter each word. 

"Wo-ah, first: You're not stupid for having feelings you should know because you dealt with me when I found out I liked Kageyama. Second: How the fuck did he get hurt," 

I stop picking at the seat and put my hand in my hoodie pocket. "He fell from a ladder at work because he doesn't take care of himself, and he broke his wrist, he should've been released by now, but his friend said they're keeping him longer because it's also going to help with his anxiety and depression." I finish with a sigh.

I hear a door closing on Hinata's end. "Sorry needed to move outside. That's serious, I thought you said he's kinda poor to how are they planning on paying for all of that," He says. 

I stare at the seat in front of me, I didn't even think about that, I'm so stupid. 

I don't say anything for a second. "I'm not sure, hopefully, they'll have enough to cover everything," I mutter into the receiver. 

"Should I really do this?" I ask myself. 

"Yeah, I think you should, you don't want to wonder why later you didn't. What if this is your person?" Hinata asks softly.

 

We talk for the rest of the bus ride there, mostly Hinata distracting me with things he and Natsu and Kageyama are doing. 

I once I'm at the stop closest to the hospital the sun is setting. I say my goodbyes to Hinata hanging up a moment later. 

I start the short walk to the hospital via a small pathway through some trees. I step onto the sidewalk and head towards the entrance. I go through the sliding doors, I walk up to the front desk. 

The man at the computer looks up at me, smiling a little. "What can I do for you?" He asks. 

"I--I'm looking for my friend," I stutter out probably too quietly. 

He nods, typing on his computer for a moment before looking back up at me, "What's their name?" 

"Kuroo Tetsuro," I said trying to calm down, I hate this place. 

He nods typing once again, "Room 357," He says with a smile. 

I nod, "Thank you," I said with a small smile, walking towards the sign that reads elevator. 

I keep my head down, not making eye contact with the couple standing next to me. 

"Hey, it's the kid from the bookstore," One of them says, I jump and look up seeing the guy with pink hair. 

"Ah, hi," I said awkwardly. 

There's a guy beside the guy with shaggy black hair gripping a cane and holding this boyfriend's hand, looking at the ground. 

The elevator dings, I step in after them.   
"Sorry for scaring you," Said the pink haired guy. 

"It's fine, I just wasn't expecting it," He just nods along. 

He smiles at me, "What a fancy place to see you again," He says wiggling his eyebrows. 

The other guy looks at me a moment then his boyfriend before shaking his head. "So--Sorry about him," He stuttered.

I shake my head, "It's cool." 

They both nod, getting off on the second floor with a wave, I press the third floor before I forget. 

I step out on the third floor, I look at the plate on the wall, before turning and heading towards the room. 

357, I repeat in my head. 

I turn a corner stopping in my tracks, looking at who's in front of me. A few feet from me are Bokuto and Akkashi sitting in chairs. Talking quietly to each other. 

I stand there a minute longer, I start walking again. Bokuto looks over at me, breaking out in a big smile, even though he looks tired. He stands. 

"Ah, it's Kenma," He says loudly. 

"Hello, Bokuto," 

"I'm gonna give you a hug now,"He announces.

I nod, we hug. 

"You're so tiny," States sitting back to beside his boyfriend who's now standing. 

"Hello," His boyfriend greets calmly. 

"Hi," I said nodding. 

"He's sleeping right now, his mom also just went out to see to Tai. And we thought we'd wait for you out here,"Akkashi continues, as Bokuto wraps his arms around his waist, putting his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

 

"Thank you for messaging me," I reply. 

Akkashi nods, Bokuto smiles. "No problem, PieIsLife," 

"Don't use my Tumblr name in real time that's just weird." 

"Now he's going to just call you that, I say that from experience," Akkashi said. kissing Bokuto on the cheek. 

Bokuto grins and whispers something Akkashi's ear that has him rolling his eyes. 

"You can go in," Bokuto says with a yawn. 

I nod once again. I go up to the door checking twice to make sure it's the right door, before taking a deep breath and opening. 

I closed the door softly behind me. The rooms white like most things in a hospital, Kuro's lying in a bed, sleeping, just the light from the window illuminating, the only sound in the room is his quiet breathing. 

I walk up to the bed taking a seat at the chair on his right, I stare at the side of his face a second, he still has slight bags under his eyes, his hairs a mess. There's a cast on his right wrist. 

I take that hand into mine, gently. Hoping that would wake him, he needs his sleep but I need to talk to him. 

I want to tell him. No, need to tell him.   
He mumbles something under his breath but that's all. 

"Kuro," I said breaking the silence in the room. 

He doesn't respond. 

"Tetsuro," I say a little louder. 

Still nothing of course. 

I stand from my seat, coming closer to the bed, I poke his nose, his eyes snap open. 

"I found it,"I mutter. 

He looks at me confused, his eye widening a second later. 

"Wh--What are you do--doing here?!" He asks jerking so he's sitting up. I still hold his hand, I don't even think he noticed yet. 

"You're stupid," Wow Kenma A+ great job, look at you go, talking to your crush and shit. So smooth. Like butter.

Kuroo's point of view. 

My eyes won't focus, my eyes are probably playing tricks on me, there's no way Kenma's here, I told Bokuto not to let them come to the hospital. 

I squint my eyes trying to get them to work, my mom and left a while ago to get my glasses. 

"Are you really here?" I ask groggily. 

The fuzzy figure takes a seat, "No, I'm just a figment of your imagination." They respond sarcastically. 

"New it," I mumble closing my eyes again. 

"I'm actually here, you asshat," 

I keep my eyes closed, "And I'm Jesus," Maybe I had hit my head harder than I thought. 

"Haha," They laugh dryly, they pull my figure lightly. 

I guess there goes the thing of me thinking I can see figments of my imagination.

I open my eyes again and stare in the diction. 

"I can't see," 

"Did you lose your eyesight when you fell?" They ask jokingly. 

"Something like that," I mumble closing my eyes again, so I don't get another headache. 

"You're not mad?" They ask a few seconds later. 

"Yeah, but I feel kinda floaty right now, and I'm too gay," 

They snort at that. 

"I don't think your gayness has anything to do with this," They reply.

"It totally does, when I'm kinda gay for you," I say nodding off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!Hope you liked it!!!!!!!
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this story!
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


	29. Part Twenty Nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to write, I also had to restart it a few times and also trash some things all together.   
> I hope you like it, and it lives up to your expectations. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anywho, the next chapter is hopefully the last *winks with both eyes* I'm not sure when it'll be up.

Kuroo's point of view. 

After finally being released from the hospital I was forced from my mother to quit my job, even if that meant us going but to being poor and hardly getting by. 

I'm not surprised she said that, but now we need the extra money more than ever because apparently, I have to start going to therapy and probably get medication. I think it's sorta pointless, but I don't think I can really ignore it any longer. 

Kenma's been kind of out of it too, I don't know why. Maybe, I did something without realizing. 

Right now, I'm laying in been Bokuto laying on the floor on his phone texting Akaashi probably. He's been staying here for the last few days to make sure I won't do anything stupid, even though I said I wouldn't, my word isn't enough though. According to Bokuto anyway, and my mother, who's been working less. Tai's hardly home from the sounds of it. 

He's staying at Mom's brother's place, I don't know why he isn't home though, it's not like I'm sick. 

Well, sick as in cold. 

"Hey, Tetsu," Bokuto says bringing me back to reality. 

"Yes?" I ask, peeking my head out from my two pillows covering my head. 

"I have to go home for a few hours today," He states from his makeshift bed. 

"Go for it," I mutter, hiding my head once more. It's late morning at the point. 

"Coolio. You gonna be okay?" He asks. 

"Yes, I'll be fine, I'm eighteen not five," I grumbled, rolling my eyes, it makes me feel better even if he can't see me. 

"I know, but this is a serious thing, you idiot." He replies simply. 

I don't say anything to that, shoving my face into the pillows more. Hating every moment of feeling useless. 

After a long silence for shuffling and Bokuto mumbling to himself under his breath, he speaks up, "I heading out I'll be back. Try and get up well I'm gone," 

I grunt in reply. Pulling the blanket so it also covers the pillows, I hear Bokuto sigh before the door being kicked shut as he leaves. 

I lie there awhile longer. I do end up leaving my room to find food, I sit at the kitchen table staring at my sad peanut butter sandwich. 

I hear someone clear their throat, I look up to see my mom standing in the doorway leaning against it. "Are you just going to stare at it or eat it?" She asks raising an eyebrow. 

"Haven't decided yet," I respond going back to staring at it. 

"Uh-huh, I vote for eating it because I don't think the table will," She said making her way further into the kitchen. 

I nod, "Thanks for your input," 

"No problem," She said grinning at me, grabbing a glass of water than sitting across from me. 

"How are you feeling?" And there it is. 

"Ummm....I'm fine," I said quietly taking a bite of my food. 

She nods, staring at her glass, watching the water swish back and forth. "I'm sorry," She said a moment later. 

I cock my head to the side, "About what?" I ask, putting my sandwich back down on the table, and locking eyes with her.

She sighs putting her glass back down on the table, "I'm sorry, I didn't notice sooner, I"m sorry we don't have money, I'm sorry, your father died, I'm sorry you were there, and I wasn't." 

"Mom, it's fine--" She cuts me off before I can finish.

"No, I'm not done."She said bluntly not breaking eye contact. "I need to say it, and you need to hear it, I know we already talked about it, and I know things are going to get better. But I'm am sorry, and I wish It was me instead of you, who was there when he got shot...."She says trailing off at the end, her face showing everything emotion from anger to sadness, to fear, to pity. 

I open my mouth and closed it a few times. 

"I would kill for you and Tai, and your father, I failed him that night, and I failed you when you came home two years ago crushed, because high school wasn't any better than middle school." her voice cracking at the end, "I wish I didn't just tell you to suck it up and keep going, I wish I would've told you it will get better, I wish I didn't say that it will get better, because it won't. Life only gets harder with small happy bits," She's crying now. 

She takes a deep breath, putting her head in her hands. 

I sit there a moment longer feel stupid, my tears running down my face. I sigh. getting up from my seat and hugging her. 

She laughs a little bitterly and hugs me back hiding her face in my chest. "I'm a mess," She mumbles. 

I laugh a little at that, "You're a mess?" I asked rubbing her back. 

She laughs, "Okay, I'm not fall off a ladder mess. Mines more of an old lady crying and having her son comfort her when she's trying to apologize for being a bad mother," 

I let go of her pulling away but keep my hands on her shoulders. "You're not a bad mother," I said looking into her eyes, "You're a just a person who makes mistakes." 

She smiles, "How cheesy," She mumbles. 

"And I didn't fall off a ladder," I said trying to lighten the mood. 

She rolls her eyes, "Oh, sorry, you fainted, broke your wrist, falling off a ladder." She grins and pinches my cheek. 

I let go of her rubbing my cheek, "Ouch, too soon," I whine. 

"But seriously, I'm sorry you were there," She said looking me in the eyes, serious again. 

I shrug, "It's not like you told us to go to the store, it's not like you were the guy with the gun," 

She shakes her head, "I could've been there," She whispers. 

"No, I don't think I could take having both you guys gone, I wanted to go, it's not your fault." 

"Then it's not yours either," She staring up at me," If it's not mine then it's not yours," She said calmer. 

I open my mouth she shushes me, "It's not," She finishes standing. "Bokuto's gonna be back soon, go shower to show you've gone something and finish your sandwich," She said starting to leave the room. 

"Hey, mom," I said before she completely out of the kitchen, she looks back at me raising an eyebrow. "Love you," 

She smiles, "Love you too, Nerd." 

"You ruined it," I yell after her, she flips me off as she heads up the stairs. 

I stand there in the kitchen lost in thought. Finishing my food, I head back upstairs grabbing some things from my room then heading to that bathroom. 

I shower, which unsurprisingly it's harder to wash your hair with a fucking bag around your wrist. So my hairs probably gonna look worse than normal. Dressing in actual clothes, rather than PJs. I head out of the bathroom. 

My mother's standing in the hallway carrying a laundry basket from her room, "Your hair looks somehow worse than normal," 

"Wow, thanks mom for that boost of confidence," I say sarcastically. Kicking than pushing open my bedroom door. 

"You're welcome. You look better though, in clothes instead of PJs. You and Bokuto do something today, okay? I'm heading out in a bit to get your little demon of a brother," She yells walking down the hall to the stairs. 

I nod, "Okay! and good I love Tai more than you!" 

"I do too, Tai's my favourite," She yells back. 

I fall face first onto my bed, deciding not to respond to her. I roll onto my back grabbing my phone. Going onto Tumblr. 

PieIsLife: So I found this cat, and I named him because he had a stupid name before. Because who names their cat Mr.Fluff, and feels like they made a good decision after. 

PieIsLife: So now I have this cat named Lizard, (Not my proudest moment,) 

PieIsLife: And I love him. 

Me: why the fuck would u name the cat Lizard?   
Me: Mr. fluff is better. 

PieIsLife: I disagree this is the best lizard I've ever been around. 

Me: BUT U NAMED AN ANIMAL AFTER ANOTHER ANIMAL?!?!

PieIsLife: I KNOW, LIKE I SAID NOT MY PROUDEST MOMENT, BUT I LOVE HIM. 

Me: but lizard really? 

PieIsLife: Well, I can't have a real one. I also technically can't have a cat but don't tell my dad. 

Me: wowie. 

PieIsLife: Wowie indeed.

Me: this is the first time uve told me about something dumb uve done,,,, i feel like weve evolved.

PieIsLife: If only your grammar evolved with us. 

Me: ouchie,,,,ure gonna send me back to the hospital 

PieIsLife:...... 

Me: 2 soon? 

PieIsLife: Too soon. 

Me: ok coolio. 

PieIsLife: We need to meet. 

Me: Ok,,,,but why?? like i want 2 but the way ure talkin' is all serious like. 

PieIsLife: It's because I am all serious like. 

Me: shush it wasnt my best choice of words. 

PieIsLife: It never is with you. 

Me: when?? 

PieIsLife: Umm.. I dunno, you chose I thought of asking so, now it's your turn, you're the man. 

Me: wowie,,,,rude. 

PieIsLife: Just what day works for you?

Me: any day really?!?! i cant work anymore??!

PieIsLife: Right, that's good. 

Me: it is until u get bored,,,, of sittin' on ur ass. 

PieIsLife: That's off topic. 

Me: ok,,umm tmrrw? 

PieIsLife: Yea, that works for me. 

Me: coolio,,,, what time 'cuz i like to lay in bed and contemplate life. 

PieIsLife: Uh   
PieIsLife: Twelve?   
PieIsLife: We can meet at the bus stop between I'm posh and I'll hit you with my car that is worth more than your life if you cross me part, and the I'm drunk and it's busy as fuck part

Me: i cant believe u still remember that and wrote it all out.   
Me: btw sounds good. 

<\------------------------------------------------->

Kenma's point of view. 

As I thought he doesn't remember at the hospital unless he's ignoring it because he was just joking and it would be awkward to bring it up now. 

I just barely had been able to build up enough courage to ask him to meet up which is sad. 

But since that day I can't help and think about it non-stop, it's the worst thing, but I'm also glad he returns my feelings even if he doesn't remember, it could also be a joke, I like to pretend it's not. 

Shouyou also said to go for it and like kiss him or something, if he really doesn't feel the same way though it'll be awkward for awhile maybe for the rest of our friendship. 

I'm confused. Terribly confused. I want to just come out and confront him. That would take courage I don't have, and probably will never have. 

We're meeting up today though, so hopefully, I'll be able to get it out.

I study my reflection, I look okay today. it's simple enough to make it look like I didn't try too hard. Shorts and a t-shirt never fail though. 

I put a hair tie around my wrist in case I need it if it gets hotter outside. Heading back to my room I grab my backpack, abounding my bedroom I go out into the hallway and down the stairs. 

The house is still empty, I was hoping Kuro said we could meet up soon so I could get out of the house. 

I pull open the back door in the kitchen, locking it behind me. leaving the backyard, I make my way to the bus stop. I take my phone out of my back pocket to message him. 

Me: I'm on my way. 

Asshat: coolio,,,,im eatin' 

Asshat: wait hows the cat that u stole. 

Me: I didn't steal him, and he's fine, he's at Hinata's house but he is mine. 

Asshat: u totally stole it,,,,lizard the cat. 

Me: Bye. 

I put my phone in my back pocket again, putting my headphones in, to tune out everyone and everything around me. 

I get there before Kuro, he has to walk farther. I take a seat on a bench going through Instagram. 

My music still too loud, so I jump when someone sits down next to me. I look over to find Kuro sitting there ignoring me. 

He's dressed quite normally instead of the waiter uniform he had on last time of course or the dressing gown. Just shorts and a loose t-shirt. 

"Do you like lizards?" He asks looking out at the road. 

I take my headphones out, I nod, "Yeah, but only when they're named Mr.Fluff." I replied putting my headphones in my bag. 

He nods, "I like when my lizards are named lizard, it just adds so much more," He says with a sigh sinking down beside me. 

His cast on full display. He wiggles his fingers. "Cool right?" He said noticing my gaze. On the cast, there's big writing of bro on it in red marker with horrible handwriting, along with a drawn owl.

"Totally," I say putting my backpack back on my shoulders. 

"You wanna write on it?" He asks holding a black marker out to me. 

I nod, "Sure." I said taking the marker from him. He shifts so I can write better, "Who drew the owl?" I ask as I write. 

"Akaashi, he's an artist, " Kuro says watching what I'm writing. 

I try and shield it so he can't see it until I'm finished. 

"Cool," I said nodding along, sighing when I'm finished I throw the marker back at him. It hits him in the chest, he clutches dramatically at his chest and whines sinking down even more in his seat. 

"I'm dead," He said sticking out his tongue and closing his eyes. 

"Good," I mutter sitting towards the street again, it stays quiet for a moment, "How are you doing?" I ask. Looking at a red car speed down the road. 

I look over at him he's still sitting weirdly but his eyes are open now and he's picking at the cast. His eyes catch mine for a second before he shrugs and goes back to looking at his cast. "I'm okay," He says calmly and quietly that I have to strain to hear him. 

"What did they say to you?" I said locking eyes with him. 

"Um..." He looks me in the eyes, one eye is hidden from his hair,"Well, my mom said I'm not working anymore, and the doctor said I need to go to therapy and probably medication to cope," 

"Do you think it's the right thing?" 

He sits up straight, "I mean," he fixes his shirt. "I don't know at this point actually," He states rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. 

"I want it to," He said quietly. He stands and starts walking before I can answer I jump up and follow him, back the way I came. 

I fall into step beside him. "Where are we going?" I asked looking up at him. 

He grins, "You'll see," He said winking at me. 

I look away feeling my face flushing, "Whatever," I mumble. 

We walk awhile longer goofing off and talking about Lizard a bit, him talking a bit about how he misses Tai, and how Bokuto snores really loud. 

Kuro stops suddenly making me stumble a bit, he grabs my arm with his good hand to steady me. He lets go a moment later. 

"This is it," He presents putting his arms up and gesturing at the building, I look up there a sign on it but it's burnt out making the words hard to read, the building in general just looks like a rundown place, it also looks like it hasn't been used in a decade. 

"Okay, did you bring me here to kill me or?" 

He shakes his head, "Nah, I don't think the owner would like that too much," He said, pulling open the door and gesturing at me to go in. 

I walk into the building, it's a restaurant, it's old fashioned restaurant to be exact, all tiled white and black floors with red booths and bar stools. 

The older man behind the counter greets Kuro with a yell of his name. 

"My man," Kuro yells back. Making the few people in the restaurant look up from their seats, none of them seem to mind though. 

Kuro and the owner talks a few minutes longer before Kuro grabs my arm once again and drags me to one of the booths that are hidden more. 

He sits down realizing my I sit down across from him. 

"I used to work here," He says looking around the place, "It hasn't changed at all," 

"When did you work here?" I ask looking at the picture on the walls. 

"Ummm, well it wasn't really working but I helped out when I was seven until I was nine," 

I nod at that. Trying to think of a time to get it out, to just say it. 

A waiter comes a moment later giving us menus and taking our drink order.

Kuro seems to know him as well, the waiters short, like almost as short as Hinata short, with light brown hair. 

He leaves a minute later hitting Kuro on the head with a menu.

"Who was that, or do I want to know?" 

"Oh, that was Yaku, we go to school together, he's a demon but we've been friends since our first year," 

"Nice," 

Kuro nods looking over the menu, I look over mine as well. 

Yaku comes back over taking our orders and leaving our drinks hitting Kuro with the menu once again, Kuro yells after him about being injured already, and how his heart is now broken as well. 

I roll my eyes.

Kuro starts doing puns with everything on the table, and the things around him, once he runs out of puns he moves onto bad pick-up lines.

Thankfully Yaku comes back not too long after he starts doing pick-up lines with our food. 

We eat, we split the bill leaving after Kuro hits Yaku on the head, Kuro bolts outside, Yaku glares at me, I shrug my shoulders. 

"He's not going to make it to twenty," He grumbles. 

"Right," 

Yaku sighs, "It was nice to me you, Kenma-Kun," He says with a small smile. 

"Just Kenma's fine," Yaku nods, "It was nice to me you too," 

"Have fun hanging out with that doof," 

I nod heading for the door, Kuro's sitting on the bench on his phone. I sit down next to him as he finishes his text. 

"What did you want to talk about?" He asks looking over at me, raising an eyebrow. 

"It can wait," He nods. 

"Let's go to the park then," 

"Okay," I stand and he leads the way to the park Shouyou and Natsu and I normally go to. 

Once we get there and it's empty, I break out into a run to the playset, ignoring Kuro's shouts and his gasps, I run up the side taking a seat at the landing. 

He ran after me, but comes to a stop at the end of the slide, "That was out of nowhere, " 

"I got an urge to run, so I did,"I state calmly, kicking my feet up and down so my heels thump against the slide. 

"A little warning next time, ya?" He asks sighing sitting down at the bottom of the slide. 

"Maybe, it happens once like yearly,"I explain. 

"Got it, I'll mark it on my calendar as this day," He states, laying down on the slide. 

I bring my knee up to my chest so he can lay better. He closes his eyes. 

Its already late afternoon, I have shade to keep me cooler, Kuro doesn't seem too bothered though, his shirts riding up a bit, I look away. 

"Hey," Kuro said softly catching my attention I look back down at him, he just stares. 

I stare back at him, his eyes glinting a bit in the sunlight. 

He says something softly under his breath that I don't quite catch. He clears his throat and before I can ask and runs off to the swings. 

I slide down the slide watching as he jumps on the swing and almost falls forward onto his face. 

Standing on the swing he starts singing loudly and swinging back and forth. 

I roll my eyes but walk over to him. 

Once I get closer I can catch the lyrics of what he's singing. 

"Close your eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out. Dream dream dream dream dream dream. Hit the hay, fast asleep, dream a dream, you little bleep. Dream dream dream dream dream dream. Just relax, lay about, or I will fist you out. Dream dream dream dream dream dream. Take your time, but beware, there's darkness in the air. " He sang loudly, getting louder by the second. 

"Why the fuck are you singing this song?" I ask. 

He stops and looks over at me before shrugging," Because I have stuck in my head duh, why else would I sing." 

"I dunno, because you like to listen to yourself talk," 

"Oh, Kenma, oh buddy, if only that were the reason," 

"Don't you dare start with the buddy thing," 

"But bud!" He yells, "How could I forget it, buddy?" He whines. 

"I will leave in the park," 

"Bud!" He yells jumping down from the swing and turning so there just a swing between us. 

"Stop, or I will hit you with my backpack," 

"I've been hit enough today if I was being hit on that would be cool, but I think I'm already bruising from Yaku," He says rubbing his arm with the cast, aka one of the places Yaku hit with a menu. 

"Well," I said walking past him to the tree Shouyou and Kageyama and I normally sit. 

I make myself comfortable laying on the grass my pack back under my head. 

I close my eyes, for a second. Feeling something pokes me in the arm I snap open my eyes to glare at Kuro who poked me in the arm. 

"You're weird," He states, lying down beside me. 

Using his good arm as a pillow and resting his other one on his chest. 

Kuro takes out his phone and starts playing music quietly, putting his phone between us. 

I look over at Kuro, his eyes are closed, and his bangs are pushed back on his forehead, there's a light scar on the right side of his face, it's normally covered by his hair. 

His left eyebrow is still hardly back though. 

"Don't judge the eyebrow just embrace it," Kuro mumbles, reading my mind. 

I look back at the tree branches, "I wasn't, it's a look all right was all I was going to say," 

"Uh-huh," 

I end up closing my eyes as well and drifting off to the sound of Kuro singing lightly under his breath. 

Groan rolling onto my side, trying to rest for a few more minutes, not remember when I fell asleep, am I even at home? 

I can't be or my pillow's just really uncomfortable and it smells of grass in my room now. 

I slowly open my eyes, blinking a few times, this must be a joke because I'm staring right at Kuro who's watching me calmly he looks like he just woke up as well. 

When he notices that I'm up he smiles a little. 

I smile back a bit, the best I can when considering I just woke up. 

He sits up and leans on his hand a bit, leaning a bit closer, I move closer to him as well, so I'm laying on my back close to his chest. 

He leans in I grab the back of his neck using the rest of my courage to press our lips lightly together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THIS WAS A PAIN IN THE ASS TO WRITE,,,, IVE BEEN TRYING TO GET IT PERFECT FOR DAYS I THOUGHT I WAS IN A WRITING SLUMP FOR A FEW DAYS AS WELL??!   
> So thank you, Kuro and Kenma for stumping me. 
> 
> I'm good now, I think.... But like I said next chapter is hopefully the last, it will be long, probably so look forward to that.  
> Btw Kenma totally wrote buddy on Kuroo's cast. 
> 
> I'm now gonna go sleep because this has been stressin' me out for days. 4 days. 
> 
>  
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


	30. Part Thirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter boios. 
> 
> So sorry for how late it is, my life has been all over the place, and this isn't even as long as I wanted it to be.

Part one of chapter thirty. Kuroo's point of view, two weeks after the park ™

I was still slightly in shock, but not a bad kind. 

It was different from the normal stuff always on my mind, it was better than worrying about work, or Mom and Tai. 

It was a breath of fresh air from the normal, as good as it was, it seemed I had been falling more. In a good way nonetheless. 

Falling was still falling through. 

At the moment I'm sitting in the kitchen, texting Bokuto. Today we're meeting up with Kenma, Hinata, and Kageyama. I said I'd get Akaashi and Bokuto to come along with us. 

Send the text of where we're meeting them, locking my phone.   
I sigh going through the mail once more. 

I decided that I am going to uni this year, Bokuto and I'll move in together and will be able to keep each other in check.  
I'm still if-y about it, but it's better than sitting and thinking more. 

My phone beeps making me jump, I check the message Bokuto saying they're leaving in a bit to come and get me. His car finally being out of the shop. 

I respond to him. I head into the hallway grabbing my backpack and putting my shoes on, I take a seat on the stairs outside. 

It's almost falling now, school will be back in for Kenma in a few weeks from now. Kenma said they were nervous but ready for it. They also said it would be nice to meet some new people seeing as Hinata and Kageyama are just becoming second years. Kenma said it probably won't happen but it was nice to have dreams. 

We're still not really "together" but I'm kind of glad that we're not so I have time to get my shit under control. They said the same thing because they're still not on that great of terms with their Dad, even if it is better than when we first starting talking. 

Once Bokuto pulls up, I put my backpack in the trunk and get in the backseat greeting them, and telling Bokuto once more how to get to the place we're meeting. 

After that, he and Akaashi go back to their conversion quietly. I tune them out listening to the music and looking out the window. 

At the beach, we get out of the car, grabbing bags from the trunk, I put my backpack back on my shoulders. I look at Bokuto over the car we lock eyes before breaking out into a run to the beach. 

Bokuto tackles me to the group, pushing the air out of my lungs and leaving me, face first in the sand. 

Bokuto gets off of me cackling. "Sorry, bro," He laughs, holding a hand out to me, I grumble and stand up pushing him so he falls onto the sand, I walk calmly away stopping at Kenma's and Hinata blanket. Kenma looks me up and down sighing, putting their book down and standing. 

"You're an idiot," 

"Bokuto the one of tackled me!" I whine, brushing sand off myself. 

"I never said he wasn't one as well," They state, walking towards the water where Hinata and Kageyama are. Kageyama's far out in the water with Hinata on his shoulders. It's probably not super safe to do that but whatever. 

I grumble more under my breath putting my bag on the ground and taking out a towel and laying it out.   
Akaashi joining me a moment later, because Bokuto already had run off to the water. 

He puts both their things down. Sitting on the sand beside their things. 

"You look like you're about to murder someone," I comment, lying down.

"This is just my face," He states opening one of the bags and getting out his book. 

I nod, this conversion over. Kenma comes back over a few minutes later, sitting back down under their umbrella. "Bokuto splashed me," They state. 

I shrug, "He tends to do that, at least he didn't tackle you," 

"I'd prefer that than getting slashed," They grumble wiping their face on one of the towels resting at the bottom of their blanket. 

We talk for awhile longer, Akaashi leaving not too long after when Bokuto calls him over. 

Once we get bored of sitting and talking I stand holding my hand out to them, they raise an eyebrow but take my hand anyway. "Want to go for a walk?" I ask. 

They nod. We keep holding hands as we walk away from the others. It's silent for a while, just the waves crashing lightly on the sand. 

Kenma speaks up though once we're way out of hearing range from everyone else. "When do your classes start?" They ask keeping their voice the same normal calm. 

I keep looking in front of us, sparing a glance to them. "September third I think?" 

They nod, "And when are you moving," 

"This weekend I'm helping Bokuto pack, and we're moving the Tuesday," I said. 

Bokuto and I decided to finally move in together he's going to the uni thirty minutes from the apartment we chose, and it's in walking distance from the college I'll be attending for some classes. 

We said we'd moved in together after high school, Akaashi joining us once he's done high school. 

"Closer to you," I reassure once more when we'd first talked about it I noticed they had been worrying about me being further, I had too, but it worked out. "And you can always stay there sometimes if your parents are away and you don't want to be alone," 

They nod once more looking down at our hands. 

"You okay there Kenma?" I ask, looking over at them. 

Their eyes snap up to meet mine, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just talked to my Dad the other day is all," 

I stop walking for a moment starting again, "Why didn't you tell me sooner," 

"Because I wanted to say this in person," Kenma said, still looking into my eyes intensely. 

I nod along this time,"Okay, go ahead," 

Kenma sighs loudly, and I squeeze their hand reassuringly getting a small smile in turn. "He said what I thought he would; that it just happens sometimes kids and parents growing apart, and yeah it does happen sometimes...."They said trailing off at the end, and looking back down at our hands. 

Their hold tightens more in my hand, They start once more, sounding angry. "I'm just pissed, because he hasn't done anything to try and fix it, and I have," They finish ending softly. 

I don't say anything a moment gathering my thoughts, when I do open my mouth it comes out very softly, "Let him come to you this time, maybe," 

"But what if he never does," They ask themself. After that it's silent, once we've walked the furthest we can go, we sit down against a giant rock, sitting close together. 

They release my hand, standing for a moment before sitting back down on my lap, "Hi," they say. 

"Hello," I said shocked. They have a blank look on their face as they brush my hair out of the way of my other eye. 

Their hand brushing over the light scar there. "Where'd you get this?" They ask quietly. 

"The scar, or the stupid bedhead?"

They look into my eyes, and rolls them a moment later, "The scar, you dit," 

"Ouch," I said, looking down at my hands, taking Kenma's in mine once more. 

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," They said, the deathly calm still in their voice. 

I shake my head, "No, I want to tell you just give me a...Minute,"They don't say anything to that, they hold my hand tighter though. "It was the night my Dad died," I start, cursing my voice when it sounds shaky. "The man who shot my Dad knocked me to the ground, but when I got back up he hit me with the butt of his gun." 

They stare at me blankly for a moment, they run their hands through my hair, "I'm sorry," is all they say before kissing my forehead. 

 

 

part two of chapter thirty. Kenma's point of view. 

I couldn't think of anything else to say to him, which was probably not enough, it definitely wasn't. 

We stayed there for the rest of our time at the beach, talking every once in while, kissing sometimes, just being there. We talked more about my family, and his. 

It was everything I needed, and I think it was all he needed as while, we didn't talk about labels this time either, which was nice just to be in the moment. 

One day it'll happen wither it's me who says something about it or him. It will happen but we'll take our time about it. 

Apart of me was still worried about him just living with Bokuto, and another part of me was thinking about how good it will be for him to be away from everything, all the pain, and memories of his dad in that house, even if he loved Tai and his mom, he needed out. 

Hinata's mom came to pick us up from the beach driving us to my place for a sleepover. Natsu singing the whole way there. 

Apparently, her and Tai had gotten close, it was quite cute when they were together. Even if Natsu was scared of Kuro for a good two weeks. 

Hinata and Kageyama and I all headed up to my room to take turns taking showers, them soon passing out on my bed. 

I crawl in next to them, pulling the sheet up and over my shoulders, texting Kuro. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: my best frien is a gentleman,,,, he carried me all the way to my room. 

PieIsLife: Wow, what a good guy.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i know rightt,,, u should take a note or two from his book. 

PieIsLife: I'm not a man nor do I think I'll ever be able to carry you. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: welll,,,,, with that attitude ull never be able to. 

PieIsLife: Well, I guess I'll just be bitter for the rest of my life. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: u mean u arent already?!?!

PieIsLife: Ok, well I'll try harder. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: good.

PieIsLife: I know. 

PieIsLife: You should sleep. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: u should im watching a movie with my mom and tai.

PieIsLife: Nah, I'm gonna play video games by myself because my friends only use me for my bed. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: or maybe they like to sleep at nine, you dont know themm 

PieIsLife: I sadly do know them.

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: well fuck. 

PieIsLife: No, I don't want to fuck them either. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: shush ure a child

PieIsLife: You're a child. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: this is true,,,, but im a older child,,, so. 

PieIsLife: So you'll be sad sooner. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: exactly

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: im'a gonna send you memes 'cuz this movie is boring but i love my family. 

PieIsLife: Please send me good memes this time. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: no promises bitches.

 

<\------------------------------------------------------------->

part three of chapter thirty. Kuroo's point of view four weeks later~

I hit my head a few more times on my wall, sighing once more, and staring in the mirror. 

"How hard could this be?" I ask my reflection. "You just come out and ask them to be your partner, and it's cool. You've been dancing around each other for two fucking months, how bad can it be?" I mutter to myself. Pacing the small bathroom. 

I hit myself on the forehead with my palm, "Stupid, stupid, stupid," I mumbled, forcing myself to stop fucking pacing. I look myself over in the mirror once more. I'm just wearing boring everyday clothes that took me way too long to pick out, which happened to be just jeans and a sweater along with my glasses. 

I leave the bathroom, deciding I've spent enough time in their pacing. 

I head downstairs, it's empty, mom's working, Tai's on a play date at Natsu's. 

I grab my fall jacket heading out of the house. Sending a quick text to Kenma that I'm leaving now as I put my shoes on. 

Putting my headphones in as I walk.   
After The Park™ nothing happened really, like our feelings were now on the table and we talked about dating but, we decided to put it off until we were both in a better place, them saying they didn't want to date until their Dad and them were on good terms again. 

They added it was a stupid reason for them not to date, but they wanted their dad to understand them. I said I didn't think it was stupid, it was a valid reason and I didn't really understand the whole dad thing, but that I get it. 

We haven't really talked about it again, but I'm finally taking that step today. It's either going to blow up in my face, or it was nothing to worry about from the beginning. 

It'll be fine, I mean we've kissed a few times and stuff like that, I can do this. It's simple really. 

I think? 

I get to the coffee shop, heading inside, and ordering myself a drink, taking a seat in the back, when Kenma arrives I wave to them, they nod, ordering their drink and joining me. They sit down across from me putting their backpack down at their feet and putting their coffee on the table, and taking off their coat, hanging it off the back of the seat. 

"Nice glasses," They said sarcastically. 

"I ran out of contacts this morning," I state. I really should've canceled when I woke up to find that there were expired. "I could take them off but then I'd run into a wall." 

"That blind, huh?" They ask taking a sip of their coffee. 

"Yeah, buddy." They roll their eyes. 

We talk a while longer about how school's going for them, and some of my classes. And how it is living with Bokuto now. I still spend weekends at home, like I did this week. 

We leave the cafe after we're done our coffees, walking to the park that's not too far from the cafe. It's silent for most of it. Once we're there we take a seat on one of the benches. 

"Are you okay Kuro? You've been spacing out a lot," Kenma asks looking up at me. 

I look at them and nodding stupidly, I didn't even notice I had been doing that. 

They raise their eyebrow, "Are you sure?" 

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in, "Yeah, I just wanted to ask you something," I muttered mostly to myself. 

They look at me questionly."Okay, what's up?" They ask a minute later. 

I take another deep breath, looking away and saying under my breath."Would you like to be my partner." 

"I didn't catch that, but I wanted to ask you something as well," I look over at them raising my eyebrow, this is the time the reject me isn't it. 

"Will you be my boyfriend?" They said normally, looking out at the park like it's any other day, and they asked me if I like cats. 

I sink down further in my seat looking up at them, pouting. 

"Is that a no?" Kenma asks smiling a little. 

I shake my head, "No, you're just mean," 

<\------------------------------------>

"I totally heard you, by the way, I just wanted to be an asshole. " They said once we're walking back to their place holding hands. 

I stop walking, "What an asshole," I said starting to walk again. 

When we get to their house, which is empty and just as big as when I ran into them. It's deathly quiet, the lights all on no shadows anywhere. I follow behind them to their room which looks more lived in and less like a villains lair. I fall onto their bed well they close the door and put on a sweater. They fall on top of me even though there's a lot of bed. 

"I can hear what you're thinking, I'm cold leave me alone,"

"I wasn't going to say anything," I lie, grinning down at them, they roll their eyes. 

"You want to play Mario cart? and I can let you win." They said sitting up beside me. 

"Sure, just make it at least a little hard so I feel better about myself." 

"Ya, huh," They state. 

I kiss them once, they get up again to set it up throwing a Wii remote at me. 

We play awhile, once we get hungry I said I can cook something, Kenma hits me over the head, saying no, leaving the room muttering about how I can't cook for shit, and that they'd prefer I didn't burn the house down. 

I run after them to at least find away to help. They let sit on the counter well I hand them things they need every once in a while. I also got to pick the music. 

When Mr. Brightside starts playing (Which I have on my phone for a very valid reason, thank you), I turn off the burner to force them to dance with me. They roll their eyes but I get them to dance with me nonetheless even letting me spin them a few times. 

We slow down into a slow dance when the music changes, their arms around my neck. They go on their tip toes to kiss me nose. "You're too tall," 

"Or maybe you're too short, do you think of that?" I asked, kissing their forehead. 

"No, I'm right sorry," 

"I liked it better when you were shy around me," I said jokingly. 

"No, you didn't because then you had no one to laugh at your bad jokes," 

I wiggle my eyebrows, "My jokes are just dandy, buddy," 

They hide their face in my chest, "I really hate you," 

"No, you don't, don't lie." 

"Fine, your face is nice," 

"Oh, gee thanks."  
<\----------------------------------->  
Part four of chapter thirty.<\------------------------------------>  
Kuroo's point of view. 

Bokuto and I finally moved in together it's good for the most part, besides actually getting work done, we both kind of sidetrack the other.

I also warmed up to actually attending uni. Well, partly talked into by Bokuto, mom, Kenma. In the end, it was my choice, and I think it was the right one, minus the stress and Bokuto doing stupid things at two am. Which most of the time go hand and hand. 

I managed to get a part time job as well, I had to promise my mom not to be an idiot. I'm still going to the group therapy weekly with Bokuto, I stopped going to a private one a few months ago, it seemed like the right thing to do. 

I still have off days a lot of the times but it's better than it was. I also have to take two different medications but it's for the best. 

I'm happier so I guess that's all that matters. 

I stare at my laptop, word pad open the little blinking thing getting more annoying by the second. 

I run my fingers through my hair sighing, and fixing my glass a moment later. 

I hit my head on the desk a few more times, I sit up straight and start typing, hoping to come up with something this time around. 

This is the one night of the week Bokuto's at Akaashi's, and I can't fucking write. 

It's now been four months, I'm well into my first year at uni, Kenma and I are still going strong for the most part. They're not here of course. They're still trying to make it through their last year of high school so we can move in together next year. 

We've only been dating two months because after the Park™ it took us a while to get our shit under control, I don't think their Dad has really warmed up to it. But it's getting there, because of their Dad though I haven't met their parents. Officially anyway. 

My mom kinda of loves Kenma though, she didn't even blink about the whole pronoun thing. Kenma really likes her too. 

I stare at the screen a moment longer before my phone goes off to sidetrack me from this hell. I pick it up not bothering to check who's calling. 

"Hello?" I answer. 

"Hi," Kenma's calm voice comes from the other line. "You busy?" They ask. 

"Not if you need me," I state pushing my seat away from my desk. 

"I don't really, I just need a break from homework," They mumble, I hear shuffling on the other line for a second. 

"Well, I was writing, but it's not working out," 

I hear a door close from Kenma's end, "What were you writing about," 

I sigh, "That's the thing I don't know what to write about," 

"Is it for a class?" 

I nod, "Yeah," I mumble side eyeing my bed. 

"Well, I don't want to be the reason you fail, so.."They say trailing off at the end. 

"Please don't leave me," I whine, sinking down as much as I can on my seat. 

"But, you need to focus," I can hear them rolling their eyes from the other line. "I can bother Kageyama or Hinata, they're here anyway." 

"Fine," I said with a whine, "Wait did you miss me?" 

They scoff, "No, I just didn't want to do homework, and I just saw you last week," 

"Shush, let me live," 

"Okay, whatever floats your boat buddy," 

I gasp, "Buddy," 

"Ah! I knew I would regret saying that, bye Kuro," 

"Bye Buddy," I said quickly hanging up. I look up at the ceiling, I sit up again moving my chair so it's back in front of my laptop. I look at the screen a second longer. Then I start typing. 

 

That weekend~

"Next on the news crazy lady attacks cat because it looked like her ex-husband--" I roll my eyes, and change the channel. 

"I was looking forward to that," Kenma mumbles, not looking up from their phone. Their free hand still playing with my hair. 

"Shush, I'm the one who's forced to actually watch it," I grumble looking up at them, my head on their lap. They shrug a small smiling coming to their face. 

"It's not my fault your phones broken," They state sparing me a glance. 

I wince, "It's not like a planned to drop it in a puddle." 

"Well," They said putting their phone down and taking the remote from me. "Move, I want to lay down."They demand, pulling my hair playfully. 

I whine but sit up nonetheless. I pout, when they stand up, they gesture at me to lay down. I lay down putting my feet on the other armrest before they lay on top of me. 

They start going through the channels once they're comfortable. 

"How'd the writing go the other day?" They ask tiredly once they're settled on a channel playing a cartoon. 

"Oh," I say absentmindedly braiding a part of their hair, "I drop it off Friday, I think it turned out okay," 

I feel them nod their head, where it's rested on my chest, "Let me read it sometime," They asked quietly. 

I nod. Going back to paying attention to the show. 

Kenma had come here earlier today to spend the weekend with me, saying they needed a break from their family and Kageyama and Hinata. They love them but sometimes they're all a little much. 

It's good for the both of us to be left alone but together. Kenma's last year of high school has been really stressing them out, and uni's doing the same to me. 

I don't regret my choice to go to uni, it was the best thing to do for the place I was in, I'm still taking things easy and not trying to over work myself. which is a good thing? 

I can tell mom and Tai still worries about me being here with just Bokuto. Even if they do trust him. Things are just going to be weird for a while though. They come and visit as much as they can which tends to be every two weeks. Tai will sometimes come for sleepovers when I'm not busy. 

"I can hear you thinking, Kuro," Kenma mumbles. I start running my hands through their hair again. 

"Sorry," I mutter kissing their forehead. "You should really call my name," 

They shrug, "Sorry, I don't know it," 

"I get it I'm a horrible boyfriend for not telling you my name for months after we knew each other," 

They nod, "Yeah, you are." I roll my eyes at that. "But seriously what's your name?" 

"Ahh!" I groan, "Don't do this buddy," 

"Don't call me buddy," 

"If I never call you buddy again, will you use my name?" 

"Maybe...."They said trailing off once more, "Buddy," 

"The whole buddy thing is your fault," 

"Nope, it's yours because I didn't know your name," They said turning up the sound on the tv. 

I roll my eyes tightening my hold on them. 

<\----------------------------------->

Part five of chapter thirty. Kenma's point of view months later.

I roll over in my bed, the light streaming in through the windows.   
It's quiet expect Kuro's slight snoring sounds. His back still to me. 

I sigh tracing things on his back lightly. Knowing there won't be much going on until he leaves for work at eleven. 

I had moved in with them a little over a month ago, graduating was interesting my mom could only make it saying my father had to go to last minute business trip, I think it's better that he didn't show up, even if I'm his only kid. 

Things would've been more tense and awkward even though I thought we were working through things. Kuro did make it through along with Hinata and Kageyama, Kuro even managed to get Tai to come with him. He said he was pretty much dead on his feet but he wouldn't miss it for the world. 

Bokuto and Akaashi ended up being perfect people to live with, Akaashi also moving in with me. 

It feels better with the four of us and less weird for me and Kuro to move in together. 

Kuro's been doing a lot better, especially now that he's done with school for the summer, he shares more things with me, doesn't force himself to go to work if he's having a bad day, well he's still working on that. 

Tai will sometimes come up for a day or two to spend time with Kuro. 

I haven't talked much to my dad since I moved out which is good, I think. Kuro said it was good to get some space. I agreed with him. But still, it's odd to ignore the person who raised me. But I guess I'm a little blind to the pain he's caused me.

Kuro stirs a little turning to face me still sleeping though. his face in between two pillows, one looking like it's about to fall. I fix it. 

I've tried to get him not to mess up his hair so much but it never works he always ends up with a pillow over his head anyway. 

I poke the space between his eyebrows, making him stop frowning. 

His eyes flutter open, he glares at me a second before his eyes soften again and he closes them once more. 

I poke him a few more times. "This is not a nice way to wake up, "He grumbles swatting my hand away. 

I stop poking him to rest my hand on his face. "Don't pout," 

He continues to pout. 

"Mornings are gross," He mutters taking the hand on his face to hold. 

I nod. Humming and kissing his hand. 

"You're probably going to be late for work," 

"I hate you too," 

"Uh-huh," 

His eyes snap open and he throws the pillow away from him turning over and checking the time. 

He sits up, "I just barely have enough time. " 

I sit up as well fixing my hair, I poke is back, he turns a bit. Smiling sleepily and kissing me lightly. 

I kiss him back, pushing him away before it turns into something more. "Go before Bokuto has a shower." 

He nods getting up from our bed stumbling a bit because he forgot his glasses yet again. 

"I think we should safety glue your glasses to your face," I state falling back on the bed. 

He flips me off, leaving the room without his glasses. 

I roll my eyes, getting my phone from the bed side table. 

I unlock it, there's a missed call from my mother. 

I call her back, wishing I could just text her for the millionth time since I left home. 

"Good morning!" She greets.

"Morning," I mumble rubbing my eyes, laying on my stomach my other arm hanging off the side of the bed. 

"I was just wondering if you and Kuro would like to come to dinner next week. I know Kuro hasn't really met your Dad, and I miss my child." 

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, what day. Because Tai's coming this weekend." 

"Does Thursday work for you?" 

"Probably," I mutter. It should Kuro normally doesn't work that day because he and Bokuto like to do stupid things on Thursdays, they say it's tradition. 

"Okay! If it does, or if it doesn't. Love you Kenma," 

"Love you to mom," I said, hanging up I put my phone back on the bedside table. Picking up Kuro's glasses and putting them on I roll on to my back.

This was a bad idea everything looks like a fuzz monster. 

The door opens. there a dip on the bed. Kuro's blob now sitting at the end of it. 

"Wow, that's a look for you,"He states, the tone of voice implying the grin he's hosting. 

"I thought I'd look good. You, on the other hand, look like a blob. and I'm scared to move." 

"Sounds like a nightmare." I hear him say sarcastically.

I kick in his direction, smiling lightly when I hear him grunt. 

"That was my back."

"You're welcome, buddy," I take his glasses off laying there blinking a second tell my eyes adjust once more. "How do you walk without these?"I ask putting the glasses back on the bedside table.

"I've lived here a year now, I own this place." He said looking at me over his shoulder. 

"You're still blind," 

"Only partly." He states proudly, he stands, leaning over and kissing my forehead, "Love you," He states leaving for work. 

"Love you too,"   
<\---------------------------------->

That Thursday.   
Kenma's point of view. 

Luckily Kuro and Bokuto decided it that it was more important for Kuro to meet my dad than for Bokuto and him to be stupid. 

They still hugged for three minutes but besides that they were good. And decided next week they'd probably do something. 

We left around five forty to get there on time and to not get stuck in traffic hopefully. 

Kuro driving, me giving directions when he gets to caught up in his singing. I noticed that he does this type of thing when he's anxious without realizing. He taps his feet or his hands on the stirring wheel or sings. Or bouncing his leg. 

I let him do what he feels is right though, sometimes when it gets too bad I'll remove him from the area. He does the same for me even if my signs are less noticeable. 

"Turn here," I said pointing at the street of the house. He nods turning on the turn signal. 

He drives a minute longer, parking soon enough in the drive way to the too big house for only two people. 

I grab his hand before he gets out of the car, "Are you okay?" 

He shrugs, "I think, are you?" He asks his other hand on the door. 

I nod, "It shouldn't be too bad, he knows I've been dating you for months." 

Kuro nods once more, taking a deep breath a moment later, he kisses my cheek getting out of the car a second later. 

I get out joining him at the hood of the car he takes my hand in his. I lead him to the front door, ringing the door bell still seems wrong but I do anyway. 

My mom answering it a moment later she greets us with a smile. "Hello, kids. Kenma really you don't need to knock you lived here for eighteen years." 

"I know, " I said stepping into the house when she gestures for us to come in. She hugs me than Kuro. 

"Okay, you guys head into the living room I'll go get your father," She said, taking me off to the side. Kuro goes into the living room.

"I'll make sure he doesn't say too much tonight okay, honey. and if he does, just tell me and I'll change the subject," 

"How do I do that?" 

"Umm....Move closer to Kuro, or something like that okay or just stare at me." 

I nod, she hugs me again, before leaving to his study. 

I join Kuro in the living room sitting beside him on the couch and taking his hand once more. 

"I always forget how big this place is," He mutters. 

"Me too," I say nodding along. 

My mom returns to the room a few minutes later, sitting down on the couch across from us. "He'll be right out just finishing up a call." 

We both nod to that, we soon start talking about our week as we wait for him. 

My dad walks into the room just as mom finishes up talking about her latest visit with my aunt. He looks the same as normal, suit, hair in place. as if he runs the world. He smiles lightly. 

Kuro stands up to shake his hand, "Hi, I'm kuroo Tetsuro, nice to finally meet you," Kuro said, smiling fakely. 

"Hello, I'm Kozume Katsu, nice to finally meet you too," He said with a fake smile as well, taking a seat next to my mom a moment later. Kuro sits back down next to me. 

"So, Kuroo, old are you?" 

Getting right to the case huh dad. 

"I'm nineteen, sir," He answers. Holding my hand once more. 

Dad just nods turning his look to me, "How are you Kenma?" He asks as formal as always. 

"I'm good, and you?" 

"I've been good, business is better than ever," he states pouring himself a glass of wine. 

I nod, "I'm glad." I say giving him a smile. 

He nods in turn, looking back over at Kuro. "So young man, what are you majoring in?" 

"I'm majoring writing," 

My dad nods once more taking a drink of his wine, "So, you want to be a writer?" 

Kuro nods, "Yes, sir." I pretty much hear him holding back a sarcastic comment. 

"What do you do for work now?" 

"I'm a waiter," 

"Oh right, you're the one who wasn't allowed to go near the kitchen when we hired Yuudai," 

Kuro tightens his hold my hand a bit, "Yeah, that was me, but I had to quit, I know work at little restaurant near our apartment," 

"Oh, yes. You were mentally unstable." He said instantly. 

I look at my mother, she locks eyes with me for a second nodding. 

"Oh, dear will you do me a favor and go check on Yuki, "My mother said tapping my father on the shoulder like it's any other day. 

"Yes, dear. " He said with a sigh putting his wine down and leaving the room. 

"My god, I swear when I married him he was so funny," She said under her breath. Picking up her and my dad's glasses and leaving the room. 

"Your dad funny?" Kuro quizzically over at me. 

I shrug, "I guess he was nice, but I don't remember him being funny." I state taking my water glass. "I am sorry for him though, " 

"Don't worry about it, I survive a few more hours for you," He said winking. 

My parents rented the room, "It should be done shortly. Yuki's just having some problems it's her first week on the job," 

"It's fine, mom," I said smiling softly over at her, she returns the smile. 

"Kuroo please tell us more about yourself," My mom said happily. 

She probably talked to my dad about how he was asking questions, and how it was more of integration. 

"There's not much to tell,"Kuro said."It's always been just me and my mother, and little brother." 

I nudge him, "You're a loser," I state. 

"Wow, thanks for telling me I didn't know." 

"How young is your brother?" My mother asks. 

"Seven now," 

"Oh wow, he's very little. Friends with Natsu right?" 

"Yeah, they're partners in crime those two," 

"How sweet," She said with a happy smile. 

"What about your father?" My dad asks. 

I'm about to say something when Kuro nudges me and shakes his head looking at me. 

"He passed when my mom was still pregnant with my little brother." 

My dad stares for a second, "Oh, I'm sorry," he said left speechless. 

"Don't worry about it," Kuro said brushing him off. 

Right in that moment a tall woman steps into the room with blue hair, "Dinner is ready, I'm sorry for the wait," She said with a small bow. 

"Do not worry Yuki it's your first week," My mother gushes standing and following her to the dining room. We follow after them. 

The rest of the dinner is spent with my dad asking Kuro questions every once in a while, and business talk. My mother talking every once in a while about how she'll be going away for a month. 

My dad talking to me a little about my graduation. There's still an air of uncomfortableness. But minus that the rest of the night is peaceful. I'm still glad to leave though. 

Saying will meet up again when my mother's back from her trip, I hug her twice. and shake my dad's hand. He pats my head at one point which makes me feel even more like a child. I let him though. 

Kuro hugs my mom and shakes my dad's hand then we're back on our way to the apartment. 

"I'm sorry," I said breaking the silence since we've gotten in the car. 

"It's really not a big deal, and you have no control over you dad. So shush, and pick better music than this shit," He said putting the phone in my hands. "I'm never wearing this suit again, they're horrible." 

"Yes, please wear pj's to the next time we're invited to my parents." 

"That's it I'm breaking up with you, I can't stand suits." 

"But I thought our love was true," I said rolling eyes. 

"I thought the same, but your family is insane for making me wear monkey suits." 

<\------------------------------------------------->

Kuroo's point of view. 

PieIsLife: did you eat my pie? 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: no?

PieIsLife: That's it Bokuto is a dead man. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: okay just dont get blood on the rug. 

PieIsLife: Okay. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: I want cake. 

PieIsLife: I want friends that don't eat my pie. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: its nice we both want things. 

PieIsLife: Yeah. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: mine will actually come true tho. 

PieIsLife: That's it I want to return this boyfriend. 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: ouchie. 

PieIsLife: Don't ouchie me young man 

DogsAreCoolButCatsAreBetter: i thought i was old?!!

"Are you guys really messaging each other well cuddling?" 

I look up at Bokuto where he's sitting next to Akaashi watching a movie I and Kenma put on. 

"Yes," We say at the same time. 

"What are you even talking about?" Hinata asks from his spot on the floor next to Kageyama. 

"We're plotting Bokuto's death," I state looking back at my phone. 

"Hey, man I'm sitting right here!" Bokuto whines. 

"Shush, I'm typing," Kenma mumbles from their place on my chest. 

"I hate all of you," Bokuto said with a pout. 

"Awe, Bo I love you," I said looking up at him over my phone. 

"Love you too, Tetsu. Kenma's on the hit list though." 

I shrug, "That's their problem." 

"This is why I'm returning you," They mumble. 

"Wait Kenma has blackmail on you," Kageyama said laying on the floor next to Hinata. 

"Listen, man I can't live my life in fear, I kill who I need to kill."

"Bokuto stop threatening to kill Kenma when you're the one who ate their pie." 

"I knew it," Kenma states glaring at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long, honestly. I'm pissed at myself for not working on it more and making it more enjoyable.   
> So, sorry if it doesn't live up to what you wanted. I knew from the beginning that this fanfiction was not going to have a lot of kissing let alone any sexual stuff. Because I lack the knowledge of both, and it's not something I would enjoy writing. 
> 
> Let me know if there are any grammar/misspells. 
> 
> Thank you so much to the people that stuck with this story and commented on every update, it means the world to me. 
> 
> I'm probably most likely be posting something new soon. I want to improve and this is the only way I know. 
> 
> Thank you so much once more for being amazing. 
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


End file.
